


Black Black Rose

by Shayan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третий Принц сновидец. Отдыхает он на Пречистых Источниках - санатории, где чистят ауру от негативных воздействий. Дело в том, что в императорской семье случилась трагедия: из-за несчастного случая на охоте у Третьего Принца отшибло сновидческий дар. Вот и отправил его отец «подлечиться», вдруг поможет.<br/>А у папочки-императора давний и прочный пэйринг с Империей. Он так печется о ее процветании, что задолбал всех: и местных, и соседних. Соседнее королевство так вообще откреститься от него никак не может - вот положил император глаз на острова, и добивается всеми способами. <br/>А в королевстве с островами, тем временем, трагедия случилась - кронпринц заболел. Про его недуг никто ничего не знает, но все лекари говорят: да пусть на Пречистые Источники съездит, вдруг вылечится. Вот его туда и отправили. Да и еще нашему Императору пообещали: получится, острова отдадим! Тот засуетился и в няньки Третьего Принца снарядил. С этого-то все и началось…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Письмо

Все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо от Императора. Его доставил подтянутый корнет, белокурый и голубоглазый, смазливый до невозможности. Протягивая конверт, запечатанный сургучной печатью с гербом самого Императора Илиара III, он не преминул стрельнуть глазами в принца. Но тот только кисло посмотрел на зажатую в руках печать и вздохнул.

У Третьего Принца Ноэля Эрроу, коллежского асессора, вечер удался. Только вот утро подвело: явилось с головной болью похмелья  и письмом от любимого батюшки.

\- Свободен, - произнес принц, взяв конверт. Корнет губы поджал, злясь, что на него внимания не обратили никакого, и спешно покинул покои Его Высокоблагородия.

Ноэль же уселся за стол, налил себе крепкого и сладкого чаю и только потом сорвал печать. От одного только вида каллиграфического прочерка отца хотелось скривиться, а еще лучше – подойти к камину и бросить туда проклятую бумагу.

_«Сын, ты не пишешь уже неделю. Как продвигается лечение?»_

Как продвигается лечение Третьего Принца на Пречистых Источниках, Император, конечно, знал. Разведка работала хорошо, и пытаться скрыть от нее что-то было делом бесполезным. Так что отец был в курсе, что его сын ушел в загул: пьет вино, портит девочек и мальчиков – в общем, лечится очень интенсивно. Единственное, чего не могла выпытать его разведка, так это того, вернулся ли дар.

На Пречистые Источники принца отправили  по настоянию семейного доктора, который посоветовал сменить обстановку, почистить ауру от негативной энергии и расслабиться. Тем более что от дворца такому «чувствительному» и «тонко организованному» Ноэлю нужно было отдохнуть. Ведь чего там только не было: и привороты на каждом углу, и порчи, и сглазы – расслабься на чуть-чуть, и потом себя не соберешь.  Поэтому дворяне раз или два в год ездили на чистки аур. Для этого были созданы специальные источники, которые «творили чудеса».

Но почистить ауру – это официальная версия. На самом деле Император Илиар III был очень огорчен, что у его сына, единственного наследника дара сновиденья, случился… предсказательный кризис. То есть сны сниться перестали. А отца очень раздражало, когда он не знал, откуда ждать подвоха.

Предсказательный кризис нагрянул неожиданно и совершенно не оттуда, откуда его ждали. Третий Принц был на охоте, и вместо оленя вдруг навстречу выбежала рысь.  Лошадь испугалась, взбрыкнула, и Ноэль встретился с землей. Но встреча эта была совершенно безрадостной и очень болезненной: так уж вышло, что во время падения на пути попался толстый сук, который перетянул принца между ног. Тот от боли потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, лекари в один голос утверждали, что «самое дорогое» не пострадало и его детородный орган еще послужит во благо Империи Эрроу.

Лекари оказались правы – с потенцией у Ноэля все оказалось прекрасно. Вот только дар сновиденья отшибло.

Вот уже неделю Ноэль находился на Пречистых Источниках, кутил, отдыхал, купался в лечебных водах, но сны ему как не снились. Так что отцу можно смело написать: «Никак не продвигается». Конечно, это его огорчит. Но что делать?

_«… в любом случае, тебе стоит задержаться на Пречистых Источниках…»_

Илиар всегда был прост и лаконичен в своем выражении мыслей в письменном виде. Писал всегда, как рубил – короткими значимыми фразами, ничего лишнего. Так, будто экономя время и бумагу…

Император Эрроу – мудрый правитель. Его стараниями Империя процветает, наращивает военную мощь и расширяет границы, - так писали те придворные льстецы, что отирались рядом с Илиаром. Только вот причину такого процветания как-то не уточняли. Дело в том, что Император хапал все, что плохо лежит, вечно заключал какие-то сомнительные на вид сделки с соседними государствами (надо сказать очень мудро заключал: правители даже и не понимали, как их облапошивают) и использовал во благо Эрроу все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он заключал династические браки, торговал, формировал альянсы, грозил экономическими блокадами, а так же пользовал всех своих сыновей самым выгодным для Империи образом.

Главная польза Ноэля – это его сновидческий дар.  Это помогало Императору знать многие ходы наперед. Но вдруг это оборвалось…

_«…король Ирона прислал прошение о том, чтобы я разрешил кронпринцу Затару приехать на Пречистые Источники.  У кронпринца проблемы со здоровьем…»_

Все-таки отец был женат на Империи. Ради ее выгоды продаст все, что угодно.

Ноэль откинулся на спинку стула, рассеянно взявшись за остывший чай. С этим письмом и с этими новостями он даже позабыл о похмельной боли. Теперь принц был совершенно уверен: голова у него болела от письма отца и только от него.

Что он знал о Затаре? Не много, как оказалось. Он был кронпринцем Ирона - того самого королевства, на острова которого уже давно облизывался Император. На них располагались прекрасные рудники, и Илиар спал и видел, как их получит. Ради них он был готов на многое.

Что Ноэль еще знал? То, что у кронпринца дурной нрав, он дебошир и пьяница. Но эти качества присутствовали у большей части дворян, разве нет?

_«…я вспомнил о том, что на Пречистых Источниках находишься ты. Мой третий сын сумеет позаботиться о благополучии кронпринца…»_

И Затара повесили на шею Ноэлю... Как раз в духе отца.

_«…король Ирона нас заверил, что если все пройдет успешно, то он отдаст острова…»_

Ноэль понимал, и от этого мрачнел еще больше. У него был прекрасный шанс попасть в немилость: дара нет, а если еще повешенный на его шею кронпринц счастливо не излечится, то будет очень плохо…

_«…позаботься о нем. К письму прилагается ряд условий, которые поставил кронпринц на время пребывания на Источниках. Проследи, чтобы они выполнялись. Надеюсь на тебя. Отец.»_

Ноэль прочитал эти самые условия и нахмурился. Они были странными. Одно из них было выделено особо: подчеркнуто красной чертой. Оно гласило, что после захода солнца и до рассвета никто не должен беспокоить кронпринца в его покоях. Даже слуги.

Так же оговаривалось, что Затар путешествует инкогнито, поэтому создавать излишнюю шумиху вокруг его персоны не рекомендуется. И просили сопровождающего. Желательно кого-то голубых кровей, до тридцати лет и с серыми глазами. Ноэль подходил под эти требования, как влитой.

Были еще условия, так, по мелочи. Принц их прочитал, запомнил, а потом с тоской посмотрел на остывший чай. Его он выпил хорошо если три глотка.

Все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо от Императора.

 

***

Ноэль без аппетита позавтракал, умылся, побрился, расчесал свои волнистые, мышиного цвета волосы, которые как-то незаметно обросли до плеч, и перехватил их лентой. Лицо в зеркале выглядело явно посвежевшим после гигиенических процедур, даже мешки под глазами, вечные спутники утреннего похмелья, рассосались, только вот серые глаза смотрели мрачно.

И тут было от чего расстроиться! Ноэль только выбрался из-под влияния отца (как он думал), можно было расслабиться, не выполнять дурацкие поручения Императора, не ждать того самого утреннего вопроса: «Тебе что-то снилось?» и не видеть разочарования в глазах Илиара на отрицательный ответ. Жизнь, казалось, налаживалась. Вино, балы, карты, стройные сисястые девицы, тонкие и хрупкие юноши – казалось, здесь было все, о чем мечтал Ноэль. Но, как оказалось, от Императора не уйдешь, а проклятые острова скоро начнут являться Ноэлю в совершенно не сновидческих кошмарах.

Хмыкнув самому себе, Ноэль в последний раз провел рукой по волосам, а потом покинул свой номер. Во дворе его уже ждала коляска, запряженная черными нетерпеливыми жеребцами. Они недовольно фыркали и переступали ногами, готовые броситься в путь. Погода была хорошая – освежающий ветер дул с моря.

\- Ваше Высокоблагородие, - поклонился возничий, когда Ноэль вышел.

\- На вокзал, - приказал он, забираясь в коляску. Впрочем, приказ этот был явно лишним потому, что возничий был давно предупрежден, куда отправится принц.

Поезд опаздывал. Ноэль расхаживал по перрону, досадуя на то, что не взял с собой никого для компании. Можно было бы взять того же Энара, младшего сына графа Ликора, его верного спутника и друга детства. Они не ездили никуда по отдельности – только вместе. Но Энар спал, утомленный вчерашней попойкой и ненасытной любовницей, его просто не хотелось будить. И хотя кронпринц путешествует инкогнито, скрывать такую информацию от друга Ноэль не собирался точно.

Наконец, послышался свисток и стук колес вдалеке. К станции приближался черный металлический монстр, который дымил трубой и вез за собой несколько коричневых вагонов. Принц отошел в тень – чтобы не мешать другим пассажирам и встречающим сновать туда-сюда. Кронпринца Затара он, в любом случае, узнает, хотя никогда и не видел.

_«…он высокий и рыжий. Как увидишь, не пропустишь точно_ »,- писал Император.

И вот высокий и рыжий вышел на перрон. Увидев его, Ноэль невольно согласился с отцом – такого не пропустишь: выше Третьего Принца, наверное, на целую голову, шире раза в два, а то может и больше. Затар был мощным: широкие плечи, длинные ноги, мышцы, которым может любой борец позавидовать… Волосы у него были не рыжие. Они казались огненными. Кронпринц их не заплел, поэтому они струились, подобно живому огню почти до бедер. Кожа смуглая. Лицо… черты резкие, будто высеченные из камня. Исполин, а не принц.

Ноэль зашагал в его сторону. Он видел, как из поезда выгрузились еще несколько человек и остановились за спиной у Затара. Свита, понятно. Вид они имели не настолько впечатляюще дикий, но тощими их назвать было сложно. Один из них что-то сказал, и вся компания громко заржала. На этой ноте Третий Принц подошел к ним.

\- Господин Затар? – поинтересовался он вежливо.

Кронпринц повернулся, взглянул на Ноэля оценивающе с ног до головы – так смотрят на женщину легкого поведения, когда решают, хотят взять ее на ночь или нет. Всмотрелся в глаза, пристально и как-то цепко, будто что-то в глубине их выискивал. Захотелось передернуть плечами и отвернуться, но Ноэль сдержался – не ребенок уже, чтобы взгляд отводить. Затар же хищно ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы, а потом пробасил:

\- А вот и моя шлюшка подошла.  

За его спиной снова заржали, а Ноэль почувствовал себя так, будто его облили грязью с ног до головы. Никогда его еще так не оскорбляли!

\- Вы ошибаетесь, Затар. Я… - договорить он не успел. Его просто обняли за плечи, притискивая к себе, и произнесли:

\- Пойдем, покажешь нам, где мы будем жить.

Ноэль решил отправиться к коляске. За «шлюшку» он спросит потом, и в двойном размере. Или он не Третий Принц!

 

***

Потом, возвращаясь назад, и прокручивая все события, произошедшие за день, Ноэль так и не смог понять, каким образом он оказался в номере на четвереньках, а кронпринц грубо тянул его за волосы, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице, да вколачивался в задницу так, что слезы на глаза наворачивались. Стонать не хотелось, хотелось кричать, причем благим матом, потому что Ноэль ненавидел быть снизу, а его любовник даже и не удосужился сделать процесс хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым: просто засадил по самые яйца, не утруждая себя подготовкой или какими-то ласками. Но хоть о смазке позаботился, и то хлеб.

Затар двигался, сжимая его задницу до синяков и до сдавленного шипения со стороны Ноэля. Кровать тряслась, тумбочка ходила ходуном, ваза с цветами на ней мелко дребезжала, а Третий Принц прикрыл глаза и под звонкие шлепки соприкосновения кожи к коже ждал, когда экзекуция закончится, думая о том, как он дошел до этого.

Наверное, стоило насторожиться еще на перроне, когда его назвали шлюшкой, а потом не дали даже слова вставить, чтобы представиться. За такие слова надо было сразу снимать перчатку и бить ею по лицу наглецу, вызывая на дуэль. Ну и что, что потом бы разразился международный скандал или еще чего похуже. Ноэль – принц, а не шлюха. Но этого не было сделано, и потому Затар, обнимая его за плечи, увел к коляске. Они доехали до гостиницы, где подданным королевства Ирон были показаны их апартаменты, а так же отдано приглашение на обед. На обеде тоже ничего такого не случилось. Но как же так получилось, что над задницей Ноэля сейчас пыхтел Затар?

\- Перевернись, сучка, - велели ему. И тут же руки подхватили его, укладывая на спину, а ноги устраивая на плечах. Движение возобновилось, но теперь Ноэля зафиксировали, точно распяли: сильные руки прижали его за запястья к постели. Принц вначале дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но Затар только гадко усмехнулся.

\- Смотри на меня, шлюха, смотри, кто тебя ебет, - прорычал он.

Ноэль невольно открыл глаза, посмотрел на перекошенную физиономию Затара и отстраненно подумал, как же он его ненавидит.

Обед прошел… сносно. Конечно, манеры за столом оставляли желать лучшего, но Ноэль на это закрывал глаза – не кисейная барышня, потерпит. Но аппетит рядом с этой компанией пропал прочно, поэтому принц запихнул в себя хорошо если две ложки салата, запивая разбавленным столовым вином. Когда гости наелись, Затар поднялся и, многозначительно посмотрев на Ноэля, сказал, что хочет видеть его в своих апартаментах. Честно, принц и думать не думал, что его просто завалят на кровать и разорвут одежду, считал, что Затару просто что-то не нравится, и он хотел высказать свои пожелания…

\- И почему до тебя никак не дойдет, кого ебешь ты? – выныривая из воспоминаний, поинтересовался Ноэль скорее для себя, чем для того, чтобы его услышали и ответили. Затар до сих пор не знал, что перед ним Третий Принц. И даже спросить не удосужился. Хотя, ситуация глупая, с какой стороны ни посмотреть.

Но кронпринц все же ответил:

\- Бревно я ебу, - наверное, имел в виду то, что Ноэль ему не отвечал, а лежал, покорно ожидая, когда же все закончится.

А все закончилось скоро. Затар ускорился, зарычал, точно дикий зверь, замер на мгновение, окутанный каскадом своих огненных волос, и излился в многострадальную задницу Ноэля. Когда на принца повалилась эта потная уставшая туша, он не сдержал вздоха облегчения.

\- Если у вас в Империи все такие, то я сдохну от скуки, - сообщил Затар.

\- Не все. Только принцы, - голос Ноэля сочился ядом. А еще в нем было обещание страшной и кровавой мести.

Затар поднял голову и встревожено посмотрел на того, кого минуту назад так нагло пользовал и обзывал бревном. Их взгляды встретились, и Ноэль поразился цвету его глаз – они были светло-коричневыми, почти желтыми, как у хищников. Хотя, если не хищник перед принцем был, то кто? Разве только что варвар.

\- Не может такого быть.

\- Может. Ты ведь не спросил моего имени, так? Меня зовут Ноэль Эрроу, и я - Третий Принц этой Империи. Добро пожаловать, - улыбнулся искусанными губами он. Вышло это настолько издевательски, что перекрывало половину мучений в этой комнате.

Затар отскочил от него, как от чумного. Ноэль не пошевелился – как лежал в непотребной позе с раздвинутыми ногами и промежностью, из которой вытекала сперма, так и остался лежать.

\- Мне сказали, что меня встретит коллежский асессор. Ни о каких принцах речи не шло! – заметался он.

\- Ты, наверное, плохо учился в школе, поэтому не знаешь, что звание коллежского асессора при дворе исполняет тот принц, у которого есть дар сновиденья, - было забавно наблюдать, как на этом всегда свирепом лице, вдруг проступает паника. – Ну что? Готов к международному скандалу?

Затар не ответил, а Ноэль заставил себя легко подняться и, подхватив с пола то, что осталось от его одежды, гордо вышел в коридор голым. Ни минуты больше он не мог оставаться в обществе этого дикаря, еще немного, и он сам сорвется в истерику, а этого допустить было никак нельзя – весь эффект пропадет. Выходить голым в коридор тоже было не самой удачной идеей, но Ноэль знал: если бы он еще минуту пробыл наедине с Затаром, могло бы случиться что-то плохое.

Международный скандал, - хмыкнул принц, когда надевал брюки. Можно подумать, он имел право его развести. Он  - тот, у кого дар сновиденья пропал, да еще в момент, когда Император почти подобрался к своим островам! Отец ни за что не простит, если они уплывут из его рук. Внутри все клокотало от ненависти, но наружу она прорвалась только мелкой дрожью.

Задница болела нещадно. Конечно, засадить без подготовки и с непривычки – не только болеть будет. Надо потом посмотреть, нет ли разрывов, а то горе-любовничек и не на такое способен. Но вначале – вино, много вина, чтобы залить этот отвратительный день и придумать план мести. Ноэль такое не прощал. И если он не мог вызвать Затара на дуэль или предать огласке эту историю, значит, придется действовать по-другому. Хитростью.

 

***

Солнце клонилось к закату, а сумерки за окном сгущались все больше с каждым глотком дорого вина. Несколько пустых бутылок уже стояло на столе, но Ноэль не чувствовал себя хмельным. Он ощущал себя до отвращения трезвым. Может, нужно было не лучшее вино пить, а какую-нибудь сивуху, чтобы била и по ногам, и по мозгам?

\- А вот ты где! Почему не в игровом зале? Столько пропускаешь, там виконт Элре… - в почти пустой ресторан (не считая двух романтически настроенных парочек и пьяницы-принца, здесь больше никого не было) вошел Энар. Выглядел он свежим и раскрасневшимся то ли от выпитого вина, то ли от свежего воздуха, то ли от возбуждения. Невысокий и подвижный, может, некрасивый, зато обаятельный. Заклятый друг Ноэля.

Энар замолк, когда увидел состояние принца. Кустистые брови нахмурились, открытый лоб пересекла тревожная складка – друг всегда коротко стриг волосы и зачесывал челку назад.

\- Что-то случилось?

Ноэль мог бы солгать, но подумал, что если у него от Энара появятся секреты, то останется ли в этом мире человек, которому он сможет доверять. И если рассказывать о своих проблемах не Энару, так кому?

\- Случилось, - кивнул Ноэль, взял пустой бокал и налил вина для друга. – Выпей со мной.

Складка на лбу Энара стала глубже.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - сообщил он, присев напротив. Вино принял, выпил по-варварски: одним глотком, будто водку, а потом поставил пустой бокал на стол. Не спрашивал, не подгонял, просто ждал, пока Ноэль подберет слова и начнет.

\- У нас тут кронпринц Ирона.

\- Затар? – в голосе Энара было столько удивления, что его можно было руками загребать. – Что он здесь делает?

\- Лечится, - ответит Ноэль мрачно. – Уж не знаю, от чего. Отец не сообщал.

\- Понятно, - задумчиво протянул друг. Взял со стола бутылку и разлил по бокалам вино. Ноэль видел, как он кривит при этом губы, это означало, что он недоволен тем, что происходит. А ведь еще не знал главного. – До меня доходили слухи, что Затар болен. Кто же мне это сказал?.. Нет, не помню. Поговаривали, что у него что-то серьезное и что-то магическое. Весь Ирон был поставлен на уши в поисках лекаря, который справится с его недугом, даже, вроде, выписывали кого-то из-за границы. А вот чем болен…

\- Слабоумием, наверное, - фыркнул Ноэль.

\- А-а, - протянул Энар, улыбаясь. – Тебе он не нравится. Император назначил тебя его нянькой, да? Это все объясняет.

Да нет, тут дело не в симпатиях и не в антипатиях. Все гораздо глубже.

\- Я его ненавижу, - ответил Ноэль и принялся за свой рассказ. Начал он с письма отца, не обошел вниманием и условия, потом рассказал о встрече на вокзале, ну и кульминацию всей истории.  Энар был не просто поражен, он не сразу нашел, что сказать.

\- Ну, во всяком случае, не от импотенции он здесь лечится точно, - нервно прокомментировал он услышанное. А потом вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. – Налей мне еще вина, друг.

Ноэль мрачно усмехнулся, поерзал многострадальной задницей по стулу с мягкой обивкой, находя более удобное положение, а потом снова наполнил бокалы. Выпили молча. Тишина за их столиком вообще стояла, как на похоронах.

Надо отдать должное Энару. Он никогда не начинал распространяться в стиле: «Да как он посмел?» или «Что он о себе думает?» или «Его надо наказать за такое!» - все понимал. И положение Ноэля понимал, и про острова помнил, поэтому только спросил приглушенно, будто боясь, что его услышат:

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

Ноэль пожал плечами.

\- Мстить, конечно. Нет, убивать я его не стану – все те же острова, но вот отнять у него что-нибудь дорогое или помочь ему опозориться – запросто… - когда принц это говорил, в его голову внезапно ворвалась идея, и он поспешил ее озвучить: - Волосы.

\- Что? – не понял Энар.

\- У него длинные рыжие волосы почти до задницы. Небось полжизни растил и гордится ими непомерно. Я их ему обрежу.

Друг некоторое время молчал, обдумывая слова. За это Ноэль очень любил Энара: он никогда ему не возражал, только поддерживал да еще порой предлагал кое-какие корректировки, чтобы получилось еще лучше.

\- В этом есть смысл. Но другой вопрос: как ты это сделаешь? Не думаю, что будет много возможностей его обкорнать, да и кронпринц не такой уж и слабый, насколько мне известно.

Не слабый, слишком уж сильный. Настолько, что не гнушается принуждения.

\- Ночью, - ответил Ноэль. – Помнишь одно из условий – не ходить к нему после заката? Рядом не будет даже слуг, поэтому проход будет безопасен. И пока он спит…

\- А вдруг проснется?

\- Возьму амулет, прочитаю заклинание, и он его усыпит.

Принц видел, что Энар не в восторге от этой идеи, но возражать не стал. Как уже говорилось: он никогда Ноэлю не возражал.

\- Будь осторожен, - напутствовал Энар.

\- Конечно, постараюсь… - принц уже начал присматриваться к режущим предметам. Он взял со стола нож и осмотрел его, немного пьяно хмыкнул – не подходит, слишком тупой. – Завтра Затар будет рвать и метать – это я тебе обещаю.

На его лице появилась зловещая улыбка.

 

***

Когда Ноэль обещал, что утром разразится знатный скандал, он и не представлял, насколько был прав. Но это случится только утром, а пока…

…пока Третий Принц крался темными коридорами, точно вор. Прислушивался к каждому шороху, долго стоял под дверью Затара, стараясь понять, уснул он или нет. Хотя, спать он уже должен был: время позднее, даже кутящий народ почти разошелся – самый сон сейчас.

Ноэль снова злорадно усмехнулся, поигрывая в руках ножницами, достал из кармана ключ от покоев кронпринца, который озаботился попросить у администратора, и щелкнул замком. Стараясь производить, как можно меньше шума, принц просочился внутрь.

Плотные гардины на окнах зашторены не были, поэтому лунный свет спокойно струился в комнату. Ноэль невольно порадовался: не придется идти в кромешной тьме, боясь зацепиться за что-то, видно вполне прилично. И очертания большого комода, над которым висела какая-то картина, и трехногий столик у окна, и огромную кровать. Ноэль перевел взгляд на кровать – его враг спал спокойным сном. Спал, свернувшись калачиком, точно напуганный ребенок, вместо одеяла замотавшись в свои волосы. Ноэль невольно нахмурился, потому что увидеть подобную картину не ожидал. Он думал, что настолько властный человек будет спать на спине, закинув руки за голову, да еще и храпеть громоподобно. А нет – клубок и тихое сопение.

Решив, что сейчас не время для размышлений, Ноэль подкрался к кровати, достал ножницы и… Затар открыл глаза.

Принц похолодел. В голове пойманной птицей билась мысль: «Амулет! Усыпи его им!», но сам он впал в какое-то непонятное оцепенение, какое присуще кролику, застывшему перед удавом. Ноэль был даже готов к тому, что его сейчас ударят или завалят на кровать и снова поимеют, но реальность оказалась еще неожиданней, чем принято о ней считать.

Затар улыбнулся и сонно проурчал:

\- Привет.

«Наверное, с кем-то перепутал», - заключил принц, отступая. Если быстро покинуть комнату, то потом на утро можно сказать, что Его Высочеству все приснилось.

\- О, нет! Не уходи! Пожалуйста… - руки схватили Ноэля за плечи. Он уже приготовился к тому, что будет больно или что он полетит на кровать или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, но Затар схватился за его рубашку как-то неуверенно, зато цепко. – Я боюсь… темноты.

Последнее заявление настолько отрезвило Третьего Принца, что тот наконец-то начал подозревать, что что-то не так. И интонации в голосе у Затара были другие, ушли рычащие нотки, а сам голос стал как будто тоньше, да и повадки… С ними было тоже что-то не так. Потому что кронпринц сложил ножки и приподнялся а-ля девица, а потом еще и глаза потер сонные.

\- Так ты не уйдешь? – в этом голосе было столько надежды, что надо быть последним подонком, чтобы собраться на выход. Наверное, Ноэль был слишком мягкосердечен, раз его сердце дрогнуло после всего, что этот дикарь сделал с ним.

\- Останусь, - быстро согласился принц, боясь передумать.

\- Это прекрасно! – в лунном свете сверкнула улыбка, но была она такой искренней и открытой, что Ноэль невольно спрятал ножницы подальше. – Меня никто не навещает по ночам. Запирают до утра, а я так боюсь темноты…

А так кронпринца от боязни темноты сюда лечить отправили. Конечно, король, который не может уснуть без света – это то еще позорище для страны.

\- И давно это у тебя? – поинтересовался Ноэль, присаживаясь на край постели. Мягкое место с упреком напомнило, кому он сейчас чуть сочувствовать не начал.

\- Сколько себя помню, - выдохнул кронпринц.

Нет, просто удивительно. И куда подевалась вся та грубость и заносчивость, которая была при свете дня? Куда делась та уверенность? Ноэль не мог не дивиться, когда понял, что при всей мощности фигуры кронпринца, он сейчас выглядит как-то уязвимо. Вон даже колени обнял и смотрит на него своими невозможными желтыми глазищами. А Ноэль с ужасом обнаружил, что в его штанах началось шевеление.

\- И тебя хотят от этого вылечить? – прокашлялся принц. Нужно было срочно занять себя мыслями, иначе он сойдет с ума. Это ж надо! У него почти встал на Затара! Причем потому, что та модель поведения, которую демонстрировал он сейчас, всегда безотказно действовала на самоконтроль Ноэля. Некоторые ушлые любовники даже начинали им пользоваться, когда понимали, что это его заводило с пол-оборота.

\- Нет, - грустно ответил кронпринц. – Они хотят, чтобы я изменился.

Он расцепил руки и невольно придвинулся к Ноэлю. Тот пытался убедить себя, что любит субтильных и костлявых, а не в два раза больше него, да еще с членом, который уже побывал в его заднице по сомнительному согласию.

\- Изменился?

\- Чтобы стал нормальным, - вздохнул кронпринц и снова придвинулся. Теперь их плечи почти соприкасались. Ноэль лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать.

\- А сейчас ты не нормальный? – задал первый пришедший в голову вопрос он. Очень глупый вопрос, ведь сам еще каких-то полчаса назад в компании Энара обзывал его психом.

\- Вроде того… Я… извини, - его лицо было уже близко, а Ноэль и не заметил. Как-то подозрительно у него наедине с кронпринцем контроль над ситуацией теряется, а потом события развиваются в совершенно непонятном направлении. – Извини… за то, что было днем.

Напоминание о произошедшем отрезвило вскипевшей в один миг злостью.

\- Да уж, теперь прощения просишь, - процедил сквозь зубы принц. – Мог бы хотя бы имя у меня спросить…

\- Это случайность, - Затар потупился, на что Ноэль только хмыкнул. – Ты не понимаешь…

\- Да уж куда мне.

\- Извини.

Вот так просто? Он говорит: «Извини», и Ноэль должен забыть обо всем? Такой наглости он не видел уже давно.

Затар, заметив, что его слова не имеют никакого эффекта, решил прибегнуть к другому способу. Он порывисто приблизился, и его губы коснулись губ принца, просто мазнули и сразу же отстранились. Ноэль захлопал глазами.

В его голове роилось множество мыслей, которые вкупе с удивлением и дурным предчувствием мешали понять, что только что произошло. Принц приготовился к тому, что сейчас все пойдет по уже знакомому сценарию: его завалят на кровать и снова причинят боль заднице. Он корил себя за то, что не усыпил кронпринца амулетом сразу, или что не ушел, пока была возможность. Размышлял и размышлял… и ничего не происходило.

В какой-то момент это показалось странным, и тогда Ноэль обратил внимание на Затара. Он сидел, рассматривая его, склонив голову на бок, и в его глазах не было ни агрессии, ни насмешки. Когда их взгляды встретились, кронпринц улыбнулся, Ноэль мог дать голову на отсечение – застенчиво, и снова потянулся к его губам. И это было так робко, что у принца сорвало крышу.

Он потянулся вперед, и на этот раз поцелуй не оказался таким коротким и непонятным. На этот раз Ноэль решил, что ни за что не уступит этому варвару, и ответил. Ответил немного жестко, напористо, не гнушаясь пускать в ход зубы и язык. И это того стоило. Потому что Затар на такое, нет, не воспротивился, а задрожал всем телом и выдохнул так, будто об этом только и мечтал. Он прижался к Ноэлю, ластясь, точно кот, запрокинул голову, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Ноэль же ощущал себя сошедшим с ума, он не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза, поэтому наблюдал, как дрожали длинные черные ресницы Затара от удовольствия, которое он испытывал от поцелуя. Черты его лица, которые днем казались резкими и высеченными из камня, в лунном свете смягчились, а та отзывчивость, что скользила в каждом движении, вовсе заставляла воспринимать его другим человеком, чувствительным мальчиком, от которых сходил с ума Ноэль. Принц не удержался, взял лицо Затара в ладони, продолжая целовать, и почувствовал, как он прогнулся, запрокинул голову, подставляясь под ласки и поглаживания.

Они рухнули на постель. Затар был снизу, сверху устроился Ноэль, осыпая его поцелуями и ласками. Это было ни с чем несравнимое  ощущение, когда губы ласкали один сосок, а под ними мощная грудь вздымалась мехами; под рукой, теребящей другой сосок, тяжело и быстро билось сердце. Его кожа была такой горячей, что казалась обжигающей. Пижамные штаны Затара топорщились, он с глухими стонами приподнимал бедра, пытаясь потереться о Ноэля, и тут же вздыхал разочарованно, когда натыкался чувствительной плотью на грубую ткань брюк принца.

\- Сейчас… - пообещал Ноэль и принялся стаскивать с себя рубашку. Он смотрел, как Затар раскинулся на кровати, незаплетенные волосы рассыпались вокруг, грудь вздымалась от возбуждения, желтые глаза смотрели шало. Кронпринц вряд ли соображал, что происходит, да и сам Ноэль, если быть честным, тоже не особо преуспел в контроле над собственными мыслительными процессами.

Рубашка полетела на пол. Ноэль наклонился и одним плавным движением скользнул голой грудью по обнаженному торсу Затара. Тот застонал, выгнулся, раздвинув ноги, и закусил губу снова разочарованно: брюки, которые мешали контакту, никуда не делись. Тогда он положил руки на поясницу Ноэлю, огладил ее и скользнул к застежке штанов. Такое проявление инициативы заставило принца напрячься и застыть – лишком уж свежими были воспоминания о прошлом сексе. Это не укрылось от Затара. Его пальцы расстегнули крючок и ловко потянули вниз брюки.

\- Хочу тебя… - сообщил он хрипло. Голос его снова изменился до неузнаваемости. Теперь он был похож на урчание большой кошки.

\- Я буду сверху. Только так, - прозвучало неожиданно резко и в ультимативной форме, но на другое Ноэль не собирался соглашаться. Даже будучи настолько возбужденным, как сейчас – засунь руку в штаны, проведи пару раз и кончишь с криком.

\- Я и не думал по-другому, - Затар и не собирался возражать. Пошевелился, выползая из-под Ноэля, стянул с себя пижамные штаны и встал на четвереньки. – Мне нравится, когда меня…

А кронпринц, оказывается, та еще шлюха. А еще его шлюхой обзывал, а сам же!

Ноэль довольно оскалился, глядя на покорно подставленную ему задницу. Надо отдать ей должное: она была красива. Хоть и слегка смущал размер, но остальное… округлая, упругая и наверняка до умопомрачения тугая.

Смазка еще с прошлого раза стояла на прикроватной тумбочке. Ноэль потянулся за ней и щедро полил на руки. Коснувшись входа, он увидел, как Затар заметно вздрогнул. Принц усмехнулся.

\- Я – не ты, - произнес он, медленно поглаживая его между ног, - без подготовки брать не буду…

Ответом был ему всхлип и легкая дрожь.

\- Будешь… ласков со мной?

От этого вопроса Ноэль почувствовал себя хищником, который настиг свою жертву и теперь хочет с ней поиграться, ведь та никуда не денется. Эта мысль возбуждала.

\- Непременно, -  и ввел один палец.

Плоть разомкнулась, тугая, явно неразработанная, впуская нехотя и сразу же плотно обхватывая палец. Ноэль как подумал о том, что скоро она так же обхватит его член, чуть сам не спустил. От возбуждения даже яйца заболели.  

Он подвигал пальцем взад-вперед хорошо распределяя смазку и дразня вход, чтобы Затар расслабился и впустил второй палец, снова натягиваясь до предела. Другая рука тоже скользкая от смазки, тем временем, гладила его член, сверху вниз, или захватывала яички, перекатывая их, а то и нажимала на чувствительное место между членом и задним проходом – Ноэль знал, как можно доставить любовнику удовольствие, и как свести его с ума одной только подготовкой. От этих хитрых манипуляций Затар под ним заерзал, выгнул спину, сводя лопатки, и опустил голову, сдаваясь во власть принца. Вначале он попытался податься назад, насадиться сильнее, вобрать в себя полностью, до упора, ласкающие его пальцы, но был остановлен звонким шлепком по заднице.

Третий палец тоже входил туго, Затар стонал, как заправская шлюха, а Ноэль чувствовал себя так, что сейчас взорвется. Именно это и заставило его поторопиться – позора бы сейчас он просто не пережил.

Смазки он не жалел снова, щедро налил ее на себя, не заботясь о том, что она проливается на простыни, рукой распределил ее по члену и еле сдержался от шипения, которое готово было сорваться с его губ – так возбужден он был, и так хотелось ему сейчас кончить. Но это было бы слишком неинтересно.

Ноэль пристроился сзади, взяв свой член в руки, поводил по растянутому для проникновения входу головкой, и когда услышал хриплые мольбы Затара, качнул бедрами. Внутри оказалось узко и горячо настолько, что перед глазами потемнело на миг, а потом захотелось двигаться в этой тесноте. Двигаться и двигаться, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, сжимающих его по всей длине, вколачиваться, ощущая, как интенсивность ощущений нарастает, поджимаются яйца, становится горячо до хриплых животных стонов, вырывающихся из глотки, и, кажется, сплетающихся с чьими-то.

Ноэль распахнул глаза. Увидел прогнувшегося в пояснице кронпринца, который стонал под ним. Он опирался на руки, подмахивал своим тугим задом, явно наслаждаясь, что в нем сейчас скользит член. Наверное, от обилия ощущений ему хотелось кричать, поэтому он закусил прядь длинных волос и мял ни в чем неповинные простыни, поскуливая. От этого зрелища Ноэль почувствовал, что в него вселился бес. Его опалило злостью и жаждой мщения, захотелось смести эти жалкие остатки контроля, которые смел демонстрировать кронпринц под ним. Поэтому Ноэль схватил его член, сжал грубо и задвигал рукой в одном с собой ритме.

\- Кричи, шлюха! – бросил он. Его голос сейчас рычал, как рычат дикие звери во время случки.

И Затар закричал. Разжал зубы, огненные пряди упали вниз, а из горла вырвался крик. По его телу прошла судорога, он весь сжался. Ноэль понял, что это почти конец, поэтому ускорил движения, чтобы дать и получить в этот момент как можно больше ощущений, вколачиваясь яростно, не щадя простату и сам задыхаясь от накрывшего его оргазма.

Крик стих, и сумасшествие схлынуло, оставив после себя руку в чужой сперме и тяжелые дыхания обоих участников действа. Ноэль вышел и сразу же завалился на бок, чувствуя себя не просто обессиленным, а опустошенным. Руку без особых церемоний он просто вытер об покрывало.

Затар повернулся, посмотрел на принца. Кажется, на его лице даже появилась улыбка – при таком освещении и в таком состоянии Ноэль не был уверен.

\- Спасибо, - произнес он, и лег рядом. Лицом к лицу, почти зеркально отображая позу Ноэля.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил принц, прикрывая глаза.

И совершенно позорно и нелепо уснул.

 

**Сон первый**

_Королевство Ирон граничило с северными границами Империи Эрроу, поэтому и зимы там были не в пример холоднее, чем на большей части территории Империи. И снега было не в пример больше._

_Уставший конь хрипел, ронял в сугробы хлопья пены, спотыкался, проваливался в снег почти до самого колена, но продолжал с завидным упорством вести на себе девушку. Ее хрупкая фигура была закутана в плащ, подбитый дорогим мехом, голова скрыта глубоким капюшоном, но так как сон был сновидческим, Ноэль мог видеть и сквозь него. Конь вез на себе девушку. На вид ей было около двадцати лет – идеальное лицо, не тронутое ни единой морщинкой. Только вот васильковые глаза смотрели как-то слишком серьезно, что сразу видно – ей явно не двадцать. Значит – омолаживающая магия. Значит – девушка была ведьмой._

_Конь снова всхрапнул, споткнулся и завалился на бок, загнанный. Она вылезла из-под него, оглянулась назад, боязно и как-то обреченно, погладила животное по морде и шепнула:_

_\- Прощай, друг._

_В этих снегах коню не выжить. Впрочем, как и ей. Но сдаваться было еще рано, потому девушка просто пошла вперед, зная, что останавливаться нельзя. Погоня была близко._

_Лаяли собаки, лошади выносливые, полные сил, несли на себе всадников. Четыре широкоплечих воина – гордость королевства Ирон. В бою им не было равных. И пятый – великан с огненного цвета волосами и желтыми хищными глазами. Кронпринц Затар._

_Когда они достигли загнанной лошади, на его губах появилась хищная улыбка, которая почти сразу же погасла, стоило взгляду упасть на бедное животное._

_\- Пристрелите его, - приказал он._

_Мгновенная смерть была более гуманной, чем медленная от холода. Раздались выстрелы, с деревьев сорвались птицы, оглашая округу возмущенным криком, а снег окрасился красным._

_\- Вперед! – Затар развернул своего коня в ту сторону, где виднелись следы. – Мы уже близко…_

_Сон начал расплываться, терять свою четкость, и Ноэль начал вспоминать, что ему говорили наставники. Он умел его стабилизировать, и у него обычно неплохо получалось. Но на этот раз не выходило, наверное, от долгого перерыва потерял хватку._

_Но, тем не менее, кое-что удалось сделать, и Ноэлю явилась другая картина._

_Теперь ведьма уже лежала на снегу. Над ней склонился Затар. Одна его рука держала нож, другая со странной нежностью гладила ее по щеке._

_\- А ведь я любил тебя, Эва. Но ты предпочла предать меня…_

_\- Нет…_

_\- Да, Эва, да. Ты это сделала. И знаешь, какое наказание за это?_

_Она подняла на него глаза…_

_Сон расплылся снова. Ноэль раздраженно зашипел. Как ни странно, но это помогло немного его стабилизировать._

_Сцена поменялась снова, и теперь ведьма уже лежала, проткнутая ножом. Кровь вытекала из раны на ее груди, окрашивала собой снег. Затар все еще сидел, склонившись над девушкой._

_\- Проклинаю… - прошептала она. – Проклинаю тебя, кронпринц Затар…_

_Он не верил. Только усмехался._

_\- День и ночь… теперь…- сон то ускользал, то снова становился понятным, Ноэль мог слышать только обрывки проклятия ведьмы, -  пока тебя… не полюбит мужчина…_

_А потом Ноэль почувствовал удар и проснулся._

Удар этот оказался болезненным. И случился он от встречи с полом. Ноэль застонал, открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он видел чьи-то волосатые ноги с высоким подъемом и размером ступни… внушительным. Еще он понял, что уже рассвело. Ну и что лежит на полу.

\- Ах ты ублюдок! Ты нарушил условия моего пребывания здесь! – послышался голос Затара. Он снова низкий, рычащий и в нем было столько злости, что можно ложкой есть. – Тебе сказали не беспокоить меня после заката!

Ноэля перевернули. Он покорно разлепил глаза и увидел над собой крайне разъяренного Затара, но после сна принц был как пыльным мешком пришибленный, поэтому даже воспротивиться толком не мог.

\- А ты разве не в лесу был? – спросил он просто. Это первое, что пришло в голову.

\- Каком еще лесу? – на миг опешил Затар, а потом встряхнулся, сузил глаза, видно, подозревая, что его так хотят отвлечь от главного. – Ты меня поимел!

Ноэль вдруг вспомнил, как это происходило – воспоминаниями его буквально прострелило. Кажется, в итоге его за хороший секс даже поблагодарили, или это все приснилось? Принц понял, что совершенно не различает, где сон, а где явь.

\- Ну да, - все так же покорно подтвердил, не думая о последствиях своего согласия.

\- Мразь! – выкрикнул Затар и сомкнул пальцы на его горле. Ноэль попытался дернуться, вздохнуть, но у него ничего не получилось. Затар же навалился на него и душил с таким остервенением, будто страну от врага народа избавлял.

Вначале перед глазами появились черные точки, а потом наползла темнота, и сознание отключилось окончательно. Ноэль успел мысленно попрощаться с жизнью, посожалеть, что еще так молод, но и порадоваться: теперь отец от него со своими островами отстанет точно.

 


	2. Букет черных роз

Суета на Пречистых Источниках в королевской резиденции санатория началась чуть позже рассвета. Слуги обычно поднимались где-то за час до того, как небо на востоке начнет светлеть. К этому времени даже самые заправские кутилы отправлялись по постелям, а слуги принимались за уборку.

Ванда была молодой, но некрасивой служанкой. Никто из дворян на нее даже в пьяном угаре не смотрел, а если и смотрел, то кричал: «Кто впустил лошадь в зал?». Поначалу это было обидно, но позже она привыкла и перестала обращать внимание. Надо радоваться, что у нее есть эта работа, крыша над головой и горячая еда – в детстве и того бывала лишена. Но не станем рассказывать душераздирающую историю служанки, потому что она к данной истории не имеет никакого отношения.

Ванда обычно начинала уборку с ресторана. За ночь там скапливалось множество битой посуды, пустых бутылок и облитых белоснежных скатертей. В ее обязанности входило убирать мусор. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

Ванда вошла в ресторан, таща за собой два больших жбана – для мусора. Открыла дверь и осмотрелась. За столиком у окна обнаружился молодой человек, он спал на скрещенных руках в окружении пустых бутылок. Служанка решила, что господина надо разбудить и попросить пройти в свои апартаменты: там будет точно удобнее, чем здесь.

В окна только начал пробиваться рассвет. Здесь было еще темно, чтобы можно было детально рассмотреть лица (чему Ванда, считающая себя уродливой, искренне порадовалась), но  недостаточно, чтобы не видеть дороги. Свечи же давно догорели.

\- Ваша Светлость? Ваша Светлость, проснитесь! – Ванда осторожно коснулась его плеча и потрясла.

Молодой человек вздрогнул, и девушка невольно отскочила, чтобы дать понять, что она здесь не причем.

\- Что? Уже рассвет? – он посмотрел в окно заспанными глазами, потом повернулся к Ванде. Та невольно сжалась, ожидая наказания или на худой конец брани.

\- Ваша Светлость, простите. Но не стоит спать в ресторане. На кровати удобнее… - пролепетала она. Сердце в груди било набатом, из-за волнения она себя не помнила.

Но молодой человек на нее не обратил внимания, да и ее слова пропустил мимо ушей, вместо этого повторив:

\- Рассвет… как я мог уснуть? - а потом повернулся к Ванде и спросил: - Третий Принц уже вернулся в свои покои?

\- Я не знаю, Ваша Светлость. Я всего лишь простая горничная… - начала оправдываться она. Молодой человек выпрямил спину, заспано потирая глаза и с отвращением косясь на батарею бутылок, выставленную на столе.

\- Так узнай! Быстро узнай! Это вопрос жизни и смерти!

Ванда испуганно вскрикнула и, подобрав юбки, побежала в сторону апартаментов принца. Если он в опасности, то она должна сообщить страже. Нет ничего важнее безопасности Третьего Принца!

За считанные минуты на уши подняли почти всю резиденцию. В апартаментах принца Ноэля не оказалось, а его личные слуги тоже ничего вразумительного насчет его местонахождения сказать не смогли. Объявили широкомасштабные поиски. Принца нужно было найти любой ценой!

И как оказалось, подобная паника не стала напрасной: когда порция стражи ворвалась в очередные покои, пред ними предстала страшная картина. Какой-то рыжий, мощный и очень разъяренный субъект, обнаженный, сидел верхом на принце и его руки сжимали ему шею. Сам Ноэль уже посинел. 

Страже пришлось попотеть, прежде чем она оттащила этого человека от Третьего Принца. Он был похож на дикого зверя, рычал, махал кулаками и даже кидался мебелью, когда его все же разлучили с телом Ноэля. Только силами пятерых стражников удалось обездвижить злоумышленника.

А к принцу немедленно пришел лекарь.

 

***

В себя Ноэль приходил недолго: очнулся сразу и открыл глаза, не понимая, почему у него болит шея и задница. Но задница болела еще со вчерашнего дня, так что все в порядке, а вот шея…

Он, определенно, находился в своей кровати и в своих апартаментах: перина была именно такой, какую он любил; и подушки имели высоту как раз ту, что нужно. Да и потолок с изящной лепниной, на котором плавали гипсовые кудрявые ангелочки, тоже казался знакомым.

\- Очнулся?

Ноэль повернул голову и увидел Энара. Он сидел в кресле у окна и читал какой-то модный роман в красной обложке. Увидев, что друг зашевелился, он закрыл книгу и отложил ее на журнальный столик.

Ноэль хотел спросить, что здесь делает Энар, да еще в кресле и с романом, только вместо слов из горла вырвался полузадушенный хрип. Принц закрыл рот, подождал немного, сосредоточился, а потом попробовал снова – не получилось. Друг сочувственно на него посмотрел и пересел на край кровати.

\- Этот ублюдок тебя хорошо приложил. Мы еле спасли. Еще бы пара минут, и придушил бы… - он всматривался в лицо Ноэля, пытаясь понять, насколько плохо ему сейчас. – Воды дать?

Ноэль кивнул. Вода оказалась, как нельзя кстати: оросила сухое горло, освежила и просто привела в чувство. Теперь принц мог вспомнить, что произошло: и как пришел ночью к Затару, и как поимел его с удовольствием, и как позорно уснул, чтобы на утро его чуть не придушили. Додумав последнюю мысль, он невольно потянулся к шее. Она болела и была вся обмазана каким-то неприятным составом.

\- Ты бы видел, как она выглядит сейчас – испугался. Но лекарь сказал, что эта вещь хорошо помогает, - снова заговорил Энар. Ноэль кивнул: все понимаю. – Голос к тебе вернется. Лекарь уверил, что к обеду будешь разговаривать, как ни в чем не бывало. А пока лучше поберечься…

То, что разговаривать было нельзя, очень мешало. Хотелось узнать, что произошло, и где сейчас Затар. Наверняка  под стражей держат: нападение на принца – это серьезное преступление. Даже если ты кронпринц другой страны. Но это обстоятельство могли еще и не выяснить.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, - Энар, как всегда, понимал его лучше прочих. Ему даже слова были не нужны – вот что значит настоящая дружба. – Я расскажу. Только садись удобнее, лекарь тебе сказал отдыхать. Знал бы ты, как тут все переживали. Вся резиденция на ушах стояла…

Ноэль сделал знак, что понимает. Он даже позволил поправить подушки за спиной, и благодарно на них откинулся. У него ломило все тело.

\- Кронпринц сейчас под домашним арестом. Насколько я знаю, к нему приходил имперский дознаватель. Разговаривали они довольно долго, а потом пришел приказ запереть Затара в его апартаментах. Еще ему запретили общаться с кем-либо и велели кормить три раза. Слухи сейчас по всему городу ходят – закачаешься. Поймал несколько. Один говорит, что это покушение было, другой - что это разгневанный любовник. Кстати, тебе тут цветы все присылают. Я велел их все в гостиной оставить. Я был прав?

Ноэль снова кивнул. Только цветов ему сейчас и не хватало. Придворные часто выражали свое сочувствие цветами даже по самому мелкому поводу. Так что покои принца порой превращались в благоухающую оранжерею. Особенно много цветов было в тот роковой день, когда он упал с лошади.

Принц тогда болел долго. Ему было позволено покинуть спальню только через неделю, и когда он оказался в гостиной, понял, что в ней почти не осталось пустого пространства. Здесь были и лилии, и розы, и герберы – всевозможных размеров и расцветок. Казалось, что туда принесли все вазы, которые только обитали во дворце. Не медля ни секунды, Ноэль позвал горничных, чтобы они убрали все это безобразие, и сам придирчиво следил, чтобы никакой из букетов «не забыли» - порой такое случалось, когда отправитель оплачивал доставку по «отдельному тарифу».

Интриги во дворце были везде. Были мелкие, были крупные, и все их участники не преминули бы на свою сторону получить Третьего Принца. Конечно, сновидец же! Его поддержка дает многое.

Служанки убирали цветы, а Ноэль тогда сидел в кресле возле окна и наслаждался теплыми солнечными лучами, которые лились в открытое окно. Кажется, он даже задремал в таком положении, и когда открыл глаза, горничная как раз взяла в руки вазу, чтобы унести.

\- Постой! – принц поднялся и подошел к ней. Это были черные розы. Красивые в своей мрачности, бархатные и пахли… ночью или, скорее, тьмой – сладко и загадочно. – Кто их принес?

\- Не знаю, Ваше Высокоблагородие. Карточки не было…

\- Понятно… - Ноэль поджал губы. Ему еще никогда не дарили подобных цветов. Это интриговало.

Из задумчивости принца вывел все тот же Энар, который тронул его за плечо, вглядываясь в лицо с тревогой. Ноэль моргнул и качнул головой.

\- Задумался, - прохрипел он, позабыв о том, что ему лучше не разговаривать.

Энар улыбнулся, снова усаживаясь на свое место.

\- Во всяком случае, голос к тебе возвращается. И это хорошая новость. А вот я плохую тебе еще не сообщал… - Ноэль посмотрел на друга, взглядом показывая, чтобы тот не тянул – ожидание похоже на пытку. – Да, в общем-то, лекарь тебя осматривал. И если участь, в каком положении вас с Затаром нашли, ну и твое состояние тела… м-м-м… места пониже спины, - от такого выбора слов Ноэль невольно вздернул брови, это тоже в особенности характера Энара – не называть член членом. – Лекарь констатировал изнасилование…

Принц не смог сдержать вздоха. Виски прострелило болью, и он помассировал их пальцами. Не то, чтобы это помогло. Подобная история тянет не просто на международный скандал, а на целую войну – изнасилование, попытка убийства, да не кого-то там, а официального сновидца. За такое наказывают строго.

\- Нельзя… - снова захрипел принц.

\- Молчи, - перебил его Энар почти сразу же. – После обеда к тебе придет дознаватель, тогда все и скажешь.

Ноэль кивнул. Как бы ни повернулась эта история, отец все равно будет в гневе. Им остается только попытаться сгладить конфликт. Принц думал о том, что хорошо бы знать, что наговорил дознавателю Затар, и оттуда плясать, но вряд ли получится разузнать хоть что-то.

В дверь постучали. Энар разрешил войти, и в дверях появилась горничная, маленькая и серая, как мышка. А в руках она держала букет из роз, черных.

\- Вам цветы, Ваше Высокоблагородие…

\- Я же сказал, чтобы все ставили в гостиной, - начал было отчитывать ее Энар, но был прерван хриплым, точно карканье вороны, голосом Ноэля.

\- Нет. Пусть несет сюда. Карточка? – он отстраненно отметил, что говорить ему становится все легче и легче, наверное, хорошее лекарство ему дали.

Горничная испуганно закивала и почти бегом оказалась у постели принца. Ноэль потянулся к карточке, распечатал небольшой конверт и достал открытку из плотной бумаги.

«Скорейшего выздоровления, принц», - было написано на ней витиеватым, летящим почерком, пышным, как кружево, но явно мужским. Ноэль поднес открытку к носу и ощутил запах мужского одеколона и табака. Запах и почерк были незнакомы совсем.

\- Очередной поклонник? – шутливо поинтересовался Энар.

\- Загадочный…субъект, - пояснил Ноэль, и посмотрел на горничную. – Кто принес?

Она только развела руками.

\- Они лежали на полу под дверью. Мне не стоило их подбирать?

\- Ты все сделала правильно, - уверил ее Энар. Ноэль же сделал жест рукой, и все поняли, что он хочет, чтобы вазу с этим букетом поставили на прикроватную тумбочку. Горничная помчалась выполнять распоряжение, сгрузив букет на постель. Черные розы на белой простыне смотрелись элегантно и очень не обычно.

Энар смотрел на букет косо.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не оставлял их здесь. Вдруг в них полно приворотного зелья…

Ноэль на это только рассмеялся.

 

***

Позже Энар ушел, и Ноэль почувствовал, что его глаза слипаются. Он не чувствовал слабости, присущей болезни, ему лишь хотелось уснуть, что неудивительно – последние двое суток он спал крайне мало, и было это время напряженным.

Принц уснул под шелест занавесок, с которыми играл свежий ветер, влетающий в открытое окно. Погода на улице была изумительная, как и всегда для этого времени года: чистое небо, жаркое солнце и прохладный ветер, который остужал разгоряченную кожу. Воздух немного пах морем и иногда озоном – это уже от самих Пречистых Источников, которые якобы обладали очищающей способностью. Так это или нет – Ноэль не знал, и знать не хотел.

Сон был легкий, точно пушинка, в нем было хорошо и уютно. Он не был похож на тяжелый пьяный или на сновидческий, когда наполовину бодрствуешь. Пару раз Ноэль просыпался, переворачивался на другой бок, а потом снова безмятежно погружался в дрему. Но на третий раз чуть приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что рядом с его кроватью находится незнакомый человек. Это заставило принца сесть, потирая глаза.

\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, Ваше Высокоблагородие. Или вам больше нравится, когда вас называют Ваше Высочество?

Ноэль окинул мужчину изучающим взглядом. Мыслительные процессы из-за сна были пока заторможены, поэтому он ответил не сразу.

Его посетитель был высоким и тощим. Темный плащ, слишком жаркий для погоды за окном, висел на нем, как на вешалке. Пожалуй, это и все, что было в нем примечательного. Черты же лица мужчины казались настолько невыразительными, что посмотришь на него и забудешь, и еще неизвестно – узнаешь ли при следующей встрече. Или это магия?

\- Ваше Высокоблагородие. Я коллежский асессор, прежде всего, а потом уже принц.

\- Значит «Ваше Высочество» только для близких? – осведомился мужчина.

\- Можно и так сказать. С кем имею честь разговаривать? И что вы делаете в моих покоях, пока я сплю?

\- О, прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, - мужчина раскланялся. – Меня зовут Эмиль Реван, я имперский дознаватель, - и показал одно из колец, которое подтвердило его слова.

Ноэль сел удобнее, тряхнув головой. Запутавшиеся ото сна волнистые волосы рассыпались по плечам. От принца не укрылось, что дознаватель все же употребил «Ваше Высочество», да и приставка «имперский» намекала на то, что Эмиль Реван приближен к отцу. У Императора было много тайных организаций, которые подчинялись лишь ему одному, поэтому не стоило так уж брать на веру слова этого человека.

\- Присаживайтесь, разговор будет долгим, - произнес Ноэль.

\- Благодарю.

Господин Реван занял то самое кресло, в котором утром сидел Энар, вытянул длинные костлявые ноги, демонстрируя тем самым старомодные невыразительные ботинки. У этого человека было почти все невыразительное.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Ваше Высочество? – поинтересовался он скорее из вежливости, чем из беспокойства.

\- Разговаривать уже могу и ответить на ваши вопросы в состоянии.

Может, вышло излишне резко, но принц не желал играть здесь в вежливость. Не с дознавателем.

\- Император вами, мягко говоря, разочарован. Мы стоим на грани скандала, который нам нежелателен. Это я напоминаю, Ваше Высочество.

Ноэль махнул рукой.

\- В таком случае, здесь наши стремления совпадают. Я бы хотел, чтобы все закончилось малой кровью.

\- Хорошо, - согласился дознаватель, - тогда вы должны быть предельно откровенны со мной.

Принц почувствовал, что утомлен. Если это была такая уловка – топтаться на одном месте и обсуждать одну и ту же проблему снова и снова, чтобы усыпить бдительность, то она работала. К тому же Ноэль не считал нужным что-то скрывать, ведь считал, что в данной ситуации поможет только правда.

\- Я согласен.

\- Хорошо, - снова повторил дознаватель. – Скажите мне, действительно ли кронпринц Затар вас изнасиловал. Или столь грубое проникновение осуществил не он?

Подбор слов в подобных вопросах всегда забавлял Ноэля.

\- Между нами была интимная близость. Но это не было изнасилованием.

\- Так это он или нет?

Плохой вопрос.

\- Он.

\- Хорошо, - опять повторил господин Реван. Это слово, похоже, было его паразитом, слишком уж часто он повторял. – Можете ли вы сказать, что кронпринц вас к чему-то принуждал?

\- Нет.

\- То есть вы вступили с ним в интимную близость по своей воле?

\- Да.

\- Озвучивал ли он свое предложение устно перед соитием?

\- Нет.

\- Предупреждал ли он о том, что может травмировать партнера?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, - что именно «хорошо», Ноэль так и не понял. Единственное, что он понимал, так это то, что сейчас они решат, что это было изнасилование. И еще неизвестно, к каким последствиям это приведет. – Скажите тогда, как вы поняли, что вам предлагают интимную близость?

\- Мне не предлагали, - ответил принц.

\- Значит, все же принудили? – тут же задал вопрос дознаватель.

\- Я всегда мог сказать «нет».

\- Но формально это было изнасилованием. Вам не сделали предложения, вас не предупредили о последствиях. Империя не может позволить, чтобы с ее принцами обращались подобным образом. Тем более, чужестранцы, - господин Реван почти оскалился, зубы у него оказались кривые и желтые от табака.

\- И все равно я так не думаю, - слабо возразил Ноэль. Он понимал, что сейчас от него мало что зависит. Ситуация уже набирала обороты, ее не остановить так просто.

\- Я хочу вам кое-что рассказать, Ваше Высочество. Для успокоения совести, раз она у вас болит, - Ноэль удостоил его красноречивым взглядом, ведь этот дознаватель с каждой минутой все больше и больше походил на наглого кошака, который забрался на чужую кухню и хозяйничает там. Принц ощущал раздражение. – До короля Ирона дошла информация, что было нарушено одно из условий пребывания его сына. Он в ярости и бьет на то, что из-за этого действия кронпринца оправданы. Знаете, Его Величество Илиар очень огорчился, когда узнал, что происходит, но, к счастью, лекарь и еще несколько независимых свидетелей констатировали факт вашего изнасилования. Теперь состоится расследование и по его результатам Император может затребовать компенсацию за поруганную честь своего третьего сына…

Если это называлось успокоением совести, то это успокоение было явно не для Ноэля. Но если быть честным с самим собой, принц знал, что от отца невозможно ждать чего-то другого – он даже поруганную честь сына мог использовать с пользой для Империи.

А что будет с Ноэлем? Да ничего, собственно. Придворные будут смотреть на него с жалостью, может, снова начнут присылать цветы, а потом все забудется. Принц так и останется коллежским асессором, а Империя получит острова.

\- Но здесь возникает другой вопрос, Ваше Высочество: что вы делали в покоях кронпринца Затара после захода солнца? Вы можете быть со мной откровенным. Я уже сказал, что мы с вами преследуем одну цель…

Ноэль молчал некоторое время, собираясь с мыслями. А улице кричали чайки, снова пахло озоновой свежестью. Дознаватель ждал, а принц думал, как эта история приняла такой оборот.

\- Мне было нужно туда попасть, - расплывчато ответил он. Признаваться отцу в том, что он решил отомстить собственноручно и поэтому оказался в апартаментах Затара в неурочный час? Нет, это ему милости не сделает, а милость отца значит слишком много.

\- Что именно вам было нужно? – спросил дознаватель.

Принц откинулся на подушки, переводя взгляд на голубое небо. Что бы там ни говорил дознаватель, цели они преследуют разные, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

\- Скажите, господин Реван, вы знаете о настоящей причине моего пребывания здесь?

Он сощурился, видно, что-то вычисляя в своей голове, а потом кивнул.

\- И что же это за причина? – сразу же осведомился Ноэль. Он давно уже не маленький мальчик, чтобы не спросить точно и попасться в свою же ловушку. Господин Ренан понимающе заулыбался – снова показывая свои желтые зубы.

\- Вам перестали сниться сны, Ваше Высочество.

Значит, все же знает.

\- Так вот, господин Ренан, когда я рядом с кронпринцем Затаром, они снова приходят.

Это заявление очень озаботило дознавателя. Он поднялся и начал спешно прощаться с Ноэлем. Сам же принц еле сдерживал улыбку – можно собой гордиться, он одержал маленькую победу.

\- Прошу прощения, мне надо сообщить новость Его Величеству. Дело приняло неожиданный оборот.

Ноэль благосклонно отпустил дознавателя. Все же то, что сон к нему пришел этой ночью, было гарантией его безопасности от гнева Императора. Осталось только разобраться, почему так произошло.

 

***

Под вечер начали пребывать посетители и приглашать принца присоединиться к веселью в салоне. К тому времени Ноэль уже встал с постели, чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим и посвежевшим, принимал гостей в гостиной, в которую снова начали носить цветы – по второму кругу, и на предложения шумного веселья отвечал отказом. Сегодня никуда не хотелось идти, и принца больше прельщало провести вечер за книгой (тем самым романом, который читал Энар, оказалось, что книга весьма и весьма не дурна), а не наблюдать за пьяной толпой, когда как самому пить было нельзя. Лекарь пришел почти сразу после дознавателя, произвел беглый осмотр, поинтересовался состоянием в «деликатном» месте и, кажется, удовлетворенный состоянием своего пациента, ушел восвояси. И еще он очень не рекомендовал употреблять сегодня спиртные напитки – может сказаться на горле.

Таким образом, Ноэль развлекался тем, что отшивал гостей, в перерывах почитывал роман и отвлекался на горничную, которая тащила очередной букет. Принц ждал, что ему снова пришлют черные розы, но их не было. Так  и стемнело.

Зажглись свечи на большой хрустальной люстре. За окном запели сверчки и поднабравшаяся молодежь, светила луна и где-то вдали шелестело море.

Когда у принца затекали конечности, он откладывал роман, вставал с кресла, потягивался и выходил на террасу. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на звездное небо и на буйную растительность, залитую лунным светом. В парке уже зажгли фонари, и теперь легко можно было взглядом проследить все дорожки. Дворяне высыпали на улицу, на вечернюю прохладу, завидев Ноэля, махали ему рукой приветственно и звали к себе. Принц отказывался покачиванием головы.

Вдруг сбоку мелькнула тень, а потом послышался какой-то шум, похожий на мышиную возню. Ноэль поначалу насторожился, а потом расслабился – если пугаться каждого шороха, то никаких нервов не хватит. Как оказалось, зря, потому что вскоре из темноты выпрыгнуло нечто, заставив невольно прижаться к балюстраде и придумать сумасшедший план с сиганием со второго этажа, криками о помощи и прибежавшей на шум стражей. Но ночной гость вышел на свет, который лился из окна в гостиной, и Ноэль немного расслабился: этого человека он знал. Конечно, особой радости от встречи не испытывал, ведь никак не мог понять, что творилось в этой большой рыжей голове.

Кронпринц Ирона Затар, собственной персоной.

\- Я пришел извиниться, - сообщил он, и скользнул в гостиную. Ноэль невольно приподнял брови, не понимая, что ему дальше делать – последовать за ночным гостем или все же позвать на помощь. А вдруг Затар его все же прихлопнет ненароком?

\- Отлично, - вздохнул принц и выбрал первый вариант – прошел в гостиную.

Когда он там оказался, то понял, что в ней Затара уже нет. Зато дверь в спальню приоткрыта, и света из проема льется все меньше – похоже, его гость тушит свечи. Ноэль прошел в свою спальню и с порога увидел, что кронпринц добрался до люстры и теперь старательно погружает комнату в полумрак.

\- Что ты делаешь? – позволь спросить, - принц остановился в дверном проеме и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Фух… слишком светло… фух… нас могут  увидеть… фух… с улицы… фух… это нежелательно…

\- Ну да, ты же меня убить пытался. Если тебя здесь обнаружат, то неприятностей не оберешься. Хотя, ты и так в них по уши. Мало что ли?

Затар дотушил люстру и оставил ее в покое. Теперь комната была погружена в приятный полумрак, и его и без того смуглая кожа вовсе казалась бронзовой. А распущенная грива при свете свечей так вообще от огня не отличалась.

\- Я пришел извиниться, - снова повторил он, на что Ноэль только закатил глаза. – Ну и рассказать, что происходит. Дневной я вечно что-нибудь натворит, мне потом стыдно.

\- Дневной ты? – переспросил Ноэль. У него создавалось впечатление, что он имеет дело с душевнобольным. Бывает же такое, что у человека случается раздвоение личности, вот и здесь, просто клинический случай.

Затар вздохнул и уселся на край постели. Он потупился, будто ему было невероятно стыдно за то, что он рассказывает.

\- Я же сказал, что все объясню. И прощения попрошу.

Ноэль переместился в кресло. Он успел заметить, что его провожают расстроенным взглядом, как  будто его владелец ждал, что принц присоединится к нему на кровати. Но тут некстати вспомнилась прошлая ночь и ощущение тугой задницы этого чудовища. С волной жара от этого воспоминания Ноэль поделать ничего не мог.

 - В таком случае, я тебя слушаю.

Затар вздохнул, покачав головой, но больше для себя, чем для зрителей.

\- Ну в общем… - он не знал, как начать. – Все это из-за проклятия. Так уж получилось, что несколько лет назад я убил ведьму. Тогда я был еще нормальным… - сообщил Затар.

Ноэль кивнул. Ему это снилось, так что сомневаться в подобном не приходилось.

\- Ведьма меня прокляла. Разделила, на меня дневного и ночного. Я не знаю точно, но специалисты говорят, что мою личность рассекло надвое. Почти все плохое, как сам понимаешь, досталось моей дневной части. Честно, я не знаю, как он до всего этого додумывается. Знал бы ты, сколько я натерпелся уже от него!

Принц прервал его жестом руки. Он рассказывает о проклятии, а не жалуется на свою вторую половину личности…

\- И как это проклятье снять? – спросил Ноэль.

Затар отвернулся, его волосы взвились огненными змеями снова и тут же упали. Кронпринц обнял себя руками, видно, ощутив себя очень уязвимо.

\- Не знаю. Ведьма сказала, что я буду таким до тех пор, пока меня не полюбит мужчина. Мало того: полюбит меня в обоих ипостасях! Но кто, скажи, в здравом уме может влюбиться в то чудовище, которым я являюсь днем?

Да уж, тут проблема. Если Затар со всеми так обращается, как с Ноэлем, то неудивительно, что у него до сих пор ничего не выходит.

\- Я не знаю, - чистосердечно признался Третий Принц.

\- Вот и я о том же. А потом отец узнал о том, что Пречистые Источники творят чудеса, и направил меня сюда… - Затар потупился снова. – Извини. Дневной я очень не любит, когда кто-то знакомится со мной. Он это воспринимает как проявление слабости и боится, что над нами будут смеяться.

Ноэль не знал, как на это все реагировать. Затара хотелось пожалеть, но после всего, что он натворил, жалость к нему не получалось испытывать. Да и ситуация была, мягко говоря, неординарная – кронпринц с проклятием в виде раздвоения личности. Ноэль совсем не был уверен, что ему хотелось знать всю правду, но отрицать, что его уже засосало в эту историю, будет слишком по-детски.

\- Это, конечно, все объясняет, - произнес он и невольно потянулся к шее, на которой были синяки.

Затар проследил за рукой желтым взглядом, и в нем плескалась вина такая сильная, что Ноэль невольно отдернул руку – не все так плохо, как кажется. Кронпринц же стек с кровати и медленно встал на колени перед Ноэлем, опустил голову и щекой потерся о костлявую коленку.

\- Прости нас… - выдохнул он, почти мурлыча. – Хочешь, я тебе приятное сделаю?

И скользнул руками по бедрам. Ноэля же, как током ударило – сразу зазвенел каждый нерв. Разум прошептал, что лучше не стоит снова доводить их отношения до такой близости, на утро опять что-то случится, но Затар подвинулся, задрав рубашку, дохнул горячим дыханием на живот, а его рука легла на ширинку брюк, и голос разума стал звучать как-то совсем неубедительно. Под рукой, не слушая никого и ничего, набухал член.

\- Я… - только и мог ответить Ноэль.

Но Затар поднял голову и умоляюще посмотрел на него: как ребенок смотрит на взрослого, выпрашивая леденец. Конечно, сравнение вышло несколько пошлым - это Ноэль признал, - зато было очень точным.

\- Пожалуйста… я хочу этого…

Принц не смог отказать, и кивнул. Наверное, он был слабаком. И думал не тем местом, ведь они оба и так по уши в неприятностях, но какое это имело никакое значение, когда как его налитый член бережно освободили от ткани и опалили горячим дыханием?

Стоило этому произойти, как из груди вырвался вздох, который звучал так, будто Ноэль всю жизнь ждал этого момента. Вздох явно понравился Затару, он улыбнулся и встретился хитрым взглядом с принцем. Не теряя зрительного контакта, он заглотил член.

Опустился по стволу вниз, облизывая его почти по всей длине, и вначале останавливаясь на головке. Он занимался ею скорее для визуальной картинки, но эта самая картинка невероятно возбуждала: когда Ноэль видел, как язык играет с уздечкой, облизывает, откровенно чувственно, без какого-либо стеснения и с удовольствием, он не смог не сказать:

\- И после этого ты еще меня называл шлюхой…

Затар лукаво улыбнулся, все так же не теряя зрительного контакта, его рука нырнула в брюки, взяла в ладонь яички и начала перекатывать их в ладони в то время, когда рот полностью заглатывал член. Ноэль почувствовал, как головка уперлась в горло, и едва не застонал от этого. Затар же усмехнулся,  горло его завибрировало, и Ноэль все же не удержался от стона. Он и не заметил, как сполз ниже с кресла, теперь он почти лежал в нем, его рубашка была расстегнута, брюки приспущены, а член находился во рту у этого рыжего чудовища, который облизывал его почти с кошачьим урчанием, и от вибраций становилось еще хуже. Для контроля Его Высокоблагородия, конечно.

Ноэль при таком темпе и такой интенсивности ощущений не мог продержаться долго, поэтому его рука зарылась в волосы, требовательно потянула за пряди, а потом принялась задавать свой ритм, который приближал его к оргазму все ближе и ближе. Затар был покорен, не сопротивлялся, позволял задать и ритм, и глубину, только желтые глаза смеялись и сверкали немного хищно, отчего принцу хотелось говорить всякие пошлости вроде «Соси, блядь» или что-то про «сладкий развратный ротик» - Ноэль даже и не особо понимал, какую чушь нес. Он просто отдался ощущениям, не пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, а попытался взять из этого момента все, вздрогнул, кончая и приподняв бедра, засаживая себя почти до упора.

И сразу же рухнул в кресло обессиленный, только его рука все еще была в волосах Затара. Он снова потянул за пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и глядя ему в лицо. Его губы сейчас были восхитительно красные, они блестели от слюны и спермы. Затар же, в долгу не остался, развратно облизнулся, и в каждом его движении скользил голод: пока он делал минет, сам возбудился.

Делать ответную услугу Ноэль не собирался. Во-первых, только что кончил и особого энтузиазма по поводу облизывания члена не испытывал; во-вторых, его горло и так пострадало, если его состояние ухудшится, объяснять завтра лекарю, почему стало хуже, будет трудным делом. А вот против эстетического удовольствия, он ничего не имел, поэтому…

\- Иди на кровать! – приказал принц.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что его ослушаются – плечи Затара вздрогнули, но он поднялся и перешел на кровать. Только делал он это так, будто шел в клетку со львами.

\- Раздевайся! Ме-едленно… - Затар снова посмотрел на Ноэля, на этот раз неуверенно. А понятно, в такие игры Его Высочество еще не играл и поэтому не знает, как себя вести, но ничего, подскажем. – Ты же хотел, чтобы я простил тебя, Затар?

Тот спешно закивал.

\- Неужели ты считаешь, что одного минета мне будет достаточно?

\- Нет… но…

\- Делай, что я говорю, - голос Ноэля был мягок, как шелк, но непреклонен. Это возымело свое действие. Затар начал нерешительно снимать с себя одежду. Делал он это робко и совершенно неинтересно, поэтому принц скривился и произнес пренебрежительно:

\- Мне кажется, тебе не нужно мое прощение – не стараешься.

Затар снова застыл. Его руки мяли мягкую ткань рубашки.

\- Скажи мне, как, - попросил он, и взгляд этот был умоляющий. Уже лучше.

Ноэль немного повыше поднялся в кресле. Застегивать рубашку, засовывать вялый член в брюки или сдвигать ноги он не собирался. Можно было только представить, какое зрелище он сейчас собой представляет: раскрасневшийся, с встрепанными волосами и пахнущий сексом – Затар, когда не мялся попусту, просто пожирал его голодным взглядом.

\- Медленно. Красиво. Сексуально. Все просто, - улыбнулся Ноэль.

\- Я понял… Сделаю так, что тебе понравится.

Вперед, - жестом показал Ноэль. Ему было даже интересно, что предпримет Затар. Потому что он вроде оживился, уже не так зажимался, и это наводило на определенные мысли.

\- Я покажу тебе, как я ласкаю себя ночью… - его голос опустился до интимного мурлыканья, - когда никто не видит…

Он оставил в покое пуговицы на рубашке, будто позабыв о том, что собирался раздеваться, а пропел руками по груди. Провел медленно, выгибаясь и прикрывая глаза, чтобы этими прикосновениями еще сильнее возбудить себя. Ноэлю вспомнилось, что рубашка на Затаре шелковая, и ее прохладное скольжение только добавляет ощущений.

Кронпринц огладил себя обоими руками снова, но на этот раз остановился на сосках и большими пальцами рук погладил напряженные бугорки.

\- Когда я касаюсь себя так, мои соски твердеют почти до боли, - он решил еще и комментировать свои ощущения – довольно смелый и оригинальный ход. – Я дразню их через одежду. Шелк такой скользкий и холодный… ох…

Его пальцы снова потеребили соски, и Ноэль почувствовал, что его рот наполняется слюной – ему хотелось их полизать. Можно даже через ткань, а потом прикусить зубами…

\- Их можно немного сжать, - продолжил Затар. – И тогда дрожь пройдет по всему телу… А член в штанах начнет наливаться…

Затар это сделал, сжал легко, через ткань и тут же прикусил губу. Ноэль почувствовал, что от этого зрелища и от комментариев к происходящему, его самого бросает в дрожь.

\- Тогда я продолжаю теребить сосок. Чаще всего правый, он… более чувствительный… а вторую руку кладу на член. Мне нравится ощущать его твердость… через ткань брюк…

Затар присел на край кровати напротив Ноэля, предоставляя ему наилучший обзор происходящего. Он широко раздвинул ноги, и принц увидел, внушительный бугорок, еще прикрытый плотной тканью. Свободной рукой Затар погладил его вдоль ствола. И хотя из-за ткани невозможно было рассмотреть, как он лежит в брюках, по направлению руки кронпринца понял, что он располагается почти вертикально, только немного отклонен вправо.

\- Здесь я осторожен – головка очень чувствительна, а ткань грубовата для нее, но если гладить осторожно и чуть сильнее обычного нажать на сосок, то получается…м-м-м… хорошо… Настолько, что я рукой ощущаю, как он в штанах наливается еще сильнее… И тогда я продолжаю гладить себя…

Затар оторвался от своего действа, быстро расстегнул рубашку и руку снова положил на член, медленно поглаживая. Ноэль почувствовал, что между ног снова становится жарко, а ведь прошло еще не так много времени после того, как он кончил. А Затар теперь облизывал пальцы. Облизывал чувственно, будто снова минет делал, но это продлилось недолго.

\- Еще я люблю прикасаться к соску, когда он в слюне… Тогда ощущения мягче… - он продемонстрировал, как это делает. И вскоре коричневая горошина заблестела в свете свечей от слюны, а пальцы продолжали уже жестче теребить его. Затар застонал, прикрывая глаза. Рука почти грубо схватилась за член.

\- Потом… потом я снимаю брюки, потому что хочу прикоснуться к себе обнаженному… - он справился с дыханием и собой, и принялся стаскивать брюки. – У тебя есть смазка, Ноэль? Или масло? Когда делаешь это на сухую – ощущений меньше…

Принц не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются. Он, как завороженный, следил за фигурой на своей кровати. Пришлось тоже взять себя в руки, чтобы понять, что нужно Затару.

\- Масло? Конечно, - Ноэль быстро нащупал нужный бутылек и перебросил его кронпринцу. Тот ловко его поймал и положил рядом с собой.

\- Спасибо. Я готов продолжать, - Затар уже обнажился, только на плечах еще болталась рубашка, но она не мешала, а скорее оттеняла смуглость его кожи.

\- Я жду, - усмехнулся Его Высокоблагородие, предвкушая очень интересное зрелище.

Затар подложил несколько подушек под спину и устроился полулежа, широко разведя мускулистые ноги. Ноэль видел теперь его всего: и стоящий колом член, и яички, и ложбинку между ягодиц. Кронпринц заметил, каким голодным взглядом его пожирал партнер, и усмехнулся – ему явно нравилось такое положение вещей.

Взяв в руки бутылку с маслом, он открутил крышку и высоко поднял руку. Масло лил он тонкой струйкой, размазывая его по себе. Его пальцы делали это красиво и не пропустили ни одного участка – между ягодиц размазали тоже.

\- Мне нравится быть скользким, - вновь заговорил Затар. – И когда мой член скользкий – нравится, но особенно нравится, когда моя дырка скользкая… Но об этом потом…

Затар снова начал поглаживать себя. Он гладил спокойно, и было видно, что наслаждался каждым ощущением, которое дарило его тело, вымазанное в масле. Другой рукой он снова коснулся сосков: сначала одного, потом другого – обвел их по кругу указательным пальцем, продолжая другой рукой орудовать между ног.

\- Но потом… потом мне становится мало этих ласок, мне нужно еще и больше, вот тогда я начинаю гладить себя по-другому… - Затар сжал свой член, останавливаясь, а та рука, что играла с сосками теперь нырнула в ложбинку между ягодиц.- Мне нравится дразнить себя одним пальцем. Там все скользко и чувствительно от масла, и если потереть, просто туда-сюда, вот так… - Он показал, как его указательный палец двигается. – Это так остро, что хочется стонать, но я обычно кусаю губы, потому что во дворце полно охраны, особенно, ночью… И я думаю…

Он слабо застонал и тут же закусил губу, его рука опять стала двигаться на обмасленном члене.

\- Что ты думаешь? – спросил Ноэль, видя, что Затар возбудился почти до предела. Он сам заставлял себя не ерзать и не браться за свой вновь поднявшийся член – у них здесь не сеанс коллективной мастурбации.

\- Не могу… Хочу… - кое-как выговорил между вздохами Затар, и Ноэль увидел, как он погрузил в себя палец. Погрузил и задвигал. – Да, вот так… так хорошо…

И почти сразу же добавил второй, начиная резко и почти грубо двигать рукой.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, Затар, скажи мне, - потребовал Ноэль.

\- Чувствую?.. – кажется, кронпринц потерялся в ощущениях. Как же быстро это произошло! – Мне хорошо, но мало… мало…

Он заелозил задницей по простыне и что-то недовольно проворчал – разобрать невозможно. А потом перекатился на четвереньки, одной рукой раздвигал ягодицы, чтобы можно было засадить пальцы в себя глубже, а другой отчаянно двигался.

\- Чувствую… - простонал он. – Что хочу тебя… Хочу тебя в себе…

Его грудь вздымалась, волосы рассыпались по мощной спине, свернулись полукольцами на простыне, сам он что-то отчаянно стонал.

\- Пожалуйста… мне нужно… больше!

Ноэль понял, что медлить больше нельзя: или сам кончит от такого зрелища, и от такой мольбы, или кончит Затар, и тогда Ноэль останется неудовлетворенным. Он приблизился и положил руки на ягодицы. Кронпринц дернулся, из его горла вырвался полустон-полухрип, и застыл в ожидании своей участи.

\- Перевернись на спину. Хочу видеть твое лицо…

Это было исполнено безоговорочно, и вскоре Ноэль уже клал ноги себе на плечи и подавался бедрами вперед, входя. Его приняли так легко, будто ждали. Затар выгнулся, пытаясь насадиться еще сильнее – он был возбужден настолько, что если даже ему и было больно, то он не почувствовал.

\- Да, вот так… - проскулил он, а Ноэль начал двигаться в нем.

Когда все кончилось, принц рухнул на Затара, не в силах пошевелиться. Они оба были потные, масленые и дышали так, будто устраивали забег. Грудь у кронпринца была широкая, и лежать на ней оказалось удобно, а если еще уткнуться в волосы, так вообще – красота.

Шевелиться не хотелось, но Ноэль вяло себе напомнил, что оставлять тут на ночь Затара – безумие. Кто знает, что он сделает, когда проснется. И проснется ли после него Ноэль, может и уснет вечным сном, и не заметит.

\- У тебя есть салфетки? – спросил Затар через некоторое время.

\- Угу. В тумбочке.

Как кронпринц дотянулся до тумбочки, Ноэль не знал. Он просто слышал, как хлопнула дверца, и то уже как-то мутно и почти сквозь сон.

\- Вытирайся и уходи, - произнес он напоследок, прежде чем провалиться в очередной вещий сон. Ноэль не услышал, как Затар на это только насмешливо хмыкнул, вытер себя и спящее Его Высокоблагородие от телесных жидкостей и масла, а потом поднялся с кровати.

Он взял с тумбочки букет черных роз, и лицо его, которое должно было быть умиротворенным после  столь бурных плотских утех, исказилось такой животной ненавистью, на какую не каждый человек способен. Затар вышел голым на балкон, нисколько не заботясь о том, что его могут увидеть, и принялся обрывать лепестки с цветов. Он разминал их пальцами почти до кашеобразного состояния и грубо швырял вниз. Делая это, он едва не рычал. Когда с розами было покончено, кронпринц вернулся в покои, улегся рядом с Ноэлем, стиснув его, как любимую плюшевую игрушку, и уткнулся носом в затылок. Так и уснул.

 

**Сон второй**

_Город горел. Яркое пламя пожара полыхало почти до самых небес, по улицам бегали паникующие люди, слышались крики, вой и плач. Город горел, а по улицам шли солдаты в алой форме – армия Империи Эрроу, они не щадили никого, кто попадался им на пути. Таков был приказ Императора Илиара_ _III._

_Илиар никогда не делал ничего просто так, и если что-то делал, то преследовал сразу несколько целей. Сейчас сожжение города было демонстрацией и карательной миссией одновременно: так будет со всеми, кто пойдет против Империи. Пощады не жди, а бунтари дорого заплатят за свои действия. И это не обязательно будет смерть, существуют наказания более страшные и элегантные, чем она. К тому же, когда человек умирает, то его нельзя использовать в своих планах – такая расточительная трата ресурса!_

_Пламя безжалостно пожирало все, до чего могло дотянуться. Лизало дома и постройки жадно, с удовольствием – сегодня для огня был устроен настоящий пир. В его отсветах, точно укрытый рыжим плащом, стоял Илиар. На его лице была жестокая улыбка. А немного поодаль, закованный еще в неактивную пентаграмму, на коленях стоял человек. Ноэль видел его только со спины. Он попытался изменить угол обзора, но пентаграмма создавала помехи, не давая управлять сном._

_Человек стоял на коленях, голый по пояс. Его светлая спина, узкая, немного костлявая, хранила на себе красные отметины от кнута, была вся в синяках и грязи. Черные блестящие волосы спускались каскадом до лопаток, когда-то ухоженные, но сейчас всклокоченные и слипшиеся от крови и пота._

_\- Хотел бы я узнать, на что надеялся ты, Князь Северных земель, устраивая все это? – Илиар обвел рукой пылающую панораму._

_\- Тебе не понять, - послышался сорванный голос. Его владелец явно кричал недавно._

_Император пожал плечами._

_\- Все равно все будет по-моему, ты должен знать._

_\- Разве? – нет, человек на коленях хоть и выглядел жалко, но сломленным явно не был. Такой тон бывает только у тех, у кого есть туз в рукаве._

_\- Можешь не верить, - пожал плечами Илиар. – Ты – маг, Князь Северных земель, знаешь ли, зачем тебя поместили в эту пентаграмму?_

_Человек дернулся, как от удара, и попытался отвернуться. Ноэль почти увидел его профиль, но тут сон потерял стабильность, и все вокруг поплыло. Принц попытался его стабилизовать, но картина уже поменялась. Теперь пентаграмма горела зеленым зловещим цветом, а человек в ней корчился от судорог, что шли по его телу._

_\- …Великая, я принимаю его тело к себе в услужение… Великая, я принимаю его душу к себе в услужение… Великая, возьми большую часть его магии как плату… Великая, сделай так, чтобы он принадлежал лишь мне… Великая, сделай так, чтобы он подчинялся мне во всем… - Илиар стоял над пентаграммой и читал заклинание. Его рука была порезана, кровь капала на пол, глаза его горели тем же зеленым светом, что и сама пентаграмма. В этом человеке сейчас было почти невозможно узнать Императора, он был похож на демона преисподней, безжалостного, властного и неумолимого._

_\- Великая… - снова прошептал Илиар и сделал шаг вперед, внутрь пентаграммы – она послушно впустила его и заискрилась по телу зелеными сполохами, - …поставь клеймо на моем рабе в знак того, что ты принимаешь его жертву и отдаешь его мне…_

_Голос Императора затих, и вместе с этим прекратились судороги князя. Илиар заворожено смотрел, как над сердцем расцветает черное клеймо, и жестоко улыбался. Великая откликнулась и жертву приняла._

_Князь застонал, пошевелился, и Император наклонился над своим рабом, проводя тонкими пальцами по клейму, лаская._

_\- А теперь, мой милый, расскажи мне, где твоя сестра Эва, - потребовал он._

_В этот миг Ноэль проснулся._

На этот раз пробуждение не было болезненным. Скорее громким и потому неожиданным:

\- Что вы там копаетесь? Я сказал, чтобы принесли воды побыстрее! – раздался зычный голос дневного Затара. Значит, уже рассвело. И значит, Ноэль снова уснул, так и не выгнав кронпринца из своих покоев. Досадная ошибка.

Дверь в гостиную была открыта, а самого Затара в спальне не наблюдалось. Его одежда так и валялась на полу, сброшенная еще ночью. Это навело на неприятные подозрения. И чтобы их развеять, Ноэль взял халат и спешно закутался в него, прежде чем показаться в гостиной.

То, чего принц боялся, подтвердилось – Затар расхаживал, в чем мать родила, пугая горничных своим видом и требованиями. Испуганные девушки жались к стенке и друг к другу, что-то пытались лепетать, тогда как кронпринц угрожающе нависал над ними и рычал, требуя воды.

\- Что здесь происходит? – поинтересовался Ноэль. Горничных надо было срочно спасать от дурного нрава Затара, а то еще прихлопнет, как мух, и не заметит, а Ноэлю оправдывайся потом перед отцом, почему его подданные умирают.

\- У вас всегда такое плохое обслуживание? Я попросил принести горячей воды, чтобы помыть свой зад, который слипся от твоей спермы, а они что-то лепечут о том, что вода еще не нагрелась…

Ноэль наблюдал, как испуганные горничные еще и покраснели. Затар не скупился в выражениях и не скрывал, чем они занимались ночь напролет.

\- А потом снова меня придушишь? – приподнял бровь Ноэль.

Затар окинул его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, решая, насколько принц является извращенцем и что с этим делать.

\- Увлекаешься асфиксией? – он насмешливо приподнял бровь. – А сразу и не скажешь…

Ноэль мог вздохнуть с облегчением, похоже, убивать его никто не собирался. Но вот то, что горничные нашли в его покоях кронпринца, голого да еще «с задом, слипшимся от спермы» Ноэля, обещало новую порцию проблем. Одна из них – с отцом. Ведь после проведенной ночи, вряд ли кто-то поверит, что два дня назад Затар изнасиловал Его Высокоблагородие…

\- Нет, - поджал губы Ноэль, а потом посмотрел на притихших горничных. -  Что встали? Идите за водой!

Горничные в ответ что-то пискнули и помчались на выход, иногда спотыкаясь друг о друга. Затар, видя это, смеялся и напутствовал их басистым «Бу!», обманно бросаясь в их сторону. Те только увеличивали скорость и панику, начиная спотыкаться друг о друга еще интенсивнее.

Ноэль скрестил руки на груди, рядом с обнаженным Затаром ощущая себя каким-то уязвимым. Вот ночью у него было другое поведение, и воспринимался он другим человеком, а не этим животным, от которого было неизвестно чего ждать.

\- Ну? – Затар заметил на себе взгляд Ноэля, поэтому спросил.

\- Снова попытаешься меня убить?  Я же знаю теперь твой секрет.

Затар расхохотался. Только вот принцу было никак не до шуток.

\- Нет. Я решил оставить тебя в живых.

На такое хотелось ответить что-то язвительное, но Ноэль удержался – мысленно напомнил себе, что имеет дело с неуравновешенным душевнобольным.

\- Мог бы хоть одеться, а не пугать горничных своим голым задом… - выдохнул Ноэль.

\- Я грязный. Не хочу одеваться, пока не помоюсь. А до своих покоев за сменой одежды я точно не успею - у меня назначена дуэль.

Услышав это, Ноэль вначале подумал, что ослышался: с кем не бывает, тем более, после очередного сна, но Затар быстро развеял все сомнения.

\- У меня еще нет секунданта. Побудешь?

\- Что? – принц ощущал себя так, будто его только что пришибло пыльным мешком. Никак не мог сообразить, что происходит.

Затар вздохнул.

\- Спрашиваю, будешь ли ты моим секундантом?

Ноэль моргнул. Прав был ночной кронпринц – надо иметь богатую фантазию и чрезвычайно дурной нрав, чтобы оказываться в таких вот историях. Еще история с покушением на Его Высокоблагородие не улеглась, а он уже успел на дуэль кого-то вызвать!

\- А с кем дуэль?

\- Да с графом каким-то, - махнул рукой Затар, делая шаг к принцу. – Их тут столько, что не упомнишь…

Ноэль, почувствовав приближение кронпринца, невольно отступил. Это и стало его ошибкой, потому что лицо Затара расплылось в хищной улыбке, и он тут же бросился на свою жертву. Принц машинально пытался отскочить, но реакции не хватило. Затар схватил его и устроил на своем плече, не напрягаясь, к верху многострадальной задницей. Ноэль попытался возмутиться и вырваться, но получил звонкий шлепок.

На этой ноте и принесли воду.

\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул Затар и понес принца к бадье под ошарашенные взгляды слуг. Какие слухи теперь пойдут, было даже страшно представить…

 

_Днем ранее_

Идея Ноэля с местью Энару не понравилась сразу, но они дружили уже не один год, и граф знал, что возражать принцу – это занятие заведомо проигрышное, да еще и поссориться с ним можно. А ссориться с Ноэлем Энару не нравилось больше всего, вот и старался он огибать по возможности острые углы общения.

То, что подобная месть приведет к последствиям, он даже и не сомневался. А зная буйный неуправляемый темперамент кронпринца, можно было предположить самое худшее. Но на деле оказалось все еще хуже: попытка убийства, и теперь резиденция гудела, не хуже растревоженного улея.

Улеглось все более ли менее к обеду, когда было официально объявлено, что жизнь Третьего Принца вне опасности, а к вечеру - что господин Затар (по-прежнему, не назывался ни его титул, ни фамилия, что бесконечно интриговало придворных) ни в чем не виноват. Дознаватель Эмиль Ренан объяснил, что все произошедшее лишь досадное недоразумение, стороны уже уладили все дела между собой и что господину Затару разрешено покинуть свои апартаменты.

Шло время ужина, и большая часть постояльцев королевской резиденции санатория на Пречистых Источниках сползлась в ресторан. Исключением не стал и Энар. Его столик был у окна – тот самый, который обычно нравился Ноэлю потому, что отсюда был прекрасный обзор на весь ресторан, а из окна простирался прекрасный вид на зеленые холмы. Но сегодня место принца пустовало, и Энар ел в одиночестве. Конечно, он мог найти себе компанию: предложения присоединиться сыпались со всех сторон, но граф не горел желанием общаться хотя бы по той простой причине, что любое общество повлечет за собой вопросы о Третьем Принце. Ни для кого не было секретом, что граф Ликор и Его Высокоблагородие Ноэль Эрроу являлись близкими друзьями.

Энар не пил, но легкое головокружение все же не оставляло его. Он отмахнулся от него, посчитав, что причина его – сегодняшний день, наполненный волнениями. Ел он тоже без аппетита, но это являлось следствием скорее плохого настроения, чем самочувствия. Дело в том, что в зал вошел Его Высочество кронпринц Затар. Он вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, отпуская похабные шутки в  компании своих прихлебателей, совсем затерроризировал обслуживающий персонал своей требовательностью и шокировал всех тех придворных, что хотели подсесть к нему и выведать об истории с Третьим Принцем, своим варварским поведением. Энар наблюдал за этим с тихой злостью и сжимал зубы.

Голова по-прежнему кружилась.

\- Не откажетесь от моей компании, граф Ликор? – Энар не сразу понял, что с ним разговаривают. А когда повернул голову, спешно подорвался со своего места – рядом с ним стоял Марсель Андре, герцог Атар. Его тонкие бледные губы насмешливо улыбались, а пронзительные васильковые глаза, о которых бредила половина двора от мала до велика, смотрели с пониманием.

\- Конечно, нет, - произнес граф. Герцог же опустился на место, где обычно сидел Ноэль и жестом подозвал официанта. Заказ был прост настолько, насколько возможно: стейк с кровью и чашка кофе. На удивленно поднятые брови Энара, герцог рассмеялся и пояснил:

\- Я привык так ужинать. Не мне говорить вам, что привычка – это такая вещь, от которой трудно отказаться…

Герцог был красив. В нем была и утонченность, и светский лоск, и загадочность, которая так интриговала столичных дам. Он будто состоял из противоречий: веселый и одновременно печальный. Немного странный. И совершенно непонятный ни для кого при дворе. А появился он…

Провинция Андре находилась на восточных границах Империи, довольно далеко от столицы, славилась своими яблочными садами и водопадами. Но это сейчас, а тогда то была такая непролазная глушь, о которой почти никто ничего не знал. Тамошний барон слыл затворником, в столице не появлялся, в свет не выходил. И тут случилось так, что восточную границу пересекла армия королевства Атар, которое давно облизывалось на эту часть Империи, и они вырезали семейство почти подчистую. Позже оказалось, что спасся семнадцатилетний юноша, он ушел в лес, собрал партизанское движение и дал отпор захватчику. А потом подошло подкрепление в виде имперских легионов. Королевства Атар с тех пор не существует, а его часть была подарена новоиспеченному герцогу Андре. Было это больше двадцати пяти лет назад…

\- Не знал, что вы здесь, на Источниках, - заговорил Энар.

\- Просто проезжал мимо, - герцог пожал плечами. – Чистка ауры никогда лишней не бывает, сами знаете.

\- Да, это верно.

Энар почувствовал очередной приступ головокружения. Пришлось застыть на месте, чтобы не выдать слабость. Не хотелось позориться перед герцогом Атаром. Тот, казалось, ничего и не заметил. Официант принес стейк, и Андре занялся своим ужином.

\- Сегодня Его Высочество Затар особенно популярен, - между делом заметил он.

Такое заявление заставило вздрогнуть. Герцог Атар заметил и насмешливо сверкнул васильковыми глазами из-под густой черной челки, упавшей на глаза. Волосы у него всегда лежали волосок к волоску, сколько Энар его помнил. И прическа всегда была одна – в этом Андре был консервативен: блестящие волосы до лопаток (Энар мог поклясться, что он подкручивал их у концов) и челка, которая закрывала почти половину лица. И глаза подведены. А на руках у него были  перчатки – еще одна его загадка, которая бесконечно интриговала придворных.

«Снимаю только в постели», - любил шутить герцог Атар на вопросы придворных.

\- Вы знаете о кронпринце? – Энар не смог скрыть удивления, да и не пытался.

Герцог Атара снова пожал плечами.

\- Я бывал в Ироне. Увидев Его Высочество один раз, трудно его позабыть.

С этим граф Ликор был более чем согласен. Кронпринца позабыть было невозможно: и из-за внешности, и из-за действий. Кстати, о последних – когда Энар об этом подумал, Затар разбил очередную тарелку и смеялся, в то время как официанты принялись собирать осколки.

\- Раздражает его невоспитанность, - скривил красивые губы герцог Атар.

Раздражает… Именно это чувство сейчас испытывал Энар. И как раньше он не понимал, насколько сильно его раздражает этот принц. Или лучше сказать – злит?

Голова закружилась сильнее. Граф Ликор ухватился за стол, боясь, что его поведет.

\- Знает о своей безнаказанности. Так и будет все громить и насиловать всех, кто ему попадется… - продолжал говорить Андре.

 Энар слушал и понимал, что его собеседник кругом прав. Кронпринц привык к тому, что его никто не тронет. Привык пользоваться своим положением и уже ничего не боится. А из-за его устрашающего вида его даже на дуэль вызвать боятся.

\- Ему никто не может бросить вызов, чтобы остановить. Нет подходящего стрелка…

\- Да… - Энара все же повело, его глаза закатились, а дыхание участилось. Герцог только сузил глаза и замолчал. А внутри Энара все кипело, ярость была настолько обжигающей, что, казалось, если ничего не предпринять, то она съест его живьем.

Граф Ликор поднялся на ноги и даже извинился. Его движения были излишне резкими, наверное, от ярости, которая захлестнула его. Он швырнул салфетку, лежащую у него на коленях на стол, и направился к столику Затара. Перчатка нашлась в кармане. Ей-то и хлестнул Энар по лицу нагло ржущего кронпринца.

На мгновение установилась мертвая тишина. Улыбка стекла с лица Затара. Он посмотрел вниз, на оброненную перчатку и спокойно осведомился:

\- И где же я задел вашу честь, что вы вызываете меня?

Энар хотел сказать, что он отстаивает честь Третьего Принца, которого Затар изнасиловал вчера, но ему хватило ума не порочить и без того скандальное имя друга. Хватит и одного сегодняшнего удушения в апартаментах.

\- Здесь. Вы ведете себя неподобающим образом, что оскорбляет мой взор, - оскалился Энар.

Герцог Атар прикрыл рот рукой в белоснежной перчатке и рассмеялся. Но на него сейчас никто не смотрел. Все внимание было приковано к графу Ликору и кронпринцу.

\- В таком случае – принимаю, - хохотнул Затар и поднял перчатку. – Оружие?

\- Пистолеты! – по залу пронесся дружный вздох. Все знали о таланте графа Ликора.

\- Хорошо, - Затар, кажется, не обратил внимания на шум. – Тогда я назначу дату и время. Как насчет завтра, через час после рассвета?

Энар подумал, что ему все равно, когда расправиться с этим ублюдком. Пусть поживет еще одну ночь, граф Ликор будет с ним щедрым.

\- Согласен.

\- Тогда жду ваших секундантов… - Затар многозначительно посмотрел на него. Энар понял, что у него спрашивают имя.

\- Граф Энар Ликор.

\- Граф Энар Ликор, - эхом пробасил кронпринц.

Его противник тут же склонил голову и стремительно покинул ресторан. За его спиной раздавался шепот: жалели Затара, ведь нет стрелка в Империи лучше, чем Энар Ликор.

 

***

Происходящее Ноэлю не нравилось. Затар не назвал имени: действительно, не помнит, или здесь было что-то еще? Он не назвал и конкретной причины, отделавшись стандартным: «Чем-то его чести не угодил» - и равнодушного пожатия плечами. Похоже, ему было все равно – драться или нет. То, что у него неприятности и что он в чужой стране его как-то не волновало. Не волновало так же, что папочка его за много верст сейчас и вытащить, если что, не сумеет, а Император никакие переговоры проводить не будет, если действительно разозлится. И про острова забудет.

Чем думал Затар – не понятно.

\- Пойдем, я не хочу опоздать, - произнес он, одевшись. Одежда была несвежей, но на нем сидела так, что и не скажешь, что она такая. Но все равно, лучше бы он переоделся. С этой рубашкой и с этими брюками у принца были весьма стойкие ассоциации. И от них бросало в жар.

Заметив раздувшиеся ноздри Ноэля, Затар хмыкнул и шлепнул его по заднице снова.

\- Я бы, конечно, остался, Высочество, здесь с тобой, но не хочу, чтобы меня признали уклонившимся от дуэли.

Ноэль невольно вздохнул и покачал головой. Отвечать ему было нечего, поэтому он просто покинул свои апартаменты, выйдя в свежее утро. Затар шел за ним.

На дуэльной площадке оказалось много народа. Простые зеваки, которые еще и не ложились с вечера, ожидали незабываемого зрелища. Все еще пьяные, веселые – они шумели и отпускали сальные шуточки, достойные матросов, а не дворян. И это было привычно: когда очередная попойка достигала апогея, мало кто вспоминал о манерах. Здесь был и лекарь, уже знакомый принцу по вчерашнему осмотру. Выглядел он немного всколочено и недовольно: ему было не по вкусу участвовать в этой дуэли, дел и без того хватало. В секунданте Ноэль узнал виконта Дакура. Он стоял так, что принц не мог разглядеть дуэлянта Затара – загораживал весь обзор. Это не продлилось долго, потому что виконт увидел приближающихся Их Высочества, что-то сказал и отошел в сторону. И тогда Ноэль увидел Энара. Друг как раз проверял пистолеты, вдумчиво и четко, со знанием дела. Таким граф становился только тогда, когда собирался драться и… победить. Внутри Ноэля все похолодело.

Принц остановился так резко, что Затар едва на него не налетел. Послышалась сдавленная ругань и недовольный рык, и одновременно с этим Ноэля подхватили лапищи кронпринца.

\- Ходить разучился? – спросил Затар недовольно.

На заднем фоне кто-то заулюлюкал и зааплодировал – картину они представляли собой сейчас ту еще. Но Ноэль не обратил на это внимания, не до того сейчас. Ему было нужно, как воздух, выяснить одну вещь, убедиться. Потому что если он ошибся… Нет, не так: пусть он ошибается. Ноэль требовательно посмотрел на Затара, который взгляд этот заметил и насмешливо дернул бровью в ответ.

\- Ответь мне: ты дерешься с графом Энаром Ликором?

Надо отдать должное Затару. Он не стал лукавить, а ответил прямо и честно:

\- Да.

Ноэль вздохнул – нет, не ошибся,  и дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки кронпринца, но тот только сильнее притиснул его к себе.

\- Давай, Высочество, поиграем на публику… - и его губы накрыли губы Ноэля. Накрыли грубо, сминая сопротивление. В этом Затаре не было привычной податливости его ночного двойника, и хотя вкус оставался тем же, Ноэль понял, что не может воспринимать этих людей, как одного. Этот Затар был груб и неумолим, и, как и раньше, совершенно не заботился об ощущениях своего партнера. У Ноэля быстро заболели губы.

Затар отпустил его, наигравшись, и принц едва не потерял равновесие от неожиданности. Вот была на тебе стальная хватка - и вдруг нет ее. Это будто опору из-под ног выбили.

А потом дошло осознание слов Затара, сказанных перед поцелуем, и опору из-под ног выбило снова. Не то, чтобы Ноэля обижал факт того, что кронпринц использовал его – они все при дворе друг друга используют. Дело было в другом.  Даже то, что Энар и Затар сейчас будут стреляться, как-то отошло на второй план, потому что Его Высокоблагородие наконец-то понял, что за игру вел Затар. О нет, это со стороны казалось, что он совершает безумства и погружается в неприятности все глубже. На самом деле все совсем не так. Вчера он пробрался в апартаменты принца не за тем, чтобы «извиниться», а за тем, чтобы утром показаться слугам. И скандал с водой и таскания его на руках были устроены как раз для этого. Все должны знать, что у него и Ноэля прекрасные отношения. А если они прекрасные, то о каком изнасиловании здесь может идти речь?

Теперь дуэль. Он явно знал, что Энар близкий друг Ноэля, и поэтому от дуэли отказываться не стал: за что виноват - за все отвечу, вызывайте. Но я же не виноват! Потому что вот он, Третий Принц, даже ко мне в секунданты пошел!

Такой многоходовкой было впору восхититься, но на чашах весов стояло слишком много: жизнь Энара, друга, соратника, единомышленника, брата почти – если не по крови, так по духу, и кронпринца Ирона Затара, королевством которого очень заинтересован Император. И как эту дуэль остановить?

Ноэль решил начать с Энара. До него достучаться, может, и получится. В любом случае, выбора у него, как такового, нет – со стороны Затара подходить бесполезно.

И тут принц заметил, что с Энаром что-то не так. Его движения обычно плавные, текучие, как вода, выверенные – он очень хороший танцор и не менее прекрасный боец, сейчас были излишне резки. Может, сказывается бессонница из-за предстоящей дуэли?

\- Прошу прощения, но перед тем, как начать, я бы хотел сказать пару слов графу Ликору, - произнес Ноэль.

Ответ графа удивил своей резкостью. Опять же – резкость не присуща Энару ни с какой стороны.

\- Нам не о чем говорить, Ваше Высокоблагородие. Вы секундант моего противника, займите, пожалуйста, свое место!

Ноэль нахмурился. Посмотрел на Затара. Он уже держал в руке пистолет.

 - Энар, на два слова, - продолжал настаивать принц. Подобный ответ насторожил его еще сильнее, и причин, чтобы переговорить с другом, стало еще больше. Только вот граф Ликор не собирался уступать:

\- Нет! У нас дуэль!

Ответ поражал до глубины души: Энар никогда не говорил с ним в подобном тоне. Они были знакомы больше двадцати лет, и такого принц еще не слышал. От подобной грубости стало не по себе, но Ноэль чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так. Энара будто подменили.

Чтобы понять, в чем дело, Ноэль стал присматриваться внимательнее к Энару. Они прекрасно знали друг друга, малейшее изменение должно броситься в глаза.

\- Мы можем начинать? – виконт Дакур никогда не отличался особым терпением.

Ноэль качнул головой и снова посмотрел на раскрасневшегося от возбуждения друга. И увидел его глаза: они покраснели, а зрачки…

\- Жреца сюда! – закричал Ноэль, - Немедленно! Проверить графа Ликора на магическое воздействие!

\- Да что за ребячество? – кто-то фыркнул в толпе.

Ноэлю хотелось сказать что-то резкое, вроде того, чтобы зрители поискали себе другое развлечение, а еще лучше - отправить всех спать, но заставил себя промолчать. Затар смотрел на него с усмешкой и молчал. Энар пытался что-то возразить, но ему не дали. И только лекарь вздохнул:

\- Жреца так жреца. Я схожу за ним, - и поплелся в направлении резиденции.

Толпа загудела, но быстро стихла. Энар вздернул подбородок и бросил раздраженный взгляд на Ноэля. Такое поведение еще больше уверило в собственной правоте. Но если здесь ошибка, может разразиться очередной скандал. Впрочем, одним скандалом больше, одним – меньше, уже неважно.

Затар положил пистолет обратно в коробку, устроив его на бархатной обивке. И зашагал к принцу. Его рука обвила его талию в невероятно собственническом и демонстративном жесте – это было настолько очевидно, что разозлило Ноэля. Но принц не стал дергаться и вырываться, все равно уже поздно: нужный эффект создан, а если он начнет сейчас вырываться, то в любом случае, делу это не поможет.

\- Немедленно прекратите весь этот цирк, Затар! - прошипел Ноэль. Если бы принц не знал свою всю родословную от первого предка, занявшего трон много столетий назад, он бы мог поспорить, что где-то в нее затесались змеи, и подобное шипение – их наследие.

\- А я думал, что тебе нравится. И мы теперь на «вы»?

Выяснять отношения здесь было плохой идеей. Это он решил отложить до тех пор, пока ситуация с Энаром и дуэлью не прояснится. Только вот ожидание жреца и поведение Затара способствовало нарушению этих планов. К счастью, они не рухнули вовсе. И то потому, что появился уже знакомый златокудрый смазливый корнет, который приносил письмо от Императора. Он шел к ним с конвертом в руках.

\- Ваше Высокоблагородие, прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, но вам срочное письмо, - он бросил недовольный взгляд на Затара. Так смотрят на соперника. Это выглядело даже забавно, и в другой раз Ноэль бы посмеялся, но сейчас ощущал себя слишком нервным для этого.

\- Давай сюда, - Ноэль отошел от Затара, протягивая руку.

Это был уже знакомый конверт с сургучной печатью Императора. В прошлый раз подобное письмо принесло множество неприятностей. Сейчас, скорее всего, каждая его строчка будет пропитана праведным гневом отца. Ноэль знал, что у Илиара были причины для этого.

Он раскрыл конверт. Письмо оказалось коротким, всего в несколько слов:

« _Возвращайся в столицу, сын_ ».

Ноэль поднял голову, и заметил, что корнет покорно ожидает. Чего именно – для принца так и осталось загадкой. Скорее всего, его просто предупредили, чтобы он дождался ответа. Не глядя, Ноэль всунул в руки ему раскрытое письмо и сказал:

\- Известите слуг, что как только недоразумение с дуэлью будет разрешено, мы с графом Ликором уезжаем. Пусть пакуют вещи.

 

***

Жрец появился не скоро. Ждать устали все: и зрители, и участники. Некоторые, особенно «уставшие» за ночь, уселись на траве, а другие бродили туда-сюда, от одной кучки придворных к другой, что-то обсуждая.

Солнце уже поднялось высоко и начало припекать. Ветра сегодня не было, поэтому жара ощущалась особенно остро. В солнечных лучах шевелюра Затара выглядела особенно ярко. Энар же казался бледным подобием самого себя: у него даже волосы потускнели. Хотя, может, причина была в том, что на них не было геля? Дуэлянты и секунданты переговаривались крайне мало, будто им и сказать нечего было. Ноэль опасался, что граф Ликор будет рваться в бой, но этого не случилось. Когда лекарь ушел, вся его пылкость сдулась, оставив после себя рассеянный взгляд и мешки под глазами. Сейчас Энар выглядел больным.

Наконец, показалась закутанная в белые одежды фигура жреца. Лекарь шел за ним, на шаг позади, и выглядел еще недовольнее, чем раньше. Лицо жреца же, страдающее излишней надменностью и холодностью, в обрамлении ритуальных кос, казалось нечитаемым.

Ноэль не любил жрецов. Не любил еще с детства, когда страдал одержимостью, и три жреца пришли беса из него изгонять. Старая то была история: он из любопытства проник в хранилище магических артефактов, и там по неосторожности подхватил беса. Бес вначале затаился – Ноэль и не заметил, что было что-то не так, но когда показался, было уже поздно. Принц не помнил, что он творил, и считал это благом, потому что рассказы до него доходили один страшнее другого, зато в память врезались жрецы, которые беса этого изгоняли. Никогда в жизни его так не оскорбляли, не обращались так неаккуратно, не унижали и не показывали, насколько принц жалок по сравнению с ними, служителями Великой! С тех пор Ноэль старался иметь с ними как можно меньше дел.

\- Ваше Высочество,  - жрец обратился сразу к Ноэлю, как к человеку, который занимает самое высокое положение в обществе из всех присутствующих. – Что-то произошло?

\- Да, я прошу проверить на магическое воздействие графа Ликора. У меня есть подозрения, что он участвует в дуэли не по своей воле.

Услышав такую формулировку вопроса, Энар фыркнул и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Ноэль мог поклясться, что там что-то нелепое в его адрес.

\- Сейчас посмотрим, Ваше Высочество.

Жрец приблизился к Энару. Энар же отчего-то отшатнулся от него, как от чумного, и пришлось его держать, чтобы не сбежал ненароком. Жрец достал из складок своей одежды небольшой кристалл, подвешенный на цепочке, и поднял его в руке так, чтобы сам кристалл оказался на уровне глаз графа.  Взгляд сразу же приковался к нему, а сам Энар остановился и даже моргать перестал.

Зрители подтянулись поближе. Они вытягивали шеи, но надо отдать должное – слишком близко не подходили, три или четыре шага оставили. Ноэль наблюдал за действом со стороны. Долгое время ничего не происходило, и принц начал сомневаться в правильности своих выводов. Может, он принял желаемое за действительное? Но сомнения сразу рассеялись, когда кристалл блеснул и стал наливаться чернотой. Стало ясно:

\-  На графе магическое воздействие, - констатировал жрец и повернулся к слугам. – Отведите его искупаться в Источник. Это должно его очистить…

На миг поднялся такой шум, какой создает стая галок, сидящих на ветке. Дворяне голосили наперебой, возмущенно и удивленно, а Ноэль только напряженно хмурился и поджимал губы: как так получилось, что на его друге было магическое воздействие?

Жрец решил, что свою работу он выполнил, и, развернувшись, отправился к себе. Лекарь тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед, но решил остаться, вдруг какие травмы случатся. И был прав, потому что во всей этой суматохе, никто и не заметил, что Энар дуэльный пистолет в коробку  так и не вернул. Ноэлю было не до того, а виконт Дакур о чем-то горячо спорил с баронетом Ластруда.

 Принц очнулся только тогда, когда услышал щелчок затвора. Граф Ликор уже прицелился, его рука была вытянута, один глаз прищурен. Метил он в сердце – Ноэль знал, что Энар всегда стреляет в него. Кажется, принц даже что-то крикнул, но было уже поздно: раздался выстрел, и кронпринц рухнул на землю.

Время остановилось. Ноэль никак не мог осознать произошедшее. Он смотрел на стоящего с вытянутой рукой Энара, окутанного облаком порохового дыма, краем глаза он видел Затара, лежащего на земле, и его волосы растеклись кровавыми змеями. Или это не волосы были, а по-настоящему. Принц не мог поверить в происходящее. Реальность ускользала от него, он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться или сделать что-нибудь или… Да что можно сделать в данной ситуации?

\- Обездвижьте графа Ликора! – первым во всей ситуации сориентировался лекарь. Он был немолодым, и на своем веку повидал много.

Слуги ринулись к нему, а Энар выронил из руки пистолет и сам рухнул на колени. Он задрал голову к небу и расхохотался. Смех этот был настолько неприятным, что Ноэля замутило, и у него закружилась голова – еле на месте устоял.

А лекарь уже спешил к кронпринцу. Присел рядом с ним на колени, начиная осматривать рану, но вдруг отстранился. Это могло означать только одно – уже не жилец. Но Затар удивил всех и в этот раз: вначале пошевелился, а потом вовсе сел.

\- Меткий, зараза, думал, что уже не уклонюсь… - хмыкнул он, демонстрируя всем зрителям алое пятно на рубашке в районе сердца.

\- Дайте, я вас осмотрю, - произнес лекарь.

\- Это просто царапина. Пуля прошла по касательной.

Ноэль подумал, что Затару невероятно повезло. В дуэли уклоняться нельзя, но это была не дуэль. А еще он почувствовал облегчение. Такое, что казалось, будто гора с плеч слетела.

\- А почему вы рухнули на землю? – поинтересовался лекарь.

\- Равновесие потерял, когда уклонялся, - скривился Затар и поднялся. Даже не взглянув ни на скрученного Энара, ни на Ноэля, двинулся в сторону здания.

Принц смотрел на него со спины: волосы запутались, в них затесались листья и несколько травинок, белая рубашка в зеленых разводах и крови. Он удалялся прочь молча, никому ничего не сказав, в одиночестве, явно не желая принимать дальнейшее участие в этом фарсе – и так уже много сделал. Ноэль провожал его взглядом и думал о том, что, когда Энар пройдет чистку, они уедут в столицу. Кронпринц останется здесь. И они больше не увидятся. Во всяком случае, Его Высокоблагородие очень надеялся на это.

 

***

Вскоре Ноэль понял, что сглупил, когда приказал корнету, чтобы слуги собирали вещи. С этими сборами они могли уничтожить улики или какие-то зацепки, которые могли привести к тому, как Энар получил магическое воздействие.

Проследив за тем, что графа сопроводили на Источник, сам Ноэль поспешил в его апартаменты, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно. Принц знал, что собирается найти иголку в стоге сена, но не оставлял надежд что-то выяснить.

В комнатах Энара было тихо. Слуги или еще не начинали сборы, или уже закончили. Очень хотелось верить в первое – тогда шансов больше. Оказавшись внутри, Ноэль застыл. Здесь витал едва ощутимый запах тлена. И еще было что-то не так. Что именно, он понять не мог, и решил пока не думать по этому поводу, а заняться делом.

Он обыскал шкафы и комоды в поисках подозрительного предмета, заглядывал за мебель, даже свернул ковер – туда тоже могло затесаться что-то. В гостиной ничего не нашел, поэтому перешел в спальню. А там… там все цветы, которые были в вазах не просто завяли, они почернели. Такое ощущение, будто они моментально сгнили. Не обошел этот неприятный феномен и цветы в кадках. Буро зеленая масса, что лежала там, лишь отдаленно напоминала листья.

Не связать почерневшие цветы и магическое воздействие на Энара было нельзя. Ноэль разбирался в подобной магии плохо – его направлением было сновиденье, но тут перед его глазами всплыл текст древней книги, прочитанной еще в отрочестве, в кабинете отца:

_«Магическое управление. Возможно только в случаях договора с демоном высшего порядка…_

_…Демону, помимо души, отдается еще какая-то часть тела. В неприкрытом состоянии она выпускает миазмы, к которым особенно чувствительны растения…»_

Ноэль понял, что ему нужно переговорить со специалистом.  Его знаний катастрофически не хватало. И, конечно, вызвать жреца. А еще лучше передать сообщение отцу, чтобы прислал сюда своих людей: покушение на кронпринца – это не детские игрушки. Да и о личности, которая заключила договор с демоном высшего порядка, тоже нужно узнать.

Ноэль уже собирался уходить, как увидел неподалеку от кровати Энара что-то черное. Приблизившись, он с изумлением обнаружил черную розу. Участь всех растений в этой комнате ее обошла, напротив, она выглядела так свежо, будто ее только сорвали.

Черная роза, почти такая же, как ему прислали вчера утром. И сразу вспомнились слова Энара, когда он увидел букет: «Я бы на твоем месте не оставлял их здесь. Вдруг в них полно приворотного зелья…» - сказал он. Может, он что-то чувствовал?

Или ощущал, что в этих розах что-то есть. Возможно, не для Третьего Принца, а для самого графа. Но что сейчас гадать? Тот букет, в любом случае, нужно будет отдать людям отца – вдруг он опасен.

С этой мыслью, Ноэль развернулся на каблуках, и поспешил покинуть апартаменты Энара. Теперь ему стоило выяснить другое: может, вчера Энар с кем-то общался, кто мог передать ему предмет или что-то в этом роде…

В салоне было душно, несмотря на открытые окна. Да и день сегодня выдался жаркий, не в пример предыдущим. Ноэль нацепил на лицо улыбку и коротко поздоровался со всеми присутствующими. Присутствующих было много, и все они горячо обсуждали последние новости, которых насчитывалось достаточно, чтобы говорить о них целую неделю, а то и больше.

\- А вот и мой мальчик! Мы ждали, что ты появишься! Ведь не уедешь же, не попрощавшись со старой герцогиней? – Герцогиня Жудит Лиаш, дама преклонного возраста, весьма уважаемая и влиятельная, имела авторитета у Императора столько, что могла общаться с его сыновьями несколько фамильярно.

\- Как вы могли о таком подумать, тетя? - вопросил Ноэль, кланяясь госпоже Жудит и касаясь губами ее высохшей руки.

Или, может, она могла обращаться с сыновьями Императора несколько фамильярно потому, что являлась старшей сестрой покойной Императрицы?

\- Это хорошо, мой мальчик. Посидишь со мной? – она похлопала рукой по стулу, стоящему неподалеку от ее кресла.

\- Конечно.

Герцогиня Лиаш была из тех дам, которые знали все обо всех. Ее любили сплетни, а она любила их, поэтому они стекались к ней, как реки в море. Если кого-то и стоит спрашивать  про Энара, так это у нее.

\- Я слышала, что мой мальчик влюбился? – поинтересовалась она, когда Ноэль уселся на стул. К подобному вопросу принц был готов – не в первый раз ходит такая сплетня.

\- Нет, это просто… короткая связь, - бесцветно улыбнулся принц.

\- Ну-ну, я видела, как вы друг на друга смотрите. Это не может быть короткой связью, поверь мне. - Ее ладонь накрыла руку Ноэля и успокаивающе похлопала. – Моя сестра тоже говорила про Императора, что это «короткая связь». И результат этой «короткой связи» я вижу прямо перед собой!

\- Вряд ли у нас с господином Затаром когда-нибудь будут дети, - не удержался от возражения Ноэль.

\- Нет, конечно, не это я имела в виду. Я хотела сказать, что ваше дело – молодое, сегодня поругались, завтра помиритесь…

Когда они с Затаром поругались, Ноэль припомнить не мог. Но раз так говорит госпожа Жудит, то, несомненно, так оно и было. Впрочем, принц так же не мог припомнить, когда герцогиня их видела вместе…

\- Я вижу, что ты переживаешь.

\- Есть немного, - согласился Ноэль больше для поддержания разговора, чем из искренности.

Герцогиня ободряюще улыбнулась и потрепала принца по плечу. Ноэль давно заметил, что пожилые люди ищут прикосновений гораздо больше, чем остальные, принял это как данность и позволял им делать с собой, что угодно.

\- У вас очень сложные отношения, - она покачала головой, вздыхая. – Но ничего, наладятся.

\- Да, тетя, спасибо. Я тоже так думаю, - он взял небольшую паузу. Достаточную, чтобы можно было перевести тему, и не достаточную, чтобы она успела вставить свою реплику. – Скажите, вы вчера не видели никого… необычного рядом с графом Ликором?

\- Бедный мальчик, я слышала, что он подвергся магическому воздействию! Как он?

\- Сейчас он на Источниках. Мы уедем, как только ему станет лучше.

Герцогиня понимающе покивала.

\- А почему ты интересуешься? Это связано с сегодняшним происшествием?

\- Вряд ли, - солгал Ноэль. Не хотелось, чтобы эта история получила более широкую огласку. Если кто-то узнает, что принц подозревает среди дворян контрактника с демоном высшего порядка, может начаться паника. – Тут другое. Мой друг стал скрытен в последнее время. Мы знакомы слишком давно, и я знаю, какой он становится, когда появляется кто-то… милый сердцу. Но он не говорит со мной об этом. Я подумал, что его возлюбленный кто-то известный…

Это была хорошая уловка. Герцогиня ловилась на любовные интриги, как рыба в сети – сразу и надежно.

\- Ах вот оно что, - заулыбалась она. – Тогда я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Да и мне стало многое понятно.

\- Что именно вам стало понятно, тетя? – нетерпеливо спросил принц.

\- Марсель Андре, - она многозначительно посмотрела на Ноэля.

\- Герцог Атар? – удивление было настолько велико, что принц приподнял брови. Заметив смятение, госпожа Жудит улыбнулась и закивала.

\- Наш мрачный герой с васильковыми глазами, - подтвердила она. – Он пробыл на Источниках всего один день, и как мы не уговаривали его остаться, не согласился. Присоединиться к трапезе все отказывался, а потом мы увидели, как он обедает с графом Ликором. Как тогда я удивилась!

Герцог Атар. Нет, здесь что-то не вязалось. Марсель Андре был невероятно предан Императору, предан не только душой, но и телом. Как-то в отца стреляли – очередное покушение, которое не успела предупредить разведка или остановить охрана, так герцог Атар заслонил Императора собой. Ноэль никогда не забудет встревоженное лицо отца и то, как он затыкал рукой его рану на груди и даже не просил, он приказывал ему жить, не умирать.

\- Да, шокирующая новость… - произнес принц.

Он не знал, что и думать.

 От дальнейших разговоров с герцогиней Ноэля отвлек слуга, который принес записку о том, что Энар покинул Источники и ожидает принца в его апартаментах. Его Высокоблагородие со всеми распрощался и поспешил к графу.

 

***

Рыжий огонь в камине жадно пожирал бумагу. Она чернела и сворачивалась, пряча от посторонних глаз свою тайну. Но все же хрупкий пепел мог что-то рассказать - лишь до тех пор, пока его не тронули кочергой, смешивая с горячими древесными углями. Сейчас на нем отчетливо проступали слова:

 _«Это правда?»_ \- идеальный почерк. Будто его владелец – учитель чистописания.

И немного ниже надпись, уже сделанная другой рукой. Рукой, будто неуклюжей, будто неопытной, такой, какая только-только научилась держать в руке перо и выводила свои первые слова:

_«Да, Ваше Величество. Его дар просыпается после интимного контакта с кронпринцем Затаром. Хотите знать больше?»_

Но мрачный мужчина с васильковыми глазами, стоящий у камина, прочитать этого уже не мог. Он просто задумчиво смотрел на огонь, хмуря брови и жестко сжав губы – выражение лица в самый раз, чтобы строить планы по захвату Империи, ну или хотя бы соседнего королевства. Например, северного. Того самого, откуда он был родом.

\- Ты уже вернулся? – дверь хлопнула, и в кабинете оказался Император. Он выходил ненадолго,  гвардейцы, зная о том, что мужчина с васильковыми глазами – лицо к Илиару приближенное, без каких-либо разговоров впустили его.

\- Да, Ваше Величество. Я всегда буду возвращаться к вам… - и он встал на колени, покорно, опустив голову.

На суровом лице Илиара появилась улыбка. Он пересек комнату и взял мужчину за подбородок. Тот с готовностью запрокинул голову и посмотрел на своего Императора снизу вверх.

\- Это хорошо, Марсель, - Илиар провел большим пальцем по бледным губам и усмехнулся. Марсель послушно прикрыл глаза, принимая это прикосновение с таким видом, будто это был дар Великой.

Тогда Император снял черную розу, которая висела у герцога в петлице, и коснулся ее губами.

\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Марсель. Без остатка, - ему нравилось напоминать о клейме, что много лет горело на груди герцога Атара.


	3. Демон

Поезд шел в столицу почти без остановок. Мерно стучали колеса, звенели пустые стаканы из-под чая в такт движению поезда, за окном разворачивались природные пейзажи: леса и поля перемежались с редкими деревушками. В купе было тихо. Энар полулежа читал очередной роман, а Ноэль дремал. Засыпал, убаюканный стуком колес, и когда тело от сидения затекало, просыпался, переворачивался, смотрел в окно и снова погружался в дрему.

Он не думал. Не думал о том, что Энар не помнит ни встречи с герцогом Атаром, ни того, как в его спальне оказалась черная роза.  А когда после чистки ему сообщили, что он вызвал на дуэль Затара, да и еще покушался на него, так его лицо исказилось в такой гримасе недоумения, какую Ноэль видел только на своих именинах, когда виновник торжества и его гости решили жестоко разыграть графа Ликора. Надо сказать, шутка удалась. С принцем друг не разговаривал неделю и дулся демонстративно. Но теперь это не было ни шуткой, ни глупым розыгрышем.

\- Что ты знаешь о демонах высшего порядка? – ни с того, ни с сего поинтересовался Ноэль, в очередной раз покидая дрему. Мысли в голове плыли плавно и лениво.

\- А? – вопрос Энара озадачил. Он оторвался от своей книги и посмотрел на принца. – То же, что и все. Детские сказки это.

\- Может быть… - ответил Ноэль и прикрыл глаза.

Демоны высшего порядка описывались как страшные монстры. Чтобы их призвать, нужно было принести в жертву целый город среднего размера. Так считалось, во всяком случае. Как было на самом деле – Ноэль не знал.

Про этих демонов ходили различные сказания и легенды. Про них рассказывали детям в темноте, перед сном, а потом те не спали ночами, боясь, что монстры вынырнут из-под кровати и утащат в ад.

Может, и правда, сказки? Или загадочная персона с черными розами усиленно изображает, что вызвала демона, а на самом деле…

Энар вернулся к своему роману, а Ноэль лежал с закрытыми глазами. Вскоре он снова начал погружаться в дрему, из которой был вырван внезапным гудком паровоза. Принц дернулся и огляделся.

Дверь в их купе оказалась открыта, и узкий проход загораживало мощное тело Затара. Он выглядел так, будто был котом, который только что отыскал мышиное гнездо и собирается с ним хорошенько позабавиться. Желтые глаза смотрели на Ноэля насмешливо.

\- Что вы… - послышалось от Энара, а Затар шагнул вперед, ловко разворачиваясь в тесноте купе, подхватил за шиворот графа Ликора и выставил за дверь. Когда тот опомнился, уже щелкнул замок, который запер Затара и Ноэля в одном купе.

\- Эй, открой! Открой, кому говорю! – Энар возмущенно забарабанил в дверь, отчего она тряслась и громыхала.

\- Нам с Высочеством надо поговорить, - сообщил Затар. – А ты мешаешь.

\- Впусти меня! Я тебя наедине с Ноэлем не оставлю! – Энар продолжал отчаянно ломиться, но его стойко игнорировали.

С появлением Затара в купе стало как-то тесно. Он возвышался над принцем горой, стоял слишком близко, излучал волны такой силы, что Ноэлю хотелось поежиться или забиться в угол – чем дальше от него, тем лучше. Он неосознанно потер горло, с которого медленно сходили синяки.

\- Иди погуляй. Обещаю, что убивать его не стану, - посмеялся Затар и уселся туда, где еще минуту назад был Энар. Откинулся на спинку и принялся пристально смотреть на Ноэля. Стало ясно, что он не уйдет, пока не получит то, зачем он пришел. Знать бы еще, что именно ему нужно…

\- Энар, оставь нас ненадолго, - сказал принц. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Стук прекратился. Ноэль мог поклясться, что до его слуха донесся обиженный хмык, прежде чем послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

\- Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, - прокомментировал Затар, откровенно веселясь. Он сложил руки на груди, и от этого казался еще шире.

Ноэль не стал отвечать. Только вздохнул и выпрямил спину, надеясь, что так этот хищник не почувствует сковавшего его напряжения. А еще провел рукой по волосам, которые растрепались из-за его дремы.

Ноэль молчал, и Затар молчал тоже, предпочитая рассматривать принца и насмешливо кривить губы. Наверное, он ждал, что Его Высокоблагородие заговорит первым, но разговаривать было не о чем, да и не хотелось вовсе. Затара видеть не хотелось тоже. Но молчать – это не выход.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Ноэль решил начать с самого очевидного вопроса. И получил очевидный ответ:

\- К тебе пришел.

\- Зачем?

Затар все так же прожигал его желтым взглядом. Ноэль снова ощутил, как мурашки бегают по коже. И вряд ли это был страх.  Запах, который исходил от кронпринца, был слишком знакомым с прошлой ночи. Ноэлю казалось, что он весь пропитался им, с головы до пят. Так пахла осень, когда роняла листья. Пахла его кожей и его волосами… Какая глупость.

\- Захотелось, - ответил Затар.

Его желания, конечно, все объясняли. Но Ноэль другого и не ожидал, он знал, что кронпринц импульсивен и следует за своими сиюминутными желаниями.

\- И как ты меня нашел?

В поезде много вагонов и куча купе. Неужто заглядывал во все? Или выспрашивал проводника: а с каком купе едет Третий Принц? Возможны и такие варианты.

\- На тебе клеймо одержимого. Ощутить тебя просто – ты отсвечиваешь.

Ноэль заморгал недоуменно.

\- Что?

Затар рассмеялся, и принц ощутил себя глупцом. Его просто разыграли, как какого-то подростка. Только вот зря он сказал про клеймо одержимого – сразу в душе всколыхнулись неприятные воспоминания о том бесе, который затаился в нем и бесчинствовал позже.

\- Куда ж ты так влез, что получил такой «подарок»?

\- В отцовское хранилище… - слова вырвались прежде, чем Ноэль сумел сообразить, что говорить об этом не хочет вовсе.

\- Понятно, - Затар по-прежнему улыбался. Принца это уже начало раздражать.

Злость вспыхнула тогда, когда  Затар похлопал ладонью по коленке и произнес:

\- Иди сюда.

Ноэль бросил на него уничтожительный взгляд и поджал губы – очень надеялся, что этот дикарь все поймет сам. Но, видно, зря.

\- Не хочешь? – что-то недоброе промелькнуло в его глазах. Конечно, ведь кронпринц не привык к отказу. Его это сразу злить начинало. – Тогда я сделаю все сам.

Он пересел на сиденье Ноэля и схватил принца за талию, приподнимая, чтобы пересадить к себе на колени. Все попытки сопротивления он подавил быстро: скрутил так, что и двинуться невозможно.

\- Зачем тебе все это? – снова спросил Ноэль. Он очень надеялся, что на этот раз ответят более внятно. Только зря.

\- Хочется – я же сказал, - шею обдало горячим дыханием. Затар потерся носом о чувствительное место за ухом, коснулся его губами – так легко, что поцелуй показался почти невесомым, и мурашки пошли по телу. – У тебя есть долг ко мне, я пришел за ним.

Реальность как-то поплыла. Ноэль чувствовал себя будто в вещем сне, которым пытается управлять, но он настолько нестабилен, что не получается ничего сделать.

\- Какой долг? – спросил он. Голову пытался сберечь холодной, даже если тело уже почувствовало знакомый жар, уловило знакомый запах, среагировало на близость. Тело вообще глупое – оно помнит хорошее и помнит плохое, а в случае с Затаром хорошего было больше, больше было и приятного: феерический секс, ласки, сонные уставшие тела, сплетенные в объятиях.

\- Смотри, - довольно хохотнул Затар и принялся тискать Ноэля, тот стоически терпел такие приставания. – Твой член побывал в моей заднице два раза, а мой в твоей – лишь раз. Я считаю это несправедливым.

\- И ты пришел это исправить? – холодно осведомился принц. В ответе ничего удивительного не было, ведь от Затара можно ожидать чего-то подобного.

\- Да.

Рука легла на подбородок и повернула. Ноэлю не нравились поцелуи этого Затара, агрессии в них было слишком много, будто он не знал, куда ее еще деть. И секс с ним ему не понравится – это тоже. Задница хоть болеть и перестала с прошлого раза, но вряд ли зажила полностью.

Во время поцелуя Ноэль просто не сопротивлялся. Он подчинился, открыл рот и только принимал, отказываясь отвечать или даже шевелиться.

\- Ты снова изображаешь бревно, - хмыкнул Затар и укусил в шею. А потом расстегнул рубашку, оголил плечо, приходясь по горячей коже легкими поцелуями. – Неужели я так плох?

Если Ноэль скажет правду, Затар его снова придушит? Или просто мощными руками сломает позвоночник?

\- Да, плох…

\- Понятно, - ничего не изменилось. Или Затар просто его не слушал. Его губы снова коснулись плеча, упавшая челка защекотала обнаженную кожу, а потом…

Ноэль вздрогнул. По телу побежали мурашки шустрой стайкой, а спина прогнулась. Ноэль не мог понять сам себя: ему хотелось отстраниться и так же сильно хотелось прижаться теснее. Внутри сгустилась такая мешанина чувств и эмоций, что понять свои ощущения принц не смог бы при всем желании. А все почему? Потому что после нежных прикосновений Затар довольно чувствительно прикусил кожу, посылая по нервам такую волну удовольствия, что впору удивляться.

\- А вот и твой секрет, Мое Высочество, - кронпринц снова держал Ноэля за подбородок. Губы находились так близко, что его дыхание чувствовалось на собственных губах. – Тебе нравится контраст. Хочешь поиграть в горячо-холодно, м?

Ноэль не сразу понял, что у него спрашивают. Некоторое время он молчал, но потом все же удостоил публику ответом:

\- Нет.

\- Еще и лжец.

Принц не знал, что ему может понравится подобное. Он привык быть сверху, ему это нравилось, и он получал от этого удовольствие. Но то, что делал Затар, наверное, его бы ошеломило, если бы Ноэль сейчас соображал чуть лучше. Чувствительные прикосновения чередовались с едва уловимыми, и это действовало на него не хуже крепкого вина.

После очередного укуса он не удержал стон и, прогнувшись, чтобы дать больший доступ к своей шее Затару, заерзал на его коленях. Большие руки, которые еще недавно его душили, сейчас забрались под рубашку и гладили по спине, пока губы, и зубы, и язык терзали его, оставляя красные отметины на ключицах.

Ноэль почувствовал, что возбужден. И что особенно острыми ощущения становятся, когда он ерзает, а его задница трется о вставший член Затара, который по-прежнему находился в брюках, но от этого его твердость не казалась менее приятной. От этого контраста, который обеспечивал кронпринц, у Ноэля обострилась чувствительность. Его кожу свербело.

Затар это будто понял.  Он усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке можно было разглядеть превосходство, но Ноэлю было не до того, потому что его приподняли, как маленького, и одним движением стянули штаны вместе с бельем. Рука теперь огладила чувствительную ягодицу, огладила нежно, будто подготавливая к тому, что сейчас будет.

По купе разнесся звонкий звук шлепка, и принц коротко вскрикнул и до боли прикусил губу. Игра в горячо-холодно продолжалась.

Она продолжалась, и вскоре Ноэль ненавидел сам себя: он так дрожал от возбуждения, перекинутый через коленку Затара, что хотелось извиваться. Член стал каменным, болезненным и требовал немедленной разрядки.

\- Нравится? – Затар наградил еще одним шлепком. Принц судорожно выдохнул, когда пальцы коснулись его входа, чувствительного, еще помнящего насилие, учиненное над ним, но от этого не менее жаждущего проникновения.

\- Нет, - машинально ответил Ноэль.

Затар ухмыльнулся. Руки всего на мгновение оставили его, отчего принц чуть позорно не захныкал – позже он будет себя за это ненавидеть, только сейчас ничего поделать не мог – но вскоре вернулись, уже скользкие и смазанные. Ноэль снова дернулся, не понимая, чего хочет больше: их внутри или сбежать. Решил за него все Затар, положил одну руку на поясницу, фиксируя, а другой продолжил поглаживать анус. Он проник одним пальцем, и было хорошо – Ноэлю хотелось этого. Он всхлипнул, выгнулся и невольно шире расставил ноги, облегчая проникновение. Чувствовать, как в него, такого возбужденного и разгоряченного что-то входит, пусть даже это только палец, оказалось невероятно приятно – было не больно, просто очень остро отдавалось во всем теле ощущение заполненности и скольжения внутри.

\- Добавь второй… - прохрипел Ноэль.

\- Моему Высочеству нравится? – хохотнул Затар. Он убрал вторую руку с поясницы и накрыл пальцами губы. Ноэль невольно открыл рот, впуская их в себя.

\- Нет, - снова ответил принц.

\- Какой ты у меня привереда, - не унимался Затар, и добавил второй палец. Снова не было больно, было другое ощущение – натянутости. Ноэль не выдержал, и заерзал так, чтобы тереться каменным членом о ногу кронпринца и одновременно насаживаться на пальцы. – И затейник. Хочешь поиграть в лошадку? Так и быть, буду твоим коником…

Ноэль в ответ только прикусил пальцы Затара у себя во рту. Двигаясь так, он не забывал их облизывать и посасывать. И кто бы мог подумать, что ему понравится быть настолько распластанным и заполненным так?

\- Нет, - простонал он снова.

Затар на это усмехнулся угрожающе:

\- Если сейчас спустишь, трахну так. Не посмотрю, что у тебя задница стала чувствительной и член обмяк.

И с этими словами добавил третий палец. На этот раз было больновато, но не настолько, чтобы стать неприятным. Наоборот, заведенное игрой Затара ранее его тело приняло подобное ощущение, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И это было так прекрасно, что Ноэль выматерился, а потом лихорадочным шепотом согласился на «лошадку», поняв, что хочет сегодня не только три пальца, но еще и член.

Затар заржал, откинув голову – не ожидал, что принц скажет это так. Смех почти отрезвил, ударил по оголенным нервам, похоть превратил в ярость. Ноэль прикусил пальцы у себя во рту так сильно, как мог. Кронпринц вскрикнул, вырвал руку и цыкнул недовольно:

\- Если ты кусаешься, то больше целовать тебя не стану.

На что Ноэль только фыркнул совсем по-кошачьи. Затар же приподнял его, как малого ребенка, и усадил к себе на колени. Он быстро высвободил свою плоть из брюк, смазал ее еще скользкой рукой и снова взялся за принца.

\- Обхвати меня ногами, - приказал он. Ноэлю показалось, что с ним обращаются, как с девственницей. Вначале смеялся, а теперь считает за гуся хрустального – на хуй если резко натянуть, так рассыплется.

\- Да пошел ты!

Ноэль уперся руками в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть и даже спрыгнуть с колен, но не тут-то было. Затар сильнее его сжал, и его глаза стали жестокими и злыми.

\- Нет, Мое Высочество, идешь как раз таки ты. Сказать куда? – и усадил на себя. Нет, не быстро. Опускал медленно, так, что Ноэль чувствовал каждый миллиметр проникающей в него плоти. И это не было неприятно, это было так хорошо, что впору себя возненавидеть.

Затар опустил на себя Ноэля и остановился. Успокоился, давая привыкнуть, и понять, что бежать некуда – уже усадили.

\- Давай, я хорошая лошадка, - кронпринц коснулся дыханием разгоряченной груди, потом губами, мягкими и влажными, прихватил кожу зубами. – Ты ведь этого хотел…

Ноэль снова невольно заерзал, пошевелился, и его тело сладко прострелило ощущениями. Простата. Он еле сдержал стон – здесь победил, но не сумел удержать себя от дальнейшего движения. Возбуждение никуда не спало, оно просто закручивалось в тугую спираль. Хотелось еще и еще. И двигаться сильнее, и стонать громче, и выгибаться, опираясь на поддерживающие его сильные руки.

Затар откинул голову на спинку сиденья, наблюдал за манипуляциями Ноэля снисходительно и спокойно – пусть принц развлекается, но в глубине глаз тлел голод. Вот дай ему волю, и вскинет бедра вверх, навстречу движениям, задаст свой ритм, сам кончит и Ноэля заставит. Заставит дрожать, кричать и почти кусаться от ощущений. Принц даже и не думал, что снизу может быть так – до полной потери контроля.

Он упал на Затара, уперся лбом в его плечо, задержал дыхание, пытаясь его привести в порядок – а то хватал ртом воздух аки утопленник и прикрыл глаза. Член кронпринца все еще обитал в его заднице. Это было бы неприятно, если бы не было так лениво. А еще Ноэлю показалось, что кто-то разом выпил его силы. Или что он трахался всю ночь напролет с тремя партнерами – ни больше, ни меньше.

Затар погладил его по спине. Идиотская нежность от этого чудовища едва не ввергла Ноэля в истерику: это ж надо – сначала изнасиловали, а теперь заставили так кончить под собой. Как бабу какую-то! Или смазливую шлюху!

\- Я тебя ненавижу! – выдохнул Ноэль хрипло.

\- Это хорошо, - Затар похлопал его по плечу. – Когда трахаешься и ненавидишь, ощущения еще острее…

Отвратительная ситуация. Ноэль думал, как дошел до нее – снова не понимал. Мыслительные процессы тормозил и недавний бурный оргазм, и внезапно навалившаяся сонливость. Принц зевнул и пошевелился. Затар приподнял его за бедра, выскальзывая из него, наконец.

\- Я не сплю… - сообщил Ноэль.

Он не уснет рядом с этим чудовищем! Да никогда больше в жизни!

\- Ага, - понимающе согласился кронпринц.

Затар поднялся и аккуратно разложил Ноэля на койке. Даже одеяло взял и прикрыл голые перепачканные телеса. Принц только вздохнул – ресницы его дрожали. Ему уже снился вещий сон…

 

**Сон третий**

_Два человека стояли так близко друг к другу, что соприкасались лбами. Мужчина и женщина._

_Мужчина – идеально уложенные волосы до плеч, подкрученные у концов, большие печальные глаза василькового цвета, прямой аристократический нос, тонкие губы. Кожа настолько бледная, что казалось, будто она никогда не была на солнце. Его имя Марсель Андре, герцог Атар._

_\- Он меня клеймил, Эва…_

_Женщина – черты лица могли быть зеркальным отражением черт герцога Атара, если бы не косметика, искусно нанесенная на лицо и сложная прическа, в которую вплетены жемчуга. На ней роскошное бальное платье, которое подчеркивает ее тонкую талию, выделяет высокую грудь. Делает ее сияющей феей в свете хрустальных люстр дворца короля Ирона. Ее имя Эва Андре, и она – сестра-близнец герцога Атара._

_\- Как она? – прошептала Эва. – Жива?_

_\- Жива, - кивнул Марсель. – Но он держит ее взаперти. Не дает выходить. Будто пленницу или преступницу._

_Эва не сдержалась, всхлипнула. Ее глаза наполнились слезами. Герцог Атар бережно стер скатившуюся по щеке слезу рукой, затянутой в мягкую перчатку._

_\- Не стоит плакать, сестра. Кто-то может догадаться о твоей слабости… Что ты будешь отвечать, если тебя спросят? Скажешь, что брат тебя довел?_

_\- Я не хочу этого… - ответила она и взяла себя в руки. Слезы просохли, только глаза все равно блестели, и в них плескалась боль._

_\- Хорошая девочка, - он погладил ее по обнаженному плечу._

_\- Помоги ей, - взмолилась Эва. – Ради Великой, ради меня, ради Фреи! Помоги ей! Ты же клялся, что сделаешь все возможное!_

_Герцог Атар снова закивал, на его губах появилась печальная улыбка._

_\- Я клялся в этом, и я сделаю. У меня есть план… Но для этого ты должна помочь мне. Убей…_

_Сон изменился. Это была все та же ярко освещенная бальная зала, играла музыка, придворные кружились в танце, а за большими стрельчатыми окнами кружились листья в танце осени._

_Эва Андре шла через толпу. Гордо поднятая голова, сияющие глаза, румянец на щеках от выпитого шампанского. Ее путь лежал к небольшой компании: молодой девушке, для которой этот сезон балов был явно первый, дебютантке, пожилой матроне, двум молодым людям и рыжему широкоплечему великану._

_\- Скучаете, кронпринц Затар? – Эва приподняла точеную бровь, посмотрела шало и весело. Сейчас и не видно, что эта девушка многое повидала на своем веку, и что когда-то в прошлой жизни, была фавориткой самого Илиара_ _III, Императора Империи Эрроу._

_\- Есть немного, - его глаза смеялись. – Мы не встречались раньше. Как ваше имя?_

_\- Эва Андре. Приехала недавно из Эрроу к родственникам._

_\- А, вот почему я вас не видел… - она ему обворожительно улыбнулась, а он… - Позволите мне пригласить вас на танец?_

_Эва покачала головой и плутовски улыбнулась:_

_\- К сожалению, в моей бальной карточке нет свободного места._

_\- Очень жаль..._

_Сон изменился снова, возвращаясь к разговору брата и сестры. Теперь эти двое стояли еще ближе, а рука Марселя перебирала шелковистые пряди, лежащие на плечах девушки._

_\- Это будет сложно, сестра. Он невосприимчив ни к магии, ни к веществам…И он силен физически. Поэтому тебе придется его соблазнить… влюбить в себя…и когда он расслабится, уснет на твоих руках – бей! Бей сразу и наверняка, второго шанса просто не будет…Потом возьмешь лошадь. Главное – доберись до Северных земель, там уж тебя прикроют…_

_Сон снова расплылся, потерял очертания, но Ноэль знал, что просто меняется слайд – не стоит переживать попусту и тратить силы. Сейчас он увидит больше…_

_…В полутемном коридоре пусто. Лишь рыжеволосый великан, зажав у стены девушку с васильковыми глазами, смотрит на нее пытливо. Он возбужден, он напряжен, он натянут до предела._

_\- Зачем ты играешь со мной, Эва? Я хочу тебя, разве ты не видишь?_

_А она только улыбается._

_\- Мне мало вашего вожделения, Ваше Высочество. Я хочу ваше сердце…_

_За окном уже облетели листья. Природа застыла в ожидании снега…_

_\- Главное – без колебаний. Бей, как только появится возможность. Но помни: он должен быть полностью расслаблен, ведь лучше реакции, чем у него не найти в целом мире… - снова слышится шепот Марселя._

_Эва кивает…_

_…За окном метет метель, а в камине полыхает огонь. На белоснежных простынях в порыве страсти сплетены два тела: рыжие волосы смешались с черными, слышны стоны – ее, и страстный рык – его. Когда все заканчивается, они еще долго не могут отдышаться. И лежат в обнимку._

_\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит кронпринц Затар._

_Эва едва заметно улыбается, гладит его по лицу, нежно, ласково, как может делать только женщина._

_\- Спите, Ваше Высочество, уже поздно._

_За окном воет метель, а Эва достает кинжал. Затар спит, а она целит в сердце. Бьет – всего раз, но со всей силы и… промахивается…_

Ноэля трясли за плечо. Он попробовал вяло отмахнуться и что-то пробурчать, чтобы узнать, как выжил кронпринц, но его «будильник» оказался непреклонен. Пришлось усилием воли разлеплять глаза.

\- Вставай, мы скоро прибываем, - над ним склонился Энар. Он смотрел озабочено и с каким-то осуждением в глазах.

Ноэль не сразу понял, что происходит.

\- А где Затар? – после секса глаза закрылись сами собой, и приснился сон. Как и всегда происходило, кроме первого раза. Кто знает, почему тогда не приснилось? Может, потому, что Ноэль не кончил.

\- Ушел. И ушел давно… - Энар поджал губы. – И это ты называешь: «Ничего он с тобой не сделает»?  Я знал, что если он принудил тебя один раз, то сделает это и второй, а ты…

Ноэль сел, тряхнув головой. Надежда, что таким образом удастся включить мыслительные способности, его не оставляла.

\- Погоди. Ты о чем?

Энар фыркнул. И хотя чистка прошла успешно, ненавидеть Затара всей душой это ему не мешало.

\- О тебе. Он снова тебя поимел. А насчет твоего нахождения «снизу» уж я осведомлен… - граф взял полотенце и кинул им в Ноэля. – Тебе нужно освежиться, мы прибываем через час. Не думаю, что королевские гвардейцы не всполошатся, если ты предстанешь перед ними в таком затраханном виде! Решат, что на тебя снова покушались!

Ноэль усмехнулся. Энар начал сквернословить – серьезно злится. Или просто не знает, как на происходящее реагировать. Если признаться самому себе: Ноэль тоже не знал, какреагировать, поэтому решил не делать этого вовсе. Произошло и произошло. «Долг» он выплатил сполна, так что Затар должен от него отстать.

\- Все в порядке, - произнес в ответ Ноэль и поднялся.

\- О, я уж вижу, как ты в порядке! – выдохнул Энар.

Принц потерял мать еще в младенчестве – Императрица умерла от инфекции, лекарства от которой не существовало. Ее обязанности по воспитанию и заботе порой выполнял Энар – но чисто по собственной инициативе и в тайне от всех, даже от себя.

\- Да-да, дорогая, я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбнулся Ноэль графу.

Тот покраснел, запыхтел, как закипающий чайник, и рванул дверь купе так, что она жалобно звякнула, ударившись о стену.

\- Одевайся! Я тебя подожду снаружи! – и гордо вышел в коридор.

Ноэль посмеялся немного, а потом его взгляд наткнулся на свое отражение в окне. За окном стояла непроглядная темень, наступило время ночного Затара. Теперь понятно, почему он ушел – чтобы лишний раз не светиться. Или, может, и не потому.

Подобрав с пола брюки и помятую рубашку, принц принялся одеваться.

 

***

Император позвал сына на аудиенцию только утром, что было, несомненно, плюсом: Ноэль смог привести себя в надлежащий вид и скрыть следы бурных утех с кронпринцем Затаром. Тем более что Ноэль даже и предсказать не мог, как отнесется Его Величество к связи его сына и кронпринца соседнего королевства. Мог рвать, метать и отчитывать, а мог принять это благосклонно и даже с довольной улыбкой – нрав Илиара был настолько непредсказуем, насколько это казалось возможным.

Ноэль неспешно завтракал сладким чаем, свежей выпечкой и утренней газетой. За время его отсутствия в столице мало что изменилось: Купье закрыл очередную фабрику, и рабочие бунтуют – усмиряли с помощью полиции; госпожа Илона Раэль снова выходит замуж. Какой уже раз? Пятый? Шестой? Ноэль не помнил. Император назначил нового обер-грофмейстера, старый, скорее всего, был пойман на воровстве, а к сохранности казны Илиар относился очень ревниво. Умер граф Урин Павиль после продолжительной болезни в возрасте семидесяти шести лет. Жрецы готовятся к празднованию Дня Летнего Солнцестояния, и Император обещал, что выделит средства на реставрацию Храма Великой в Пироне, а это значит, что жрецам придется отчитаться за каждый потраченный медяк и предоставить обоснование цены. Это будут долгие аудиенции у Его Величества с возмущенными криками: «Вы не могли найти дешевле? Вот граф такой-то (или герцог, или барон – неважно) недавно делал ремонт так древесина (гвозди, краска, штукатурка – тоже неважно) обошлась ему в два раза дешевле!» И так без конца. А потом он предложит отменить заказ, найдет поставщиков материала  стоимостью в считанные гроши где-нибудь в глуши или вовсе за границей, увеличит цену в два раза и продаст тем же жрецам – и все равно цена будет ниже, чем они предлагали ранее. Ноэль видел эту схему столько раз, что не сосчитать.

Были и другие новости. Они вселяли тревогу. В графстве Кервиль началась красная лихорадка – та самая болезнь, которая забрала с собой Императрицу. Сообщалось, что все под контролем, обнаружены только единичные случаи, которые уже изолированы, но Ноэль не верил. Красная лихорадка невероятно заразна, а Император любил плохие новости несколько… преуменьшать.

Как хорошо, что он, Ноэль, вернулся в столицу, ведь графство Кервиль недалеко от Пречистых Источников. С тех пор, как умерла Императрица, Третий Принц панически боялся этой болезни.

Дверь открылась, и в нее вошел капитан имперских гвардейцев – суровый мужчина со шрамом на лице. Трудно сказать, чья фигура был крупнее: его или Затара, но можно сказать с уверенностью, что капитан имперских гвардейцев не уступал кронпринцу ни в росте, ни в весе. Только от него не чувствовалось того животного магнетизма, который буквально пер из Затара.

«Я думаю о нем слишком много в последнее время», - Ноэль испытывал неудовольствие от этого открытия. Затара слишком много стало и в его жизни, и в его мыслях. Это раздражало.

\- Ваше Высокоблагородие? – Ноэль поднял голову. – Я пришел проводить вас к Его Величеству. Он ожидает вас.

\- Сейчас? – не то, чтобы принц не ожидал этого приглашения, просто он еще не закончил завтрак. Его утренний сладкий чай снова останется недопитым.

\- Да, Ваше Высокоблагородие.

\- Хорошо.

Ноэль снял салфетку с колен и кинул ее на стол. Капитан развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

Во время утреннего туалета принц долго выбирал одежду. Не потому что был придирчив или старался одеваться по последней моде – нет. Причиной не была даже предстоящая встреча с отцом – Его Величество в одежде интересовала только ее стоимость, - а скорее… смутное желание выглядеть... лучше, чем обычно. Поэтому принц выбрал бежевые брюки и бежевую же жилетку, а под нее надел белоснежную рубашку из тончайшего батиста, начисто выбрился, сбрызнулся одеколоном и перевязал волосы черной шелковой лентой. Своим видом он остался доволен. Единственное, что портило впечатление – желтеющие синяки на шее,  поставленные тяжелой рукой кронпринца.

\- Скажите, капитан Китар, кронпринц Ирона Затар находится во дворце? – Ноэль убеждал себя в том, что спросил про него потому, что должен владеть подобной информацией и быть готовым, в случае внезапного проникновения, к примеру, ночного Затара в свои покои.

\- Он прибыл вчера с вами на одном поезде. Его разместили в восточной части дворца.

\- Понятно.

Ноэль рассеянно кивнул страже, стоящей у кабинета Императора, а затем постучал и, дождавшись ответа, вошел. Илиар сидел за столом и что-то тщательнейшим образом изучал. Судя по тому, как хмурились его брови, был это новый закон, а не какой-нибудь деловой контракт – имея дело с ними, Император оживлялся, а в глазах загорался азарт.

\- Ваше Величество, вы звали меня? – Ноэль застыл в поклоне.

Илиар на него даже не глянул. Он продолжал читать, и лишь сделал жест рукой, приказывая сесть и подождать. Ноэль это исполнил с готовностью, устраиваясь в одном из кресел, напротив Его Величества.

Императору было пятьдесят семь, но будучи магом, он пользовался омоложением и сейчас выглядел немногим старше Ноэля. Они казались братьями и уж никак не отцом и сыном: волосы, что у принца, что у Императора были примерно одного оттенка. Только Ноэль отрастил их до плеч, а император стриг коротко, отчего они мелко вились, и приходилось Его Величеству каждое утро выливать на себя добрую порцию геля, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с непослушными вихрами. Были у них и одинаковые глаза – серые. Только у Ноэля их цвет напоминал серебро,  у Императора – сталь. И складок возле губ было больше – жестких, властных.

Илиар дочитал. Он вздохнул, отложил документ и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ноэль ощущал себя неуютно под внимательным взглядом Императора.

\- Тебе снова снятся сны? – наконец, нарушил молчание Илиар. – Вот так сюрприз. -Ноэль нахмурился, а Император добавил: - Приятный, надо сказать. Никогда не думал, что вещие сны к тебе вернутся.

Значит, отец уже не верил, что дар к нему вернется? И поэтому все эти утренние вопросы насчет того, снились ли ночью ему сны, были просто так?

\- Твой дар слишком слаб. Его почти нет. Ты знал?

\- Нет, Ваше Величество.

Ноэлю казалось, что ему на плечи положили огромный камень, и он гнетет его. И поделать с этим ничего нельзя – камень возложил Император и смотрит, что из этого получится. Остается только терпеть, чтобы не уронить чести.

\- Что же тебе снится? Расскажешь?

Принц кивнул и начал:

\- Мне приснились три сна…

\- Три? – перебил его Император, его губы расплылись в усмешке – Ноэль не мог понять, что именно такого сказал, раз это повлекло за собой подобную реакцию. – Вы с кронпринцем Затаром неплохо сблизились…

Ноэль взял себя в руки, чтобы не показать своего удивления. Контролировать приходилось почти все – даже дыхание.

\- Мы… досадное недоразумение… случайная связь… - Он попытался оправдаться, но Император махнул рукой, прерывая.

\- Я не против. Эта связь может пойти на благо Эрроу. Так что тебе снилось?

Ноэль рассказал. Его учили запоминать сны, наставники говорили, что важна каждая деталь. Главное – правильно запомнить, а потом воспроизвести Императору. Принц рассказывал каждый сон почти в том же виде, в каком они к нему приходили. Но на втором сне споткнулся, когда произнес фразу: «Мне снились вы. Город горел».

Император помрачнел. Ноэль увидел в его глазах легкую тревогу, которая быстро пропала, когда принц продолжил рассказ. Его Величество молчал, смотрел мрачно и невозмутимо. Ноэлю казалось, что за окном сгущаются тучи и вот-вот пойдет дождь.

\- Что еще тебе снилось? – спросил Император, когда сон про заклейменного человека подошел к концу.

\- Мне снились близнецы: Эва и Марсель Андре, - ответил Ноэль и принялся рассказывать и эту историю. На какой-то миг лицо Императора изменилось, маска жестокого и холодного правителя слетела с него, и там показались боль и сожаление.

\- Глупая… - вдруг произнес Илиар. – Я же ей жизнь оставил, а она…

Каким бы большим не было любопытство Ноэля, спрашивать что-то у Императора по этому поводу, он не стал. Просто набрал воздуха в легкие побольше, будто перед прыжком  в воду, и поведал другую историю. О черных розах, магическом воздействии на Энара и покушении на кронпринца Ирона. И в конце произнес, будто делая вывод всему сказанному: «Герцог Атар».

Илиар вспыхнул гневом, отчего в комнате стало душно и совсем неуютно – на гнев отозвалась магия, которой Император никогда не был обделен, но почти сразу же успокоился. Не пристало Его Величеству терять контроль над эмоциями.

\- Я поговорю с ним и узнаю, что он удумал. Можешь быть уверен – спрошу строго.

Ноэль никогда не сомневался. В этом был весь Император – если один раз сказал, значит, так и будет.

\- Хорошо.

Кабинет снова погрузился в тяжелое молчание.

\- Ты слишком много знаешь… - заметил Император. И Ноэль ощутил страх: хоть он и принц, но если Илиар посчитает, что он может навредить, будет плохо. Нет, убить не убьет, ведь убийство – это пустая трата ресурса, но…

Ноэль приготовился к самому худшему, но следующие слова удивили его:

\- Может, у тебя есть какие-то вопросы? По поводу своих снов. Я могу ответить… - сам предлагал, сам. Знать бы еще, зачем. Но если говорит, значит, нужно пользоваться.

\- Печать одержимого. Что это? – Ноэль сам не понимал, почему спрашивает. Вчера в поезде об этом говорил Затар, и он отмахнулся от этого, посчитав глупостью, но сейчас захотел понять.

\- Зачем тебе это? – Император выглядел удивленным, но никаких негативных эмоций по поводу этого не испытывал.

\- Я… - Ноэль думал, что ответить, и наконец, ответил честно, – не знаю.

Илиар вздохнул и заговорил. Похоже, этот ответ его удовлетворил.

\- Когда ты был маленький, залез в мое магическое хранилище, помнишь? – Ноэль кивнул. – В тебя вселился бес. Он был… третьего порядка.

Принц удивленно распахнул глаза: от одержимости бесами третьего порядка экзорцизм бесполезен. Обычно одержимого убивают. Как же он выжил?

\- Вижу, что ты все правильно понял, - кивнул Илиар. – Был проведен обряд. Сложный, дорогостоящий и трудоемкий. Беса изгнали, но последствий обряда избежать не удалось.

\- Что же это за последствия? – спросил Ноэль.

\- Ты был сильным сновидцем, сын. После него… от твоего дара не осталось почти ничего. Мы поили тебя специальными настоями, чтобы увеличить его, но со временем у тебя вырабатывалось привыкание. Потом эффект пропал вовсе. Ты знаешь тот день…

Ноэль кивнул.

\- Когда упал с лошади.

\- Да. Но это еще не все. Ты должен знать другое: твой дар не пропал полностью, он просто… перешел к другому хозяину.

\- Я могу вернуть его? – Ноэль вдруг испытал надежду. Сны – это часть его жизни, без них он в полной мере ощущал бренность бытия. Ему казалось, что его заперли в четырех стенах и не пускают никуда.

\- Может быть. Я не знаю… - Император пожал плечами. Он не лгал. В этом вопросе ему не нужна была ложь, ведь в сновиденьи он заинтересован больше прочих. Но только почему Илиар не горит желанием дар этот вернуть?

\- Хорошо. Тогда к кому перешел мой дар?

\- К охотнику на демонов. Но я до сих пор не выяснил, кто он…

Ноэль на миг подумал, что с ним шутят. Но лицо Императора было серьезно, значит, правда. Охотник на демонов – это тот, кто убивает демонов высшего порядка. Более того, только он может справиться с ними… Но это ведь детская сказка про героев. Про то, как добро побеждает зло. Ее рассказывают детям перед сном – Ноэлю няня тоже рассказывала, он помнил.

\- А я считал это сказкой.

\- Это редкость, - ответил Император. – Поэтому и превратилось в народный фольклор.

Ноэль не нашел, что сказать, и потому кивнул. Задавать следующий вопрос не хотелось, но нужно. Чем больше он прояснит сейчас, тем лучше.

\- И что теперь?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Император.

\- У меня нет дара, теперь он пропал вовсе. Что вы намерены делать? Ведь приносить пользу Империи, как раньше, я не могу.

Илиар поднялся. Он прошелся по кабинету, разминая конечности, которые устали от неподвижности за столом и остановился у окна. К Ноэлю он стоял в пол-оборота – видел и его, и то, что происходило на улице. Хотя, зачем ему это?

\- Ты будешь притворяться.

\- Поясните.

И Его Величество пояснил:

\- Ты будешь притворяться, что дар у тебя есть. Ходить ко мне на аудиенцию утром, как обычно. Все будут думать, что сновидец – это ты. Будешь прикрытием…

Ноэль плохо понимал отца. Нет, факт того, что Эрроу лишились сновидца, может принести неприятности стране, но причем здесь прикрытие?

Когда принц спросил, Илиар снова вздохнул.

\- В нашей семье есть еще один сновидец. - Принц не смог сдержать возгласа удивления. - Фрея. Она твоя сестра.

У  Ноэля совершенно точно не было сестры с таким именем! У него четыре брата и две сестры, но ни одна не носит имя Фрея.

\- Вы с ней не знакомы. Она – мой секрет, о котором не должны узнать даже жрецы. Я знаю тебя, Ноэль, ты не расскажешь о ней. – Император посмотрел на сына, Ноэлю показалось, что в стальных глазах блеснула угроза, - Она хочет с тобой познакомиться. Ты не против?

Сестра-сновидица, которую скрывает отец. Скорее всего, внебрачная. И, скорее всего, очень сильная, иначе бы Император не стал этого делать.

\- Нет. Мне тоже… любопытно.

 

***

Ноэль ушел, и Илиар снова уселся в свое кресло, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к срочным бумагам государственной важности, он задумчиво поскреб подбородок.  Если бы его кто-то видел в этот миг, встревожился бы: лоб Его Величества пересекла тревожная складка, а губы сурово сжались - это обычно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Было у Его Величества Илиара IIIслабое место. Но будучи мудрым правителем огромной страны он знал, что слабые места демонстрировать излишне и даже опасно, поэтому скрывал его, как только мог.

Колокольчик в руке Императора заливался мелко и дергано, он звучал, как припадочный. Секретарь пришел быстро. Это был немолодой мужчина в пенсне, с зачесанными назад седыми волосами – лет на пятнадцать старше Его Величества. Он не был магом и поэтому не мог себе позволить процедуру омоложения. Впрочем, он открыто заявлял, что видит в ней мало проку: омоложение жизнь не продлевало, оно просто избавляло от старения. И страшная то была картина, когда умирал омолодившийся маг: его тело будто высыхало на глазах, превращалось в мумию, что даже в открытом гробу хоронить было не принято.

Секретаря звали Амир Малик. И был он выходцем юга – внешность выдавала.

\- Вы звали меня, Ваше Величество? – стариком он казался сухопарым и подвижным.

\- Да. Я хочу видеть герцога Атара. Пошлите за ним.

\- Сейчас? – господин Малик поинтересовался учтиво и после вопроса сделал паузу, ожидая, когда Император приподнимет бровь или сделает какой-то жест, чтобы показать, что он может продолжать. За много лет они изучили привычки друг друга полностью.

Илиар поставил на стол визгливый колокольчик и кивнул.

\- Ваше Величество, у вас запланирована встреча. Отменить?

Тяжелый взгляд сказал господину Малику многое. И лучше всего он знал, что Император сейчас испытывает смятение.

\- Да, отмените. И герцога Атара ко мне. Побыстрее…

Была у Императора слабость. И она заключалась как раз таки в Марселе Андре, хотя, господин Малик недоумевал: что такого было в этом человеке, что он свел с ума Его Величество? Васильковые глаза? Трагичный наклон головы? Или, может, то, что он был схож внешностью с Эвой Андре?

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество, - господин Малик присел, прежде чем покинуть кабинет.

Когда Илиар остался один, он прикрыл лицо руками. Внутри клокотал гнев. Ему казалось, что его предали. Марсель был клеймен и принадлежал ему безраздельно, он предать не мог, в принципе, но все же нашел способ это сделать.

\- Мой Император, вы звали меня? - герцог Атар просочился неслышной тенью в кабинет, плотно прикрыл дверь, и сразу опустился на колени. Он склонил голову, показывая, что полностью покорен.

 - Я звал тебя, Марсель.

Илиар поднялся и подошел герцогу Атару почти вплотную. Тот даже не дрогнул, лишь застыл в ожидании. Император знал, что Андре может стоять так очень долго. Порой Илиару это нравилось.

\- Почему ты носишь перчатки? – Илиар наклонился, взяв подбородок Марселя в свою ладонь, заставил поднять голову.

Его Величество встретил все тот же чистый взгляд васильковых глаз. Оказывается, изображать искренность можно научиться.

\- Так вы узнали… - в глубоком чувственном голосе герцога звучало сожаление. – Кто же меня выдал, расскажите, мой Император?

Марсель извернулся и потерся щекой о руку Илиара. Его губы коснулись пальцев Его Величества с откровенной нежностью и любовью – изображать эти чувства можно научиться так же.

\- Разве это важно? – голос Императора стал жестче.

\- Не важно, мой Император, - теперь Марсель задрал голову и улыбался одними губами. – Но удовлетворите мое любопытство? Третий Принц? Граф Ликор? Кронпринц Затар? Я хочу знать…

\- Так кронпринц тоже в курсе твоей… ошибки? – Илиар и не знал, как назвать то, что сотворил Марсель по-другому. Ошибка. Но почему он ее совершил?

\- Кронпринц наиболее, скажем так, вовлеченное в эту историю лицо, мой Император, - кивнул Андре. Императору не показалось – теперь герцог Атар лучился довольством.

\- Это был Ноэль, - Его Величество метнулся в сторону, как зверь, который почувствовал, что его посадили в клетку. Только железная выдержка не дала ему начать метаться по кабинету.

\- Значит, ваш ручной сновидец… К нему вернулся дар? Что ж, я не удивлен – династия Эрроу всегда была талантливой, - теперь в его голосе звучало сожаление.

Илиар метнул в него взгляд, и удивился, когда увидел, что Марсель по-прежнему неподвижен – стоит на коленях.

\- Я спросил, почему ты носишь перчатки?

В жизни каждого человека возникает такой момент, когда боишься ответа на поставленный вопрос. Но не задать его не имеешь права. У Императора такие моменты случались часто, но это не значит, что он привык.

\- Все правильно… - герцог Атар тряхнул головой и выпрямился. На его глазах лежала челка, поэтому Его Величество не мог видеть их выражение. Ощущение неминуемо приближающейся катастрофы становилось все отчетливее, хотелось приблизиться и смять смеющиеся губы Марселя. Смеющиеся и снова непокорные, как тогда… в пентаграмме.

\- Все правильно, мой Император. Это то, что вы думаете.

\- Я могу ошибаться, - все еще не хотелось верить.

\- Здесь нет ошибки. Вы знаете, почему мне нравятся черные розы?

Между Императором и герцогом Атаром было всего несколько шагов, а казалось, что целая пропасть… И она, будто увеличивалась.

\- Они красивы? – и даже несмотря на бурю чувств внутри, голос Илиара не подвел. Он давно разучился это делать.

\- Нет, - Андре качнул головой. – Другая причина. Это единственные цветы, которые не вянут от моего прикосновения…

Он стянул перчатку, и Император увидел серую уродливую кожу под ней. Илиар видел, что от кисти исходит еле видимый дымок – миазмы, которые способны погубить все живое в комнате, кроме их хозяина.

\- Стража! – крикнул Император, метнувшись в сторону двери, но почувствовал, что его тело парализовано. Оно стало, как каменное – не пошевелиться.

\- Они не слышат вас, мой Император, - улыбнулся Марсель. – Когда я шел сюда, я позаботился о них… Жаль, жаль, что вы больше не сможете ничего сказать, мой Император. Миазмы парализовали вас. И они вас убивают. Хотите знать как? О, вас ждет замечательная смерть, достойная Императора – вы сейчас гниете живьем. Демоны высшего порядка такие затейники! Но не волнуйтесь, я не дам вам умереть от этого, потому что к нам придет гость. ОН. Я обещал ему вашу душу…

Герцог Атар усмехнулся и достал из петлицы черную розу. В  серой демонической руке она смотрелась особенно уместно. Марсель прошел к столу Илиара и занял место Императора. Он задрал ноги, кладя их на столешницу. Высокие сапоги были начищены до блеска и выгодно обтягивали длинные стройные ноги.

\- У нас еще есть время, мой Император, чтобы  объясниться напоследок. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, как я вас ненавижу. Вы клеймили меня, заставили подчиняться, даже волю подавили… Куда мне было противостоять вам, когда вы забрали себе мою душу, а магию отдали Великой? Ловушка была почти идеальной. Но я нашел выход…

Марсель демонстративно понюхал розу, кокетливо глядя на застывшего Илиара из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

\- Демон высшего порядка. У меня не было своей души, чтобы расплатиться. Знаете, что я ему предложил? Вас. Наши души связаны, вы сами это сделали. Как только вы забрали мою, то ваша оказалась в полном моем распоряжении. Я предложил, мне откликнулись…

Илиар чувствовал, что ему больно. Он видел, как вяли цветы в кадках, и ему было страшно – неужели он умрет здесь? Он – Император Эрроу, тот, кто носит этот титул, никогда не бывает обделен магической силой. Но перед миазмами демона высшего порядка оказался совершенно бессилен.

\- Но мой демон поставил мне еще одно условие, - вздохнул Марсель. – Видно, ваша душа почти ничего не стоит. И вторым условием было – убить кронпринца Затара. Знаете ли кто он? Хотя нет, вряд ли. Пока его кровь не просыпается, он просто похож на сильного мага. Да только не маг он, а… - герцог Атар скривился, будто съел что-то невкусное, - тварь. Он тварь. Убить которую может только человек. Но у него прекрасные реакции, поэтому нужен был один из лучших дуэлянтов. Догадываетесь, о каком стрелке я говорю? – Марсель рассмеялся. – Граф Энар Ликор. Этим глупым мальчишкой манипулировать оказалось слишком просто…  Только он промахнулся. Но ничего… Ведь кронпринц во дворце, так? Несколько толковых парней из стрелкового полка тоже здесь…

Будто в подтверждение его слов, где-то в отдалении раздались хлопки – стреляли. Императору хотелось поаплодировать герцогу, но он не мог. Столько лет покорности и такой гениальный план. Только демон высшего порядка мог помочь Марселю - тот, о котором говорили лишь в сказках, потому что почти все материалы по вызову и обращениям  уничтожили.

Сколько веков Гаскона не знала этой напасти? Сколько поколений Императоров сожалели о том, что охотники на демонов больше не рождаются в их династии? А потом просто придумали элегантное решение: уничтожить всю информацию о демонах высшего порядка, чтобы никто не смог их призвать больше…

Промахнулись. Решили оставить несколько фолиантов в личном хранилище Императора. И до них добрались.

\- Единственное, о чем я жалею сейчас, мой Император, так это о том, что вы не можете разговаривать. Я бы хотел услышать, находите ли вы гениальным мой план. Но чего нет, того нет…

В стекло кто-то поскребся и там сразу же заклубился черный туман. Марсель Андре прервал свой монолог и вскочил на ноги. К окну он подлетел. Илиар видел, как непроницаемая чернота тумана разошлась, и в ней появился красный зловещий глаз. Такой большой, что еле вмещался в окно.

\- Заходи, мой милый. Мы тебя ждали.

 Марсель распахнул окно, и кабинет стал заползать этот туман. Илиар впервые в жизни ощутил настоящий животный ужас. Демон высшего порядка…

«Ты глупец, Марсель», - подумал Илиар, поняв, какую ошибку совершил, когда заклеймил себе в рабы Князя Северных земель.

А за окном по-прежнему слышались выстрелы…

 

***

Слуга Ноэлю был знаком смутно. Он видел его мельком пару раз в кабинете отца или поблизости, но внимания не обращал – мало ли, кто у Императора на службе. Теперь принц, глядя на идеально ровную спину слуги, обтянутую тканью сюртука болотно-зеленого цвета, думал о том, что не знает даже его имени.

Этот самый слуга петлял такими коридорами дворца, о которых Ноэль даже и не подозревал. А он прожил во дворце двадцать семь лет! Дело в том, что его повели в то крыло, которое считалось заброшенным. Много лет назад в нем бушевала красная лихорадка, которая унесла около трети обитателей дворца, и с тех пор в нем не очень любили появляться.

Ноэлю казалось, что здесь будет много пыли и везде царит запустение, и даже испытал некоторое разочарование, когда понял, что эта часть дворца выглядит обычно. Только коридоры все были какие-то запутанные – если бы не провожатый-слуга, принц бы давно заблудился.

Наконец, их путь подошел к концу. Они остановились у больших дверей, которые охранялись молодцами из личной гвардии Императора. Эти люди ему тоже встречались ранее, и знал их он чуть лучше своего провожатого – помнил имена.

\- Ее Высочество говорила, что сегодня будут гости, - пробасил Ирвин – один из стражников. – Проходите.

Дверь распахнулась, открывая небольшую и уютную гостиную. Сразу бросалось в глаза, что она была женской – кружева, рюшечки, шторки, салфеточки, множество цветов в кадках, плед на диване, чайный набор из тончайшего фарфора на столике. Атмосфера легкая, но какая-то… сонная?

\- Здравствуйте, я Лиза – личная горничная Ее Высочества, - девушка казалась молодой, может, возраста одного с Ноэлем. Она была в чопорном темно-синем платье, застегнутым под самое горло, ее темные волосы собраны в пучок на затылке, а на носу, немного остром и длинном сидели очки.

\- Рад знакомству, - Ноэль растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Ее Высочество сейчас спит, но это ненадолго. Могу предложить чаю, пока она отдыхает, - принц решил, что чаю ему не помешает и кивнул. Он сел на диван, укрытый вышитым пледом и стал наблюдать, как Лиза готовит чай. – Черный и сладкий, я так понимаю?

Ноэль ощутил легкое удивление: они видятся с этой девушкой впервые, а она знает о его чайных предпочтениях.

\- Это Ее Высочество, - пояснила Лиза, будто читая его мысли. – Она меня предупредила заранее.

\- А она откуда знает? – он поблагодарил кивком, когда ему передали чашку.

Горничная улыбнулась, но как-то недовольно.

\- Ее Высочество является сновидецей. Она знает даже такие мелочи…

На этом их разговор заглох. Ноэль пил свой чай, оценив его по достоинству – именно такой он и любил, а Лиза вернулась к своему вышиванию. Теперь понятно, кто занимался убранством гостиной.

Вскоре, как и обещала горничная, проснулась Фрея. Скрипнула дверь, которая, как полагал Ноэль, вела в спальню, и на пороге появилась девочка-подросток.  На вид ей было лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, не больше. На ней была ночная сорочка с рюшами, которая доставала почти до самого пола. В руках девочка держала большого плюшевого медведя.

Вид она имела заспанный и какой-то бледный, будто очень давно не была на солнце. Цвет волос ей достался от отца – светло-русый, а вот цвет и разрез глаз неприятно поразил Ноэля: такие же были у близнецов Андре, он видел во сне.

\- Ваше Высочество! Вам не стоило вставать! – Лиза подскочила со своего места и помчалась к Фрее. Та только махнула рукой, что все в порядке, немного скривив носик.

\- Иногда мне это полезно, - ответила она, а потом посмотрела на Ноэля и улыбнулась. Принц не ожидал, что она заговорит: - Я знаю, о чем вы сейчас думаете, брат. Да, я дочь Эвы Андре и Илиара III Эрроу.

\- Я… - Ноэль даже не знал, что сказать. К счастью, Фрея заговорила на другую тему, избавив его, тем самым, от ответа.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в постель, вы уж простите. Мое тело слишком слабо и не выдерживает лишних нагрузок.

Ее глаза казались совершенно удивительными. И удивительным в нем был не цвет, а то, как они смотрели: будто знали все наперед, и будто помнили все, что произошло.

\- Конечно-конечно! – тут же отозвался принц. – Я не хотел вас утомлять…

Фрея хмыкнула. Она выглядела тринадцатилетней девочкой, но вела себя совершенно по-иному. Ноэль почувствовал, что робеет перед этой соплячкой, и это немного раздражало.

\- Я сама звала вас сюда, хотела познакомиться. Идемте, мы поговорим, пока я не усну снова.

Она скрылась в недрах своей спальни. Ноэль ощутил неуверенность – входить в спальню девушки, хоть и сестры, хоть и сновидицы, казалось ему верхом неприличия. Он посмотрел на Лизу. Горничная готовила чай, собираясь его подать Ее Высочеству, на принца она не смотрела. Ноэль тряхнул головой и вошел в спальню.

Шторы были задернуты, и в комнате царил полумрак. Фрея сидела в большой постели, наполненной подушками, по-прежнему обнимая своего медведя, будто он был единственным островком постоянства в этом мире. Такое замечание натолкнуло на мысль.

\- Сновиденье наяву? – спросил он, усаживаясь на одно из кресел, стоящее неподалеку от ее кровати. Наставники рассказывали об этом. Когда дар так силен, что грезы приходят даже когда не спишь, в таком случае сновидец выбирает себе «якорь»: то на чем он фокусируется, если начинает уплывать слишком далеко.

\- И это тоже, Ноэль. Я могу называть тебя по имени? – она погладила медвежонка тонкой слабой рукой, точно котенка.

\- Конечно, мы ведь…

\- Брат и сестра. Хоть и сводные. Ты первый из моих родственников, кого я вижу наяву, а не во сне. Кроме, Императора, конечно, - призналась она немного смущенно. – Я не могу выходить далеко, а отец… он держит меня в секрете.

Ноэль неодобрительно поджал губы. Он понимал мотивы поведения Императора, который из этой ситуации старался получить максимальную выгоду, но поддержать не мог. Отец спрятал ее от всего мира, запер в четырех стенах…

\- Мне жаль, - произнес принц. Что еще сказать, он не знал.

\- Не жалей меня. Это моя судьба, другой быть не может, - и, заметив в глазах принца непонимание, поспешила пояснить: - во мне слишком много магии, вести обычную жизнь я не смогу. Сколько ты дашь мне лет? На вид.

Ноэль немного подумал. Он боялся ошибиться и боялся, что Фрея может его ошибку воспринять неадекватно – такое порой случалось с женщинами.

\- Пятнадцать?

\- Мне двадцать пять. – Опасения оказались напрасны.

Его брови поползли вверх. Она не выглядела… А еще вдруг возникла обида на отца: Императрица только-только родила Илиару третьего сына, его, Ноэля, а он изменил ей с Эвой Андре. Неужто она была лучше?

\- Магия омоложения? – другого объяснения Ноэль придумать не мог. Или Фрея лгала насчет своего возраста.

\- Нет, не она. Другое… Мне нужно тебе многое рассказать. Готов ли ты слушать?

Вошла Лиза с подносом. Она принесла чай. Они замолчали на некоторое время, наблюдая, как горничная сервирует стол. Она взяла небольшой раскладной столик и поставила его перед Фреей. В небольшой вазе на этом столике стояла алая роза, которую Фрея взяла в руки и порвала на лепестки.

Было в этом что-то медитативное – наблюдать, как сестра вырывает лепестки тонкими слабыми руками и роняет их на белоснежную постель. Как сама смотрит на это, не моргая, будто будущее считывая. Лиза неодобрительно покачала головой, забрала оборванный черенок и подала Фрее чашку с чаем. Та словно очнулась, вздрогнула всем телом и заговорила снова:

\-  Мы с тобой последние сновидцы рода Эрроу. Больше не будет. Потому что наш отец согрешил. Слушай, как это было…

 

**История близнецов Андре**

В Северных землях жил Князь. Однажды ему на пути повстречалась невероятно сильная колдунья – она могла  одним взглядом наслать чуму, а взмахом руки ее остановить. Все ее боялись, а Князь Северных земель, как увидел – так влюбился без памяти. И они поженились.

Только из-за магии, переполнявшей ее, у них не было детей. Она грустила по этому поводу несколько лет, а потом обратилась в Великой:

«Великая, ты дала мне силу, но отняла возможность иметь детей. Так забери же ее и подари нам с мужем ребенка…»

И Богиня откликнулась: через девять месяцев у них родились близнецы, Эва и Марсель, а колдунья умерла родами в качестве платы. Князь больше не женился, не желая порочить память своей покойной супруги, и все свои силы отдавал княжеству и своим детям. То, что каждый из его детей имеет половину дара своей матери, он тщательно скрывал.

Когда близнецам исполнилось семнадцать, Князь отправился вместе с Эвой в столицу – начинался сезон балов, а его дочь вошла в тот возраст, когда ее нужно было представить ко двору и выбирать мужа. Марсель остался в Северных землях. Через полгода он станет Князем. А еще через два месяца его клеймят, заменят биографию и дадут другой титул и другие земли…

А в столице Эва увидела Императора и влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Тогда она пообещала себе, что станет Императрицей, ей не нужен никто другой, кроме Илиара. Илиар же к девочке не испытывал каких-то особых чувств, ему просто нравилось наслаждаться молодым телом. Эва это чувствовала и злилась, думала, что он ее не любит потому, что между ними стоит Императрица. Той зимой бушевала страшная эпидемия красной лихорадки – Эва, как и мать, могла насылать ее, стоит только захотеть.

Но юная леди не учла того, что Илиар – Император Эрроу, а значит – сильнейший из магов. И он распознал, что красная лихорадка была наслана магически, а потом выяснил, кто это сделал. Князя Северных земель казнили в ту же ночь, а Эва сумела сбежать. Илиар объявил ее поиски. Он тогда еще не знал, что совершил первую в своей жизни непростительную ошибку: позволил Эве забеременеть. Роду  Эрроу   строго-настрого запрещено иметь детей от тех, кто обладает хотя бы толикой магической силы…

Ты знал об этом, Ноэль? Знал, что нам нельзя? Нет? Хорошо, об этом я расскажу тебе тоже.

Род Эрроу был благословлен самой Великой. Его представителей наделили великой силой: охотника на демонов, сновидца, разговаривающего с духами и универсала – это сильный маг широкого профиля, если ты не знаешь. Универсал всегда становился Императором, остальные «благословенные» неизменно поддерживали его – таков был завет нашей Богини.

Когда Великая одаривала нас, поставила условие: роду Эрроу нельзя иметь детей от магов. Первый раз запрет был нарушен триста лет назад, и родился очень сильный медиум. Тогдашний Император не мог нарадоваться на это «чудо», зато в следующем поколении не родилось никого, кто мог бы разговаривать с духами. Как и в последующем… Медиумов среди Эрроу больше нет. Сто тридцать пять лет назад та же участь постигла и охотника на демонов. А теперь… теперь сновидец. После нас, Ноэль, уже не будет никого…

Но я отвлеклась, извини. Давай вернемся к близнецам. Что же с ними стало?

Эва бежала домой, в Северные земли, где попросила у нового Князя (своего брата) убежища. Тот узнал, что его сестра в положении, узнал, что это Император казнил отца и поклялся за отца отомстить, а Эву от смерти уберечь.

Город горел, когда Илиар явился во главе армии. Он был зол и приказал сжечь его дотла, а взятого в плен Марселя Император решил клеймить, чтобы он до конца своих дней принадлежал ему – это ты уже знаешь. Но ты не в курсе, что Марсель спрятал Эву в тайном убежище, поэтому Илиар очень разозлился, когда не нашел изменницу в городе. Марсель сопротивлялся допросу Его Величества несколько месяцев – я восхищаюсь его стойкости и изворотливости, ведь он почти убедил Илиара, что ничего об этом не знает. Эву нашли случайно – сдала повитуха, которая узнала новоиспеченного герцога Андре на улице. Они с сестрой все же были невероятно похожи.

Повитуха рассказала, что некая дама несколько дней назад родила девочку, а потом исчезла в неизвестном направлении, бросив ребенка. И так как он с этой дамой похож лицом, она считает, что молодой человек должен забрать ребенка, иначе повитуха просто выкинет его на улицу. Марсель, зная о том, что его сестра была беременна, да еще помня свою клятву защищать ее и ребенка, не смог оставить девочку на произвол судьбы. Но…

\- Что это? – Император равнодушно посмотрел на сверток в руках Марселя.

\- Ребенок, - ответил тот.

\- Твой? – в голосе Илиара появилась брезгливость.

Марсель сломался в этот момент.

\- Ваш.

Пожалуй, никто и никогда больше не видел Илиара таким удивленным, как в тот момент. И еще он осознал свою ошибку: своей связью с Эвой он не только лишился Императрицы и еще многих нужных людей, но он лишил Эрроу сновидца.

В тот же вечер Император приказал прекратить поиски Эвы. Как она умерла, ты знаешь. А вот Марсель, ее брат… он оказался слепленным из другого теста. И смириться с собственным рабством не захотел, поэтому искал пути избавления от него. Да, Ноэль, все правильно, он заключил союз с демоном высшего порядка…

 

***

Фрея замолчала, и полутемная сонная спальня погрузилась в тяжелую тишину. Нарушать ее казалось кощунственным, даже дышать хотелось как можно незаметнее – что Ноэль и пытался сделать.

По большому счету, на судьбу близнецов Андре принцу было наплевать. Для него рассказ этот стал еще одной сказкой или сюжетом для романа, которые Энар глотал с огромной скоростью, но, надо отметить, что некоторые оговорки Ноэля все же встревожили.

\- И почему же ты так юно выглядишь, если тебе столько лет? – все же решился спросить он. Если начинать спрашивать, то делать это лучше с чего-то нейтрального.

Фрея посмотрела на него и хмыкнула, будто ничего другого и не ожидала.

\- Во мне так много магии, что из-за нее мое тело не развивается, как следует. Своеобразная плата за силу, которую я получила…

Ноэль вспомнил о своем чае и взялся за него. Отпил и поморщился – остыл.

\- Скажи, а ты на любой вопрос можешь ответить? – опять заговорил он.

Фрея пожала тонкими плечиками и обнялась с медведем.

\- Обычно, могу. Но не всегда.

\- Это Эва убила Императрицу?

\- Да…

\- И будущее? – с сомнением поинтересовался он. Ноэль знал, что сны бывают разные. Самые неточные и трудноуловимые – о будущем.

Глядя на Фрею, на ее тонкое слабое тело, на ее движения, нескоординированные, неуверенные, как у шестилетнего ребенка, он испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны он хотел ее дар, потому что сам был сновидцем, хоть и слабым, но знал, что это такое, но с другой… менять свою жизнь, полную удовольствий на такую вот, ему не хотелось вовсе.

\- Иногда.

\- А сейчас? – или она все же лгала? Притворялась такой сильной… Ноэлю нравилось видеть доказательства, а не получать простые слова, не подкрепленные делом.

Фрея, кажется, поняла. Понимающе кивнула, легко улыбаясь, и наклонилась к своему медведю, почти касаясь коричневого плюша щекой.

\- Сейчас вижу.

\- И что же там?

Она тихо рассмеялась, заметив, как подобрался Ноэль – как зверь перед прыжком. Ему казалось, что расставил ей ловушку.

\- Он придет к тебе. Придет, потому что ты единственный, кого он ощущает отчетливо. Он попросит помощи. Не откажи.

\- Кто?

Фрея прикрыла глаза, качнув головой.

\- Вы знакомы, не волнуйся.

И как только она договорила, тишина взорвалась. Прозвучали выстрелы и зазвенело стекло, брызгая осколками. Послышался топот ног и отборная ругань. Снова выстрелы и страшный грохот, будто кто-то в соседнее окно запулил пушечным ядром – здание содрогнулось, а звук был таким громким, что Ноэль на миг оглох и потерялся в пространстве.

К нему метнулась алая тень, сшибла его с ног – кажется, после грохота он встал на ноги, ошеломленно выглядывая во двор, – они покатились по устланному осколками полу.

\- У вас во дворце есть артиллерийские пушки?! – проорали ему на ухо.

Ноэль открыл зажмуренные глаза и справился с головокружением. Над ним нависал кронпринц Затар собственной персоной.

\- Ну да…

И грохнуло снова.

 

*******

Кровь кипела. Она огненной лавой растекалась по жилам, казалось, что выжигала все внутренности, беспощадно и неумолимо. Заставляла сжимать кулаки и бежать-бежать-бежать. Но зачем? И куда?

Кровь кипела, даря обманчивое ощущение всесилия – захоти, и горы свернешь, но внутренний голос предупреждал, что опьянение этой силой равносильно смерти. Она не для того дана, и не потому проснулась сейчас.

Хотелось закричать, когда кровь вскипела в первый раз. Волной прошлась по телу, причиняя неимоверную боль, но охотник только крепче стиснул зубы да запрокинул голову, стараясь справиться. Его тело было предназначено от рождения выдерживать подобные нагрузки. Оно не боялось боли.

Сквозь стиснутые зубы прорвался утробный рык, который перешел в мычащий стон. Руки сжались в кулаки, мышцы напряглись, натянулись, вздулись, будто их чем-то накачали, а вены повылезали. Лава в крови продолжала бурлить.

Охотник был готов к тому, что когда-нибудь это произойдет. Он родился с этой готовностью и подсознательно знал, как это будет, и понимал, что означает его вскипающая кровь.

Он. Рядом.

Вторая волна боли оказалась сильнее. Она привела к трансформации: под кожей ходили кости, будто перестраиваясь, а во рту росли звериные клыки – охотник в боевой трансформации похож больше на демона, чем на человека. И неудивительно, ведь он  -оружие.

Против. Него.

Охотник не видел своих глаз, но чувствовал, что и они изменились. Зрение стало четче, угол обзора больше, дальность увеличилась. Именно этим зрением и удалось разглядеть, как во дворе, точно тараканы, бегают люди в военной форме. Будто что-то произошло. Готовят оружие, заряжают пушки…

Не. Поможет.

Черные розы пахнут тленом. Почувствовав этот запах однажды, невозможно забыть. При воспоминании о них охотник передернул плечами: черные розы – это вестники Его. Всегда. Каждый раз.

Он тоже пахнет тленом.

Септима. Самый опасный из демонов. Его Темнейшество – глупый титул.

Зачем охотнику это знать?

Чтобы найти. Обострившийся нюх поможет тоже, помогут инстинкты, но… Проклятый человек, его подручный, он запутал следы! Амбра. Он налил ее чуть ли не в каждом углу – вонь стояла такая, что хотелось вывернуть содержимое желудка. Зарычать и обрушить пару стен – сил сейчас хватит.

Не найти. И от этого к взбудораженной древней силой крови примешивается еще и ярость. Жгучая по-другому. Не как огонь, а как острый перец. И кровь охотника сейчас, наверное, по вкусу, как национальное блюдо Северных земель – обжигающая, жгуче-острая и густая.

Охотник не может взять след – это злит невероятно.

Значит, нужно идти запасным путем. Идти на того, кому нюх не нужен. Кто выведет и так. Человек - и на нем горит печать одержимого. Глупый человек. Глупый. Но нужный.

Охотник распахнул дверь. Она почти слетела с петель, жалобно хрустя и перекашиваясь. А в коридоре его уже ждали. Он знал, что так будет, потому что чувствовал запах тлена – проклятая амбра не все забила.  Отравленный черными розами, целый отряд стрелков, которые направляли на него дула пистолетов. Охотник посмотрел в непроницаемую черноту дула и усмехнулся.

\- Умрите, кронпринц Затар! – крикнул кто-то перед выстрелом. В этом голосе смешалось отчаяние и страх, видно, не полностью запах тлена черных роз забил сознание, а оставил что-то этому мальчишке.

Зачем Император берет в армию таких юных созданий? Им еще сидеть у мамки под юбкой, а не на него махать пистолетом. Ведь бесполезно: у охотника нечеловеческая реакция, которая с появлением демона усилилась в несколько раз.

\- Рано еще, ребятки, - оскалил он новоприобретенные клыки, и врезался в строй стрелков, как раскаленный нож в масло. Кого не раскидал, того просто оставил позади – пусть догонят, если смогут.

Времени не было. Кровь горела. Демон близко.

 

***

Ноэль проморгался. Первоначальный шок начал отпускать, позволяя хоть как-то осмыслить происходящее. Принц с самого рождения был никудышным воином и экстремальных ситуациях если не терялся, то защитить себя не мог вовсе. Наставники максимум, чему смогли его научить – это обращаться с огнестрельным оружием: дуэльным пистолетом и охотничьим ружьем. И признаться, Третий Принц стрелком был худым, а все потому, что, будучи сновидцем, был больше предназначен постели, нежели драке.

Теперь же Ноэль ощутил, что на нем лежит что-то тяжелое, донельзя горячее и снова тяжелое. И этим «чем-то» являлся кронпринц Затар, который выглядел еще более… дико, чем обычно (что, конечно, невозможно – быть большим дикарем, чем он являлся). Его желтые глаза горели бешенством, от взгляда в которые захотелось оказаться на другом конце света, только бы подальше.

\- Мало я тебя ебал, раз ты уже по бабам пошел, - произнес Затар, и, схватив принца за его еще утром белую жилетку, а сейчас – хорошо пятнистую, откатился ближе к кровати. И правильно – в окно влетело еще одно ядро.

Грохнуло так, что Ноэль думал, что его контузит. Но нет, обошлось, да и ядро пролетело от них на сравнительно большом расстоянии, врезалось в стену, отчего даже пол содрогнулся, стену не проломило, а отскочило, как мячик, и снова выпрыгнуло в окно – на радость местным клумбам.

\- И какой умник палит по моим окнам из пушки? – из-под кровати донесся недовольный голос сестры, а вскоре показалась всклокоченная головка. Глаза метали молнии – уж она-то разберется со всеми, когда все это закончится. Фрея по-прежнему прижимала к себе медведя, а на сорочке растеклось некрасивое рыжее пятно – чай на нее пролился, хорошо хоть остывший.

\- Я в порядке, - сообщила она, заметив два взгляда, а потом принялась выковыривать из волос комки пыли, приговаривая что-то о том, что слуги халтурят, под кроватью не выметают, как следует.

\- Что происходит? – Ноэль наконец обрел дар речи. Он старался не думать о том, что случилось только что. У него и без того с душевным равновесием проблемы.

\- За мной бегает целый отряд обдолбанных стрелков, - Затар даже в присутствии дамы не скупился на выражения. Словом, не изменял себе.

\- О, - послышалось от Фреи.

\- Опять кого-то изнасиловал? – Ноэль соображал плохо. Как его голова работала – не понятно, раз выдала такое.

\- Не ревнуй, красавчик, - заржал Затар, стиснув его плечи.

Следующее ядро залетело в гостиную и похозяйничало там: разбив паркет в щепки и значительно попортив кружевнее занавески и вышитые салфеточки. Все трое дружно схоронились под кровать, Затар еще пытался собой прикрыть.

\- Магия Септима. Обычной чисткой не берется, - хмыкнула Фрея, начав выбираться из-под тяжелого Затара. Тот попытался ее притиснуть лапищей, как кот мышь, но она увернулась. Слабое и тонкое тело оказалось внезапно юрким. – Там пока безопасно. Нужно уходить, пока эти идиоты миной не пульнули.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – сузил желтые глаза Затар. Похоже, ему не нравилось, что она командовала. Командиром он признавал только себя, а остальных считал за птенцов, которых оберегать надо, а то попадут еще… под пушечный выстрел. Ноэля вдруг испугало, насколько хорошо он понимал Затара.

\- Сновидица она, - ответил принц и тоже стал выбираться из пыльной той норы, которая в народе зовется местом под кроватью.

Затар вылез за ним и поспешил к развороченной гостиной, осторожно выглядывая, и Ноэль мог поклясться, что принюхиваясь.

\- Еще одна сновидица? Развелось тут вас… Стойте тут, я сейчас! – и растворился в пространстве. Ноэля от этого вида перекосило еще больше, чем от первого ядра в окно. Не может человек так двигаться, не может. Он оглянулся на Фрею, ощущая стойкое желание поистерить, но увидел, что она, прижимая к груди медведя, тяжело привалилась к стене и поспешил к ней.

\- Я в порядке, - отмахнулась она от его рук. – Просто слабость эта проклятая…

И прикрыла глаза, будто стараясь унять головокружение. Ноэль все же обнял ее за талию – так спокойнее. И не зря это сделал, потому что послышались выстрелы и крики. Принц осторожно выглянул из-за угла и обалдел: стрелки один за другим вылетали в окно на радость все тем же дворцовым клумбам. Будто этих стрелков кто-то прицельно метал, а те летели с криками, благо что лететь недалеко – второй этаж, особо не расшибешься.

\- Да кто он такой?! – голос Ноэля стал тонким и в нем слышались отчетливые истеричные нотки. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его разрывало пополам: хотелось и рыдать в голос и смеяться. Принц, честно не знал, что выбрать.

\- Охотник на демонов. Теперь они обитают в Ироне.

\- А-а-а… - вышло это так глубокомысленно, что даже шум в гостиной прекратился. Или стрелки кончились – одно из двух.

В дверном проеме возник Затар. Выглядел он как пират, который только что взял на абордаж корабль Его Величества: одного рукава на рубашке не хватает, штаны все исполосаны и дырявы, в рубашке, кстати, тоже, виднелись вентиляционные отверстия, глаза дикие, улыбка – клыкастая, а на самом - ни одной царапины.

Он подошел к обнимающимся брату и сестре, встряхнул Ноэля, отчего тот в очередной раз пришел в себя, а потом подхватил на руки Фрею и вместе с медведем поволок ее в сторону выхода.

\- Путь свободен, - сообщил он слегка заторможенному Ноэлю. Тот сообразил, что от него требуется и затрусил за кронпринцем. Разгром милой девчачьей гостиной, надо сказать, поражал. Создавалось ощущение, что в ней не осталось ни одной целой вазочки и ни одной незапачканной рюши.

\- Что вылупился? Или тебя за руку надо вести, как маленького? – голос Затара хлестнул не хуже пощечины.

\- Да ничего, в общем, - стушевался Ноэль.

Кронпринц хмыкнул, выпрыгивая в коридор. Он воровато огляделся и подскочил к небольшому передвижному столику, который трусливо бросил ретировавшийся в неизвестном направлении слуга. Хотя, Ноэль подозревал, что это было за направление – окно.

\- Красавчик, стряхни-ка на пол всю эту дрянь с него! – Затар указал на стол.

\- Зачем?

Тут даже Фрея тяжко вздохнула. Ноэль, в общем-то, не скрывал, что в экстремальных ситуациях стремительно тупеет. 

\- У твоей дамочки столько магии, что я вообще удивляюсь, как она ходить может. Далеко не убежит, а стрелки сейчас оклемаются – уж не думаю, что полет всем переломал ноги, и снова прибегут. Ее нужно доставить в безопасное место. А нести на руках ее неудобно. Как мне обороняться, в случае нападения…

\- Она не моя дамочка. Она сестра мне! – Ноэль услышал только первое предложение и бросился возражать. Затар закатил глаза, а Фрея кажется произнесла тихое, на грани выдоха: «Идиот».

\- Да стряхни ты уже эту ебаную скатерть! – не выдержал Затар. – А ты выкинь своего медведя! Он мне весь обзор загораживает!

Ноэль проникся. Быстро возник рядом со столиком и цапнул жалкую тряпицу. Вместе с ней с грохотом на пол полетела посуда, а в дальнем конце коридора снова просвистело ядро.

\- А я думала, что они у них закончились, - произнесла Фрея, прижимая крепче медведя к себе. Она явно с ним расставаться не спешила, даже несмотря на рычание Затара.

Кронпринц не стал терять времени зря: усадил Фрею на стол и приказал держаться. Попытался отобрать медведя, но получил ножкой по коленке, на том и успокоился. Потом он схватил Ноэля, пристроил его к ручке, и сообщил:

 - Я впереди, ты за мной. Везешь эту… штуку, - и сразу же двинулся вперед, переступая через обломки, валяющиеся на полу.

Ноэль заскулил:

\- Эй, помедленнее, я, между прочим, объезжаю!

Фрея хихикала. Медведь молчал, потому что был плюшевым.

Недолго они так ехали, потому что вскоре сзади послышался топот ног. Ноэль обернулся и увидел гвардейцев. У этих пистолетов не было, зато хищно блестели обнаженные шпаги – час от часу не легче.

\- Отставить! – завопил Ноэль. – Чтобы ни сделал кронпринц Затар, я, Третий Принц, приказываю прекратить!

Сильная рука Затара мелькнула перед глазами, останавливая нож, который кто-то метнул в сторону принца. Лезвие было остановлено в каких-то нескольких сантиметрах от лба. Разорялся Ноэль зря, его не слышали совсем.

\- Эти тоже обдолбаны, - со вздохом произнес кронпринц и метнул ножик в обратку. Он блеснул звездой в небе и подбил другое светило, сиречь большую хрустальную люстру, раскачивающуюся от атаки ядрами под потолком. Она с грандиозным звоном рухнула на головы нескольких незадачливых гвардейцев.

\- Давайте вперед! Я догоню, только всех желающих в окно выкину…

Понравилось ему швыряться людьми со второго этажа…

Ноэль тут не стал медлить и помчался по коридору. Фрея же зажала многострадального медведя между ног, сама пригнулась и со всей силы вцепилась в края столика. Неслись они так знатно, тарахтя немилосердно – казалось, что во дворце проложили рельсы и теперь по ним идет поезд. Оставалось только догадываться: как такой маленький столик издавал столько шума. На поворотах их хорошо так заносило.

Вынырнув из-за очередного, Ноэль и Фрея не сдержали удивленного голоса, одновременно: перед ними стояла новая порция «летунов», сомкнувшись плотным рядом. Плохо очень, плохо.

\- Кричи что-нибудь неожиданное! – приказала Фрея.

\- Ты уверена?.. – гвардейцы приближались, они смотрели на этих двоих с такими непередаваемыми выражениями на лицах, как смотрели бы на Императора, если бы он вдруг оказался на люстре. Глаза выпучили и рты пооткрывали все, как один. На одурманенных они похожи не были.

\- Да! Кричи! – ее волосы развивались за спиной шлейфом, кончики порой хлестали по лицу Ноэлю, отчего тот отфыркивался.

\- Хорошо… - Ноэль не сразу сообразил, что такого крикнуть, поэтому заорал первое, что пришло в голову, тем более строй гвардейцев приближался: - Я ПАРОВОЗ! ТУ-ТУ-У!

Лица гвардейцев исправно перекосило от такого ора, а сами они брызнули в стороны, разрывая идеальный строй. Ноэль с Фреей пронеслись мимо.

И тут из-за все того же угла вынырнул Затар. Он удирал во все лопатки, а за ним бежала толпа давешних гвардейцев, которые чуть не угостили Третьего Принца металлом. Видно, Затар устал выбрасывать их в окно и решил просто удрать, а ребята не растерялись.

\- А я отцепившийся вагон! И догоняю состав! – посмеялся кронпринц, пробегая мимо ошарашенных гвардейцев, которые после такого вовсе приросли к стенам.

Фрея рассмеялась в голос, забыв про медведя. Он будто того и ждал, и повалился вниз, перекатываясь по красной ковровой дорожке и затихая. Смех сразу смолк, на лице сестры отчетливо проступил испуг.

\- Затар, подбери его! – Ноэль оглянулся и едва не споткнулся. Из-за того, что он не смотрел вперед, его повело к стене, царапая штукатурку с противным звуком.

\- Да какого демона? – скривился кронпринц. – Я его ненавижу!

Но медведя подобрал за заднюю лапу, теперь он беспомощно трепыхался вниз головой. На заднем плане ошарашенные «паровозом» гвардейцы схлестнулись с одурманенными. Похоже, первые были нормальными и просто прибежали на шум.

\- Быстрее! – взвизгнула Фрея.

Ноэль невольно прибавил ходу, и не зря – они вышли на опасный участок, где шел ряд больших стрельчатых окон, и их удирающие фигуры были видны, как на ладони. Враги с пушками не дремали, поэтому сразу же начали поливать их ядрами.

\- Да чтоб в Ироне была такая навигация! – выругался Затар, прикрывая голову от осколков стекла. Фрея вместо медведя стащила с какой-то тумбы поднос и теперь прикрывалась им. Осколки летели по нему, как град по крыше. Ноэлю нечем было прикрыться, поэтому он предпочитал лавировать и жмуриться.

\- Тогда вам придется пушки по всему дворцу расставить! – сквозь шум донесся голос Фреи.

\- И чтобы так можно было палить? Да ни за что!

Ноэль еле успел затормозить, потому что впереди показалась лестница вниз. Очень не хотелось навернуться…

\- Ступеньки! – крикнул принц.

Затар нагнал голову «поезда» в два шага. Подхватил Фрею на руки и помчался вниз. Там располагался большой зал, где Император расположил свои любимые статуи обнаженных юношей…

Ноэль решил стол не бросать и тоже поволок с собой – мало ли еще пригодится.

И тут двери распахнулись и в зал влетели изгвазданные стрелки. Вид они имели помятый, сумасшедший и донельзя грозный – если учесть, что их выкинули из окна, и они все еще были вооружены.

Затар спрятался от первого дождя из пуль за постаментом любимой статуи папеньки. Статуе почти сразу же снесли полголовы и руку, а обнаженное достоинство, которое было выполнено очень натурально, так и осталось непотребно торчать – некоторые произведения искусства ничто не берет.

Когда тот же дождь обрушился на Ноэля, тот схватил стол и прикрылся им. К счастью, этого хватило.

\- Что здесь происходит? У нас важный обед! – закричал кто-то из придворных, появившийся из-за массивных дверей до самого потолка.

Затар не растерялся и нырнул в образовавшуюся щель. Как только Ноэль вбежал за ним, тот передал ему на руки Фрею, а сам захлопнул двери прямо перед носом незадачливых стрелков. Принц убедился, что это было сделано на совесть, а потом повернулся. Зря он это сделал.

Потому что на него смотрело, по меньшей мере, три десятка пар глаз. Да еще лица были видные такие… хотелось застонать.

\- Ваше Высокоблагородие, я надеюсь, что вы объясните, что происходит, - недовольство било фонтаном с тайного советника Императора.

\- Под стол! – скомандовала Фрея, которая крепко вцепилась в своего медведя. – Тут примерно половина под черными розами! Сейчас начнется!

Дважды говорить не пришлось. Ноэль перехватил сестру поудобнее, и задрал край белой скатерти. А потом раздался грохот.

\- Эй, я кронпринц Ирона! – воскликнул Затар обиженно. Похоже, в него полетело все, что нашлось на столе. Драка продолжалась. Громыхало все, что только можно, а стол ходил ходуном.

Ноэль был благодарен Фрее за то, что она утащила его под стол. Здесь он мог отдышаться, потому что уровень адреналина начал спадать, и чувствовалось, что легкие горели. Дыхание отчаянно срывалось, а принц не мог никак привести свой взбунтовавшийся организм в порядок. Сестра смотрела на него с сочувствием – когда сам испытываешь проблемы со здоровьем, то и чужие проблемы подобного рода становятся понятны.

\- Слушай меня, Ноэль, потому что позже у нас может не остаться времени, - она тронула его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание. Закрытые скатертью ото всех, это создавало иллюзию безопасности. Принц вспомнил, что окна находятся довольно далеко от стола, поэтому если кому припечет снова пулять ядрами, то вряд ли до них долетит.

\- Да, - его дыхание еще срывалось, поэтому он просто кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Запоминай: когда я скажу, ты обернешь стол, потом возьмешь меня на руки и понесешь – в дальнем конце зала есть дверь для слуг. Ты отнесешь меня в тот коридор и оставишь, - Ноэль хотел возразить, но она покачала головой и положила руки на его губы. – Там достаточно безопасно. Я… видела. Думаешь, почему мне нужен был медведь? Чтобы не уснуть полностью… Без него фокус теряется, и я соскальзываю в грезу.

Она подождала, пока страшный грохот, который развел Затар, что-то свернув, затихнет, и продолжила.

\- Ты оставишь меня там, а сам вернешься к кронпринцу. Тебе нужно проводить его до кабинета Императора. Тут везде разлита амбра, поэтому он не может выйти на след…

\- На след кого? – нахмурился Ноэль.

\- Демон высшего порядка. Он сейчас во дворце. Более того – он в кабинете отца.

Ноэль почувствовал, что у него волосы на голове зашевелились. Он знал о демоне, но не думал, что повстречается с ним. А тут!

\- Затар не знает дворца, - продолжала Фрея. – И ему нужно попасть к Императору, чтобы убить демона. Ты понимаешь?

Принц кивнул и для пущей убедительности подтвердил словесно:

\- Понимаю. Что будет с отцом?..

Фрея пожала плечами:

\- Не вижу. Но в любом случае, демон сейчас опаснее.

\- Да…

Сестра улыбнулась и подползла к Ноэлю. Она устроила голову у него на плече и прикрыла глаза:

\- Досчитай до десяти, и хватай меня. Ты знаешь, что делать, брат… - ее голос становился все тише и тише, и в царившем вокруг шуме разобрать его было все сложнее.

\- А ты? – испуганно спросил он.

\- Я буду спать…

Истинная сновидица. Тут пушки стреляют, творится форменный кавардак, чуть ли не стрелковые дивизии мимо ходят, а она… спит.

Раз.

Ее дыхание стало глубже. А тело расслабилось...

Два.

Мишка выпал из ослабевших рук…

Три.

Ноэль решил взять ее поудобнее, чтобы можно было быстрее ее доставить туда, куда она просила. Руки мелко тряслись…

Четыре.

Да и ноги, тоже, что уж лукавить…

Пять.

И он ей не сказал, что рад иметь такую сестру. Она была совсем не похожа ни на одну девушку, которую он знал ранее…

Шесть.

И с характером…

Семь.

Вот как с Затаром спелись. Ноэль почувствовал, что его накрывает ревностью, и поспешил засунуть ее обратно, откуда она пришла. Не время…

Восемь.

Нужно подготовиться. И бежать скоро.

Девять.

И…

ДЕСЯТЬ!

В этот миг, когда Ноэль досчитал, крышу в виде стола с них сорвало и унесло куда-то прочь. Принцу некогда было рассматривать балаган, что творился здесь – позже налюбуется, как кто-то из придворных болтается на шторе, или как вице-канцлер бросается в гофмейстера кофейником.

Он помчался в ту сторону, в которую указывала Фрея. Надо отдать ей должное – она даже не проснулась, просто вздрогнула в его руках чувствительно пару раз. Дорога до заветной двери показалась ему невероятно длинной. И хотя на них никто внимания не обратил, принц ощущал себя так, будто находился под обстрелом.

Добравшись до нужного входа, он заскочил туда и сразу же плотно прикрыл дверь. Прошел еще пару десятков шагов, и, найдя вполне приемлемую софу, сгрузил туда свою драгоценную ношу. Здесь было тихо, и правда казалось безопасно. Если Ноэль правильно понимал суть магического воздействия, под которым находилась половина дворца, то Фрее ничего не грозило – нападали только на Затара. А они просто под горячую руку попались.

\- Я вернусь за тобой, - пообещал он сестре, убирая с ее лица прядь волос. Она спала, и ресницы ее мелко подрагивали – видела сон. Интересно, что ей снилось. Может, будущее? – Вернусь. Как бы эта история не закончилась!

С этими словами он развернулся и помчался назад, в незатихающий бедлам. Где придворные качались на шторах (уже несколько, а не один), дрались на вилках или бегали за кронпринцем по всему залу, но все поймать никак не могли.

\- Затар! – крикнул Ноэль, отойдя подальше от заветной двери. – Заканчивай уже! Нам еще идти знакомиться с моим батюшкой!

\- А я думал, что ты никогда не предложишь этого! Ты же понимаешь – в таком случае наши отношения уже нельзя будет назвать несерьезными! – почти радостно вторил он. Похоже, его эта беготня утомила тоже.

Ноэль подскочил к окну, взялся за штору и встряхнул с нее придворного. Когда тот шлепнулся к его ногам, как перезрелое яблоко с дерева, взял ткань в охапку и, раскачавшись, вылетел на ней за окно, как на тарзанке. Первый этаж. Самый быстрый путь в сердце дворца – через сад. И там достаточно кустов, где можно укрыться, чтобы не быть бегущей мишенью для тех, кто еще правил пушками.

 

***

Дурное предчувствие екнуло в сердце еще во дворе, когда Ноэль смотрел на окна кабинета отца и раздумывал, как будет быстрее: забраться в него по лозе, которая оплетала стену, или все же пойти в обход. Ноэль вначале подумал, что ему показалась красно-черная вспышка в открытом окне, но потом здание тряхануло в лучшей традиции попадания пушечного ядра, и вылетели стекла – куда уж там «показалось»…

Затар зарычал утробно, как рычат только звери, и никак не люди, оттеснив принца за себя, закрывая своим телом, как броней, в опасении, что Ноэля может что-то зацепить. Тот подчинялся молча – понимал, что в данном деле олух если не полный, то очень близко к тому, и лучше довериться Затару. От короткого прикосновения к телу кронпринца Ноэль внутренне вздрогнул – такими ошеломляюще стальными казались его мышцы в этот момент. Он весь излучал силу, неземную, чуждую, но безопасную. Во всяком случае, в качестве угрожающей она не ощущалась.

\- Он там, - Затар задрал голову и прищурился. На его лице остались следы сажи, и кровоточила тонкая царапина, которая появилась, когда кронпринц уворачивался от очередного нападающего. – Я его чувствую.

\- Надо найти лестницу, - произнес Ноэль, выглядывая из-за его широкого плеча.

\- Времени нет. Оставайся здесь.

Подобное не входило в планы принца. Там, за окном его отец и Император, там – демон высшего порядка и предатель герцог Атар. Разве мог он все это оставить просто так? Даже если уже едва не падал от усталости, а едкий страх комком собрался в груди и мешал нормально дышать.

\- Нет.

Затар недовольно рыкнул – как демон, наверное. От этой мысли Ноэля прошибло очередной порцией страха.

\- Игры кончились, красавчик. Там – ад, - он указал рукой в сторону окна.

Там – Император Эрроу. Там – его отец. Какая разница?

\- Нет.

\- Да как знаешь, - хмыкнул кронпринц. – Но сам добирайся тогда.

Ноэль недоуменно приподнял брови. А когда понял, что имел в виду Затар, было поздно.

Разбежавшись, он прыгнул на ветку лозы и полез по стенке, как заправский скалолаз. Казалось, что у него есть, по меньшей мере, присоски – так ловко он лез. Первое, что пришло в голову Его Высокоблагородию при виде этой картины: да кто эти охотники вообще такие? Второе – он сам такой же фокус повторить не сможет, нужно идти в обход. А третье – Затар же сейчас является отличной мишенью, вдруг его снимут…

Ноэль беспокойно огляделся, и опасности в пределах видимости не нашел. Те, от кого они не оторвались, были качественно вынесены – Затар больше ситуацию с летающими стрелками не допустил, один раз разбирался и качественно. Это его успокоило, но ненадолго, потому что кронпринц добрался до окна, нырнул в него. Что после происходило внутри, оставалось только догадываться.

Времени на раздумья не было, нужно действовать. Ноэль сорвался с места и помчался вперед, к дверям. Мозг принца при этом работал лихорадочно: как бы то ни было, лучше к Императору явиться с подкреплением. Только вот подкрепление надо отыскать такое, чтобы на нем не оказалось никакого воздействия. Но как это определить?

Ноэль метнулся назад, туда, где они с Затаром вылетели из окна на шторах. Бежал он так быстро, как только мог, мысленно обещая себе, что когда все закончится, обязательно уделит больше внимания своей физической подготовке, а то дворцовская жизнь и мягкая постель влияли на выносливость.

Штора послушно качнулась в обратную сторону, занося принца обратно в обеденный зал. Ноэль остановился на подоконнике – на возвышении, специально, чтобы его все видели. И обозрел масштаб разгрома. Помимо поломанной мебели, битой посуды и еды, размазанной по полу, здесь так же находились бывшие противники, которые после пропажи с их поля зрения Затара поумерили пыл и расползлись по разным углам зализывать раны.

\- Кто главный среди гвардейцев? – спросил Ноэль так громко, как только мог. Он почти кричал.

Кто-то встал. Из-за его общей помятости внешность рассмотреть было трудно. Но Ноэль и не пытался – не до того было.

\- Я, Ваше Высочество.

Ноэль кивнул, пытаясь на вид определить, находится ли тот под воздействием. И вдруг вспомнил, как Энар говорил о головокружении, когда нападал на Затара.

\- Голова кружится? Только точно.

Главный по гвардейцам на миг задумался. Или к себе прислушивался, или пытался понять, что имел ввиду Третий Принц.

\- Нет…

\- Хорошо, - Ноэль окинул взглядом всех собравшихся. Они притихли и смотрели на принца с любопытством и настороженностью. – У кого еще из гвардейцев не кружится голова?

Рук оказалось с десяток. Не густо, но что имеем.

Ноэль спрыгнул на пол с подоконника и направился к дверям. Он старался не смотреть в ту сторону, куда отнес Фрею. Боялся увидеть что-то страшное…

\- Идемте за мной!

Принц не стал говорить о том, что Император в опасности – шепнет командиру позже, ведь боялся, что остальные за ним побегут тоже, а еще одна заварушка, да в компании демона, может обернуться катастрофой для всего. А тут был какой-то шанс. Хотя, о каком шансе он говорит? Это же просто смехотворно: демон высшего порядка! А веры в Затара почему-то не было. Может, не заслужил своим поведением. Может… может потому, что солнце клонилось к закату.

Что будет, когда агрессивного и сильного Затара заменит тот мальчик-одуванчик, который очень нравился принцу в постели снизу? И думать не хотелось.

Они выскочили из зала и помчались уже другими коридорами, не тронутыми пушечной атакой. Туда, где находился кабинет Илиара.

\- Какое у вас оружие? – осведомился принц. Он чувствовал себя пьяным от волнения.

\- Шпаги, пистолеты, ножи… - ответил командир. – Что происходит, Ваше Высочество?

Ноэль замедлил шаг ненадолго.

\- Нападение на Императора. И это демон высшего порядка…

Надо отдать должное выучке гвардейцев – они даже с шага не сбились, и не усомнились в словах Третьего Принца. Ноэль слышал, что их готовили воспринимать любую информацию адекватно.

\- И кто предатель? – спросил командир.

Похоже, он что-то такое подозревал.

\- Марсель Андре, герцог Атар.

Командир хмыкнул, помолчал немного, а потом произнес:

\- А я уж думал, что не сможет. Но пересилил себя, - и достал пистолет, направив его на Ноэля. – Остановитесь, Ваше Высочество. Мы никуда не идем.

Принц замер и по инерции поднял дрожащие от усталости руки вверх. Он оглянулся на остальных гвардейцев. Они стояли так, будто знали, что все закончится именно этим. Ноэль пытался понять, где он ошибся. Они тоже были под влиянием Атара, или это что-то другое. Сомнения развеялись скоро:

\- Я был с Императором в Северных землях и знаю, что он клеймил Атара. Жалкое то было зрелище… - Ноэль молчал. Мысли в голове носились, как сумасшедшие. Он перебирал идеи, как жрец четки, и отбрасывал каждую, точно бусину в них – выхода не было. Ему не сбежать. А за окном пылает закат.

\- Он всегда хотел свободы, но не мог додуматься, как ее получить. Я подсказал.

\- Что?

Какой-то командир гвардейцев. Хоть и мелкая сошка, но все равно… Он сумел провернуть подобный заговор под носом у Императора! Немыслимо! А ведь Ноэль даже имени его не знает.

\- Не удивляйтесь, Ваше Высочество. Мир не всегда такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Что вам надо? Зачем вы это делаете?

Он рассмеялся от очевидности вопроса. Или, быть может, от ошарашенного взгляда Ноэля – ему по-прежнему казалось это сном.

\- Все просто – Империя Эрроу будет существовать до тех пор, пока существует род Эрроу. Мне было дано задание его уничтожить. Очень жаль, Ваше Высочество, что на той охоте у вас отшибло ваш дар… Я надеялся на летальный исход. Но ничего, мы это сейчас исправим, - он хищно улыбнулся, и Ноэль почувствовал, что его прошибает пот. В этом оскале принц видел свою смерть.

Все было банально донельзя: Эрроу просто хотели уничтожить. Ничего личного. Даже смешно.

Предатель поднял руку, в которой находился пистолет. Дуло смотрело прямо в голову – можно попробовать увернуться, но принц не Затар, чтобы успевать двигаться быстрее пули. Бесполезно.

Палец на курке дрогнул, и Ноэль зажмурился. Он очень надеялся, что его смерть будет быстрой и безболезненной. Он очень надеялся, что Затар все же справится с демоном и спасет отца. А этого предателя найдут и покарают.

Раздался выстрел.

 

***

 Закат пылал. Расползался алым на западе. И, казалось, что кровь окрасила небо.

Говорят, что такие закаты – к ветру. Говорят, они предсказывают что-то тревожное. Говорят… многое.

Для Затара закат означал только одно: его время заканчивается, и скоро придет другой. Нужно спешить.

Он ввалился в окно кабинета Императора, и сразу же напрягся, готовясь к атаке. Но ее не последовало, потому что внутри оказалось пусто. Невыносимо пахло самим демоном. По всему кабинеты виднелись следы борьбы: поломанная мебель, разбросанные документы, обернутый шкаф с книгами. На столе лежала помятая черная роза. На нее Затар не выдержал, нарычал, и только потом рванул в открытую дверь, но далеко не ушел: что-то тяжелое стукнуло его по голове, отчего в глазах потемнело. Таинственный нападающий знал, что кронпринцу оказалось мало этого удара, и попытался нанести следующий, но от него Затар уклонился. Он отступил назад, в кабинет, чтобы придти в себя и увидеть, наконец-то противника.

Когда зрение прояснилось, оказалось, что побить его пытался старый секретарь Его Величества. У него в руке была ножка от стула, он ей и колошматил Затара весьма удачно. Кронпринц перехватил  старческую руку и нажал, чтобы тело среагировало на боль, и рука выпустила деревяшку.

\- Где он? – его голос рычал, как рычит рассерженный волк. – Где Император?

В глазах старика было мало разума. В основном морок черной розы… Поняв это, Затар метнулся назад, к столику и, подобрав несколько государственных документов, сунул их в пламя свечи. Бумага занялась сразу.

Старик снова кинулся на Затара, на этот раз с голыми руками, поэтому перехватить его и скрутить оказалось просто. Тот протяжно заскулил и тут же закашлялся – да в таком возрасте бросаться на охотника настоящее безумие.

Одной рукой кронпринц держал секретаря, а другой нащупал розу и сунул ее в импровизированный костер, который развел прямо на столе Его Величества, наплевав на пожарную безопасность. Когда роза скукожилась, зашипела, брызгая ядовито-зеленым отравленным соком, наполнявшим ее, Затар скривился от отвращения, а старик еще пару раз дернулся и обмяк.

Нет лучшей чистки в мире, чем чистка огнем. Это знал любой маг. А вот то, что остаются розы связаны с одурманенными ими людьми – понимали только демон, охотник и предатель. И при уничтожении цветка магическое воздействие спадает так же. Поэтому старый секретарь, Затар даже вспомнил его имя – Амир Малик, после уничтожения розы почувствовал себя лучше. И хотя ноги его почти перестали держать, ведь проклятие заставляло его ослабевшее от возраста тело двигаться так, как старику тяжело, и теперь ноги его не держали, но в глазах появилось осмысленное выражение, которое почти сразу сменилось страхом:

\- Пожар! – выдохнул он, попытался дернуться к бумагам на столе, но ни Затар, ни собственные ноги ему не позволили.

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся кронпринц и, усадив господина Малика на уцелевшее кресло, взял жестяную урну, стоящую под столом и смахнул туда горящие документы. Когда стало ясно, что пожар этому месту не грозит, он повернулся к старику. – Ты должен вспомнить, куда ушел ваш Император!

Господин Малик качнул головой и поморщился – после этих роз состояние хуже похмельного.

\- Он уходил с Марселем Андре. Скорее всего, к себе в покои… В таком случае их беспокоить не стоит…

\- Если их не беспокоить, то вначале вашему Императору придет конец, а потом и всему дворцу, - Затар вздохнул, понимая, что у него нет времени гоняться за демоном. Если бы не эта проклятая амбра, он бы быстро его настиг, но…

Кронпринц прикрыл лицо рукой, задумавшись.  В спальню демон Императора не потащил точно. И если тут нет трупа, значит,  Илиар Септиме нужен еще. Но вот зачем?

\- Что происходит? – встревожено спросил господин Малик.

\- Здесь хозяйничает демон высшего порядка, - машинально ответил Затар.

Сам он продолжал размышлять. В голову приходило только одно место, которое можно было открыть только с помощью живого Илиара – магическая сокровищница Империи. То место, где много лет назад его Ноэль подхватил себе на подселение беса.

\- Где находится магическая сокровищница? – Затар приблизился к старику, схватил его за плечи, встряхивая.

\- Но… - он колебался, но потом все же ответил. – В подвале западного крыла…

\- Отлично! – Затар со всех ног бросился туда.

Солнце садилось неумолимо, погружая дворец в сумерки. Уже начали зажигаться светильники на стенах, а за окнами сгущалась тьма. Кронпринц чувствовал, что начинает терять себя – терять по кусочкам, медленно и неизбежно. Будь проклята Эва, которая сделала с ним такое!

В такие времена, когда солнце еще не село полностью, но уже и не сияло в небе, Затар чувствовал, как его другой крепнет внутри. Все ярче становится его сознание, все слабее его. И в такие моменты они даже могут разговаривать мысленно.

«Неужели ты мне так не доверяешь? Я – это ты», - смеется другой, ночной.

«Ты – слаб», - отвечает Затар.

«Я – это ты. Мы не можем быть слабыми…»

А потом он выбежал в небольшой зал, и когда увидел, что в нем происходит, резко остановился. Перед ним стоял Ноэль в окружении каких-то подозрительных типов, которые носили форму гвардейцев. Один из них, грязный и весь в крови, направлял на Третьего Принца пистолет и что-то воодушевленно вещал. Ноэль смотрел большими серыми глазами на него, от страха они казались почти прозрачными…

«Вот же…» - прокомментировал ночной.

Затар с ним был согласен. Нужно было срочно покончить с этим цирком и вытащить Ноэля из этой передряги. Он метнулся вперед - раздался выстрел. Кронпринца сбило с ног что-то тяжелое, холодное, склизкое. Затар зарычал, потому что пелена ярости застелила его сознание, из груди вырвался животный рык.

\- Так и знал, что мне придется разбираться с тобой лично, мой птенчик…

Затар распахнул глаза.

«Септима».

Огромная змееподобная морда, горящие красным глаза, ядовитая пасть, кожистые крылья за спиной, гибкое тело и очень много магии. Просто невозможно много.

Природный враг охотников.

\- Я замаялся за тобой бегать… - на лице Затара расцвела хищная улыбка. Ночной утробно зарычал в груди.

\- Извини, были дела, мой дорогой… - издевательски прошипел демон. Они разговаривали, как старые знакомые.

Медлить нельзя, поэтому кронпринц нанес первый удар. Демон заверещал противно, отлетев от него. Затар вскочил на ноги, приготовившись к бою насмерть. Мельком он заметил, что Ноэль лежит на полу, и ощутил болезненный укол: не успел его спасти. Почему все те, кто бывают с ним, заканчивают вот так? Это тоже проклятье?

А потом солнце окончательно село, и стало не до тяжелых мыслей. Его сознание вытеснил другой Затар.


	4. Охотник на демонов

Фрея открыла глаза. Она попыталась на ощупь найти своего медвежонка, чтобы вцепиться в него и снова не провалиться в сон, но его поблизости не оказалось. Тогда принцесса, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, приподнялась, осматривая окружающее ее пространство. Она знала, что проснется в этом месте – видела во сне, но то, что медведя не оказалось рядом, стало неприятным сюрпризом. Фрея забыла сказать Ноэлю, чтобы он принес и его тоже! Ее любимая игрушка и предмет фокусировки остался лежать в зале…

Когда пришло это осознание, Фрея почувствовала, что сознание медленно уплывает от нее, грозя снова погрузить в сон. А спать было никак нельзя!  Тряхнув головой, принцесса с размаху влепила себе пощечину. Это отрезвило на тот момент, пока на щеке горел след, но как только ощущение стало затихать, сознание тоже стало уплывать. Но подобного вывода хватило, чтобы понять, что помимо фокуса может  помочь, и поэтому Фрея схватила с пола осколок стекла и вонзила себе в руку. Она не смогла удержать крика, боль была адская – принцесса с младенчества привыкла к своим покоям и своей кровати, боли она не знала, как таковой вовсе, и теперь это ощущение ей показалось мучительным. Но действенным – сознание прояснилось, и теперь Фрея могла понять, что происходит, и как ей стоит действовать.

Для начала нужно добраться до своего медведя. Потом… потом ей нужен Затар.

\- Миледи, вы ранены? – Фрея так погрузилась в свои думы, что не заметила, что в комнате с софой находится не одна. Она подняла голову и увидела молодого человека, примерно одного возраста с Ноэлем. Как только вспомнила о брате, вспомнила так же, кто был этот человек, что сейчас над ней.

\- Граф Энар Ликор… - прошептала она, рассеянно глядя на него.

Тот немного растерялся.

\- Мы знакомы, миледи?

\- Я… - Фрея посмотрела на руку, с которой текла кровь, на торчащий из раны осколок, а потом снова на Энара, принимая теперь уже окончательное решение: - Да, мне нужна помощь. У вас есть пистолеты?

Граф Ликор отшатнулся от нее, смущенно распахивая сюртук. Именно под ним, заправленные за пояс брюк, как у заправского пирата, угадывались любимые пистолеты Энара с серебряной инкрустацией.

\- Тут стреляли, это для безопасности, - попытался оправдаться он.

\- Неважно! – прервала его Фрея, вдруг ощутив, что время уходит, как песок сквозь пальцы, если она не поторопится, то будет плохо всем. – Вы должны мне помочь! Но я не могу ходить.

\- Отнести вас к лекарю?

А Фрея считала его умнее. Или дело в том, что она сама не может нормально объяснить?

\- Я скажу, куда. Пожалуйста, это важно.

Граф Ликор колебался всего мгновение, а потом подхватил ее на руки.

\- Простите за вынужденное прикосновение, - на что Фрея только фыркнула и ничего не ответила. Рука болела. Но эта боль не давала глазам слипаться – сейчас не время.

\- Идите, пожалуйста, вперед.

А впереди их ждал почти разрушенный зал – хорошо дядюшка одурманил придворных, теперь дворец восстанавливать придется долго. Если, конечно, все закончится хорошо. В этом проклятие сновидения будущего – Фрея видела его в нескольких вариантах. За залом - так же хорошо покоцанные коридоры, разрушенные статуи императорской коллекции, грязные следы на красных ковровых дорожках и нарастающая тревога. Фрея только указывала направление рукой. Ее пальцы были все в крови, потому что она схватила себя за локоть, баюкая поврежденную руку. Энар исправно шел и интересовался, насколько хорошо она себя чувствует. Последнее было сущей глупостью – она чувствовала себя так, будто вот-вот уснет.

А потом на нее накатила греза. Из тех самых, что невольно приходят, когда она не спит. Эти грезы обычно липкие, как паутина, неприятные, но очень важные. Фрея дернулась в руках Энара, и тот едва ее не выронил. Хотел спросить снова про самочувствие и сам побледнел, когда заглянул в опустевшие глаза девушки. Можно представить, в каком ужасе он был, когда увидел, что ее глаза остекленели и смотрят в никуда – такими глаза становятся  или у покойников или у сильных сновидцев. Ноэль, к сожалению, к таким не относился.

\- Все в порядке, - Фрея тронула его за рукав, вдруг заморгав.

\- Я думал…

Она кивнула, показывая, что понимает, а потом произнесла:

\- Послушайте меня, Энар. Я сновидица. Как Ноэль, понимаете?

\- Почти… - граф Ликор всегда был честен и точен. Даже в таких мелочах. Это – одно из его несомненных достоинств.

\- Мы сейчас выйдем, и от вашей реакции будет зависеть многое. Я смогу стоять, так что сможете меня отпустить…

Энар недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Что там будет?

\- Я не знаю, - Фрея пожала плечами. – Я смогла понять только это…

\- Хорошо.

 Оставалось только надеяться, что граф Ликор ей поверил. Потому что если не поверил…

Двери распахнулись, впуская их в зал. Им открылась настолько шокирующая картина, то Энар замер, и да, надо отдать ему должное, выпустил Фрею – она встала на пол нетвердыми ногами и оперлась на плечо графа Ликора, но старалась делать это так, чтобы ни в коем случае не стеснить его движений.

А открывшаяся картина перед ними поражала: с одной стороны бежал Затар, а на него мчался демон-змей, с другой стороны в окружении предателей-гвардейцев под дулом пистолета стоял Ноэль, совершенно по-детски зажмурившись. Надо отдать реакции графа Ликора должное – он заметил, что в Третьего Принца сейчас выстрелят и первым выхватил пистолет. Раздался выстрел, и был он всего одним: Энар метко выстрелил в пистолет противника, выбивая его из рук. А дальше все грозило превратиться в настоящий балаган и бедного Ноэля все же могли легко порешить – из мести, поэтому в игру вступила Фрея, и дала понять, что это от отца она получила дар сновиденья, а от матери кое-что более действенное.

Ноэль, услышав выстрел и не почувствовав в себе новых дыр, опасливо приоткрыл глаза. И то, что он увидел, выбило землю из-под его ног – гвардейцы падали, как подкошенные, а на них проступали пузырящиеся пятна красной лихорадки, какие бывают только на последней стадии этой болезни. Панически боявшись этой болезни еще с детства, с тех времен, когда красная лихорадка так же поела Императрицу, сознание Ноэля не выдержало и погрузило принца в забытье. Тот шлепнулся в обморок, как чувствительная дама при виде крови.

Фрея хмыкнула – ее брат был той еще истеричкой.

***

Ноэль пришел в себя, когда его кто-то волок за ногу. Открыл глаза и увидел пыхтящего над собой Энара. Он весь раскраснелся, на лбу выступил пот, а идеально напомаженная шевелюра растрепалась. Тело Ноэля ощущениями не радовало тоже: голова кружилась (он подозревал - это потому, что его тащили таким образом) и болела.

\- Волоки его сюда, здесь хоть более ли менее безопасно, - послышался голос Фреи. Ноэль повернул голову и увидел, что сестра стоит неподалеку, опираясь на стену. Левая рука вся залита кровью, из нее торчит осколок стекла, а сама Фрея на него внимания обращает не больше, чем на люстру, которую, впрочем, давно пора зажечь – становится темновато, обычных светильников, что горели в любое время суток, освещая самые темные уголки, становилось недостаточно.

\- У-м… - простонал Ноэль.

\- О, он приходит в себя! – тут же произнесла Фрея. Ноэль решил было, что его оставят в покое и перестанут тянуть за нижнюю конечность, но зря: заклятый друг решил дотащить принца до «более ли менее безопасного» места. – Если приходит в себя, значит, живой.

А они сомневались?

\- Ну… я еще никогда не пользовалась умением насылать чуму так. Могла и промахнуться! – пожала плечами Фрея. Ноэль понял мало, но достаточно, чтобы захлебнуться возмущением. Вместо слов из его горла вырвалось бульканье.

\- Если это опасно, то зачем рисковала принцем?! – Энар озвучил общую мысль.

Фрея молчала. Энар продолжал волочь Ноэля. Где-то на заднем плане происходило сражение. Судя по звукам, ломали мебель. Причем кем-то. Шипение и рычание сливалось воедино, отдаваясь неприятным гулом где-то в затылке. Что происходит?

\- Еще опаснее сейчас оказаться между этими двоими, - ответила Фрея, хмыкнула, скривилась и отвернулась, будто жалея, что ничем помочь не может.

Энар дотащил Ноэля до ниши в стене. Раньше там стоял хлам в виде старинных доспехов – только пыль собирал, теперь же его безжалостно выселили. Место доспехов заняли они втроем. Тесновато, конечно, было, но ничего не поделаешь…

\- Что происходит? – Ноэль сел, огляделся.

Зрение фокусировалось с трудом – хорошо же его приложило. Или не приложило, он не помнил, как оказался в отключке. Все расплывалось, двоилось и неприятно плясало калейдоскопом. По большому залу носилась чья-то рыжая тень – быстрее ветра, и не углядишь, за ней ползало нечто змееподобное. Иногда они сталкивались, рычали-шипели и громили обстановку. Отца приступ хватит, когда он увидит, что они сделали с его дворцом за столь короткий срок.

\- Где Затар? – вдруг осенило вопросом Ноэля, и он внутренне похолодел. Фрея кивнула туда, где происходила драка. Ну, конечно, уродливая змея и огненные молнии – кто это еще может быть? – Солнце садится…

Он произнес это почти шепотом. Боялся даже представить, что произойдет, когда суровый дневной Затар сменится его…

\- Мы ему ничем не поможем, - ответила Фрея жестко, а Энар схватил друга за шиворот. Ноэль и без того чувствовал себя не так хорошо, а когда его дернули, так вообще повело. А потом его взгляд упал на лежащих на полу гвардейцев-предателей…

\- Красная лихорадка… - одними губами произнес он, снова белея от ужаса. Сестра не растерялась, похлопала по щекам, приводя в себя. Бурчала что-то, сетовала, что брат ей слабак попался, только и думает, как в обморок сползти.

Они так увлеклись этим занятием, что не заметили, как народу в помещении прибавилось.

\- Красная лихорадка – фамильная черта всех Андре… - они все втроем разом вскинули головы и увидели, что неподалеку стоял герцог Атар. На его губах играла довольная усмешка. В руках он держал какой-то фолиант. Император стоял рядом, бледный, как мел, глаза большие и пустые. Мундир, расшитый золотом, разодран, разворочено и плечо острыми зубами демона, течет кровь, по краям рваной раны пузырится черным яд. Страшное зрелище.

\- Ваше Величество! - вскрикнул Энар, сделал в его сторону шаг, но герцог Атар качнул головой. Блеснуло лезвие, приставишись к горлу Императора. Граф Ликор остановился, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Фрея скривилась, в ее глазах, таких же васильковых, как и у Марселя, заблестело бессилие. Ноэль молчал. Только в голове отчаянно билась мысль: с такой раной, как у отца, не живут.

Пришел конец Илиару и его правлению. Его уничтожила собственная игрушка. Брал, чтобы позабавиться – Ноэль помнил тот сон с клеймением, а привело вот к чему.

\- Не ожидал, что ты покинешь свои покои, Фрея, - произнес Марсель. Смотрел он на нее. И смотрел так, будто она тоже виновата в его трагичной судьбе, и для полного успокоения он должен отомстить и ей.

\- Ты разгромил мою спальню. Конечно, я вышла.

У нее ноги тряслись. Не от страха, а от усталости – не привыкли держать так долго. Но это ничуть не умоляло ее гордости, сразу видно, что принцесса, и кровь Эрроу не скроешь.

\- Ну прости уж – не хотел, - Марсель прикрыл откровенно смеющиеся глаза. Сейчас он казался неприлично счастливым, как бывает счастлив только тот, кто просидел много лет в темнице и вышел на свет. Даже щурился так же – будто его ослепила долгожданная свобода.

Ноэль снова посмотрел на отца. Что с ним делать? Стоит, как истукан, каменный, не живой. Крови нет почти, сам бледный, яд пузырится. Принц шмыгнул носом, вспоминая, что он все же Эрроу. Не коллежский асессор, не сновидец, а представитель древней и могущественной семьи правителей, сильной и жесткой, живучей, как сорная трава. И у него тоже есть гордость.

Поэтому он подобрался, и пока Фрея и Марсель разговаривали, бросился вперед. Все должно было закончиться здесь и сейчас. Герцог Атар был повален на землю, их тела сплелись клубком, тесным и непримиримым, Ноэль зашипел и сомкнул руки на тонкой аристократической шее. Его лицо исказилось яростью. Все, чего он хотел сейчас – это придушить этого подонка, который столько лет отирался рядом с Императором и предал, вызвав демона. Только забыл Его Высокоблагородие о том, что у герцога Атара в руке остался нож, и теперь его хотели пустить в ход, чтобы спастись от удушения…

Энар увидел, как смертоносно сверкнуло лезвие, и выхватил из-за пояса второй пистолет, выстрелил, практически не целясь – расстояние никакое, что такому стрелку целиться? Марсель вскрикнул, как-то высоко, по-детски отчаянно и обмяк. А с ним обмяк и Ноэль, потому что ярость покинула его тело. Император, стоящий рядом с видом зомби, теперь тоже рухнул, как подкошенный.

\- Поздравляю, граф Ликор, вы только что лишили нас с Ноэлем отца, а страну Императора… - голос Фреи был таким жестким, что им можно кожу живьем сдирать.

Третий Принц судорожно выдохнул, почти всхлипнул. Энар застыл, непонимающе глядя на девушку. Она пояснила, спокойно, устало и таким тоном: что сделано, то сделано, ничего не изменишь…

\- Герцог Атар и Илиар были связаны магически. И Император жил потому, что жил дядюшка, теперь… - она махнула рукой. – К счастью, наследника трона не убили.

Ноэль приподнялся. Ему казалось, что кровь Марселя покрывает его с ног до головы, хотя если и попало – то пару брызг из страшной раны на голове. Смотреть на нее не хотелось вовсе, потому что знал – будет являться в кошмарах. Хотя, кошмары будут являться ему в любом случае.

Рядом лежало бездыханное тело Императора. Или все же нет? А вдруг Фрея ошиблась? Даже такие сновидцы, как она, порой дают маху. Редко, правда, и по мелочам, но…

Ноэль повернул голову и встретился с желтыми глазами Затара. Кронпринц был весь в крови, своей и чужой, перемазан с ног до головы. И смотрел он на Ноэля, возвышаясь над телом поверженного демона. Со всей этой кутерьмой они и не услышали тонкого писка умирающей твари, и не поняли, что Затар победил…

\- Спаси его, - прошептал он.

Этот Затар был ночным. Нет, он не был мягче (и почему Ноэль так считал раньше?). Он был если не сильнее физически, то хитрее. И хищные глаза лукаво блестели – точно такое же выражение было у отца, когда он заключал сомнительную сделку.

\- Не за просто так, - ответили ему.

И с чего Ноэль решил, что Затар сможет? Может, чувствовал.

Кронпринц поднялся. Брезгливо поднял на руки поверженного демона и демонстративно одним движением переломил позвоночник, чтобы и не вздумал воскреснуть, и еще демонстрируя свою силу и свою ловкость, быстроту. Если бы Ноэль лучше знал охотников на демонов и их инстинкты, понял бы, что Затар красуется.

Нашел время. И место.

\- Какова цена? – только и поинтересовался Ноэль.

\- Ты.

Вот так и проверяется верность и Империи, и Императору. Только принц об этом не думал. На самом деле, он не думал вообще – среагировал инстинктивно, чисто на одних рефлексах, ведь Илиар вколотил в него науку не соглашаться сразу, а торговаться-торговаться-торговаться. Даже если на кон поставлено все.

\- Отказываюсь! – выпалил он.

Энар удивленно распахнул глаза – не ожидал, что принц откажется от такого предложения, не в его чести предавать Императора. Фрея отвернулась так, что никто не видел ее лица. А Затар улыбнулся, мягко, спокойно и неумолимо. Ноэль ощутил страх. Он пробежался быстрой стаей мурашек по спине и затаился где-то в животе, вызывая тошноту.

\- Что ж, ты сделал свой выбор.

Затар не собирался торговаться.

 

***

Мир продолжал сходить с ума.

Ноэлю казалось, что он тронулся крышей еще тогда, когда увидел вылетающих в окно гвардейцев, но куда там: теперь ситуация была еще более дикой и непонятной. Логически осмыслить происходящее не получалось тоже. Оставалось только стоять в стороне и смотреть, что происходит.

А происходило странное: бездыханного Императора приволокли в спальню. Большая кровать, шелковые простыни, запах тлена и черные розы повсюду – апартаменты герцога Атара оказались наиболее близкими от места происшествия. Илиара уложили на кровать, бледного, безжизненного, с рваной раной на груди, из которой уже давно не текла кровь и не сочился яд. Глаза открыты, смотрят невидяще, остекленели – труп, как и есть труп. И почему Ноэль решил, что его еще можно спасти?

И тело Марселя Андре. Его тоже приволокли, уложили рядом, как супругов или любовников – кто его знает, кем эти двое были при жизни, если учесть, что герцог Атар носил клеймо Илиара, а Илиар владел душой… Развороченная голова, куча крови, мозги наружу чуть ли не вытекали… Ноэль старался не смотреть - тошнило. Его вырвало ранее, одной лишь желчью, что немного уняло головокружение и оставило неприятный привкус во рту, больше не хотелось испытывать болезненные спазмы.

Император мертв. Илиар III, великий правитель, тот, под рукой которого страна процветала, теперь умер. Есть наследник, но каков он? И что будет с Энаром, который косвенно виноват в смерти Илиара? Или что будет с самим Ноэлем, который… отказался?

Фрея сидела на краю кровати, между этими двумя, бесстрастно на них смотрела, что наводило на мысль: а сестра видела и что-то пострашнее в своих снах, ведь сейчас на лице ни один мускул не дрожит. А Затар мыл руки. Вот просто брал и мыл руки в тазике с водой, словно ничего не происходит!

Ноэлю хотелось кричать.

Туда-сюда сновали гвардейцы. Кажется, приходил доктор, но Затар не пустил, загородил собой проход и наговорил кучу глупостей: «Сами справимся. Позже понадобитесь. Нет, все в порядке».

В порядке?! Да он что белены объелся? Император мертв. Какое тут в порядке?!

Мир продолжал сходить с ума.

\- Ты зря не пошел с Затаром по своей воле, - произнесла Фрея. Она смотрела на своего дядю и на своего отца так, как будто видела их такими уже много раз. Может, так оно и было.

\- И что теперь? – только и спросил Ноэль.

Затар снова улыбнулся ему, а потом закатал рукава.

\- Мы будем торговаться.

\- Со мной? – он откровенно ничего не понимал.

Кронпринц покачал головой.

\- Нет, мой милый, с Императором…

Ноэль распахнул глаза. Он никак не мог осознать, что эти двое собираются сделать. Из Илиара зомби что ли? Так это неэффективно – всего на какие-то сутки, а сил надо…

Принц снова посмотрел на Фрею. В глаза бросилась ее рука, и осколок стекла, который по-прежнему торчал из нее, и ничего умнее не смог сказать:

\- Ты ранена, надо обработать.

Сестра фыркнула, передернув плечами, мол: да что ты за глупости несешь? - и посмотрела на Затара. Энар неловко дернулся, перевернул вазу с черными цветами, они упали на пол, рассыпались.

\- Ненавижу, - скривил нос Затар, и достал нож.

\- Я помогу, - попыталась приподняться Фрея, но сил не хватило – упала обратно на кровать. Кронпринц покачал головой – сам справлюсь. Подошел к Императору, посмотрел в его мертвое лицо, хмыкнул, а потом занес нож и принялся методично вскрывать себе вены вдоль: одну, другую, третью – чтоб крови подольше было.

Он что с собой покончить решил?

\- Возврат, - сообщила Фрея. – Кровь охотника на демона способна к такому. Но только тогда, когда она «горит» - наполнена силой из-за близости демона высшего порядка…

\- Возврат? – Ноэль еле разлепил ссохшиеся губы.

\- Да. Тело Императора станет таким, каким было до того, как он получил повреждения. Потом будет уже моя очередь – вернуть из снов его душу, пробудить…

Значит, инстинкт не обманул. Значит, Затар, действительно, может. И делает.

\- А я ему зачем? – принц посмотрел на сестру. Она же все на свете знает, наисильнейшая сновидица. Вон, даже мертвых воскрешать может.

Фрея поджала губы.

\- Он сам не знает…

Кровь у Затара и на кровь-то похожа не была. Скорее на вино, густое, темное настолько, что казалось черным. И пахло странно – спелыми вишнями. Нет, Ноэль точно с ума сошел, не выдержало его сознание всех потрясений.

Эта кровь текла по ране, и ничего не происходило. Никакого сияния магии никакого заживления – да воду будешь так лить, тот же эффект будет.

\- Бесполезно, - прошептал Ноэль, отворачиваясь. Смотреть, как Затар издевается над телом отца, было больно. Да и больно было понимать, что родитель мертв. Может, нелюбимый, слишком требовательный, холодный, но все же родитель. А когда над телом так издеваются, так снова тошнило. Жаль, что желудок пуст.

\- Сколько времени? – спросил Затар.

\- Минут двадцать… Точно сказать не могу, - Фрея схватилась за осколок и выдернула его из руки. Подползла вверх и легла, живая, между двух трупов. И так она спать собирается?

Ноэль сам был сновидцем. Как оказалось, слабым настолько, что его зельями поили, чтобы способности увеличить, но он знал, что это такое – спать рядом с трупом. Наставники притаскивали ему кошку. После его трясло с неделю – за ней в мир мертвых спустился.

\- Настучала бы отцу по ушам, когда он клеймо на Марселя ставил. Теперь связаны оба…

\- Это хорошо, - вторил ей Затар.

Фрея хмыкнула и прикрыла глаза. Ноэль посмотрел на отца. Вначале он не поверил своим глазам: без сияния, искр или еще каких-нибудь магических атрибутов тело Императора исцелилось. Мундир, конечно, оставался разодран, а под ним – ровная  кожа и совершенно целая грудь.

Затар схватил полоску ткани, и, сделав из нее жгут, перевязал руку, чтобы остановить кровь. Ноэль понял, что теперь вишни будет ненавидеть – так пахнет кровь охотника. Этот запах намертво въестся в память, вместе с черными розами, тленом и Марселем Андре с развороченной головой.

\- Двадцать минут, Затар, - дала указание Фрея. – Если через двадцать минут ничего не произойдет – буди.

Кронпринц кивнул, сестра закрыла глаза. И все стихло. Ноэлю показалось, что он даже дышать перестал, все смотрел на нее: как медленно она погружается в сон, как начинают дрожать ресницы, как она беспокойно вздрагивает. Конечно, ведь в мир мертвых погружается. Ноэль закусил губу.

\- Ведь получится? – нарушил тишину Энар.

Ноэль пожал плечами. Он по-прежнему разбирался в происходящем весьма посредственно.

\- У нас получится, - ободряюще улыбнулся Затар.

Нужно было видеть лицо графа Ликора в этот момент – его перекосило до неузнаваемости. Энар решил, что Его Высочество с ума сошел, вот и улыбается мягко. Он же не знал, как меняется кронпринц с наступлением ночи.

Тихо всхлипнула Фрея. Ноэль, сам того не осознавая, бросился к ней. Понимал, какое это испытание – вниз спускаться, не в ад, нет, но то место, куда уходят мертвые, очень напоминает его. Затар перехватил его, прижал к себе, подарил легкий поцелуй – вначале в шею, потом в губы.

\- Т-с-с, - произнес он мягко.

\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что происходит… - честно признался принц.

\- Это трудно объяснить, скоро увидишь.

Император застонал, делая первый вздох, точно заново рожденный, заметался на постели, и Ноэль с Затаром отскочили друг от друга, как два кота, разлитые водой. Кронпринц – к Илиару, а Его Высокоблагородие чем дальше, тем лучше, ведь ему казалось, что он призрака увидел…

\- Марсель… - первое, что произнес Илиар. Он повернул голову, но видеть его он не мог.

\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество, - Затар склонился над Императором, будто невзначай прикрывая занавесью рыжих волос и спящую Фрею, и мертвого герцога Атара.

\- Кронпринц Затар? – Илиар заморгал, явно не понимая, что происходит.

\- Ага, - он мурлыкнул почти весело – ночной, что с него взять?

\- Что происходит?

Император повернулся, увидел бледного, как смерть Ноэля, нахмурился. Энар обернул очередную вазу – сам же обернул, сам же перепугался почти до обморочного состояния.

\- Вы умерли, Ваше Величество, - желтые глаза Затара сверкали озорным весельем. Оно казалось здесь вопиюще неуместным.

\- Так это «тот свет»?

Затар хихикнул.

\- Нет, «этот». Мы вас вернули, но это ненадолго. Если только…

\- Меня убил демон, - кажется, Илиар начал вспоминать. – И Марсель предал меня! Щенок!

Кронпринц благоразумно помалкивал. Тихо простонала Фрея.

\- Я готов выслушать условия моего воскрешения… Итак, будем торговаться.

\- Конечно, будем, - лицо Затара расплылось в улыбке.

И почему Ноэль считал, что ночной кронпринц мягче и беспомощнее. Он хуже, намного. Просто потому, что хитер, и своего не упустит.

 

***

Двадцать минут.

Запах смерти и тлена, черные розы повсюду, спящая Фрея, маленькая и худая, с такой бледной кожей, что кажется прозрачной, тени под глазами, дрожащие пушистые ресницы, растрепанные волосы, и губы сжатые так, будто она терпит боль.

Двадцать минут.

Один мертвый, другой – только наполовину, проклятый матерью Фреи кронпринц, бывший сновидец с печатью одержимого бесом и удачливый стрелок, который просто оказался не в то время, не в том месте.

Время течет сквозь пальцы.  На Ноэля волнами накатывает осознание нереальности происходящего. Может, это сон?

За дверью скребутся гвардейцы, точно мыши. Им сказано – охранять. Говорила Фрея и говорил Затар с ними. И как только убедили?

\- Кронпринц, ваши требования смешны! Слишком высока цена! – произнес Илиар. Ноэль узнавал отца: глаза горят, даже дышит тяжело от возбуждения. Как же он любил торговаться!

\- Да вы что? Мы говорим о вашей жизни, Ваше Высочество!

\- Северные земли! Да Марсель меня живьем съест – они дороги его сердцу.

Император ведь не знал, что герцог Атар лежит рядом с расколошмаченной башкой. А убийца стоит рядом у тумбочки, бьет вазы с черными розами и трясется, как лист на ветру.

\- Да-да, я знаю, что там прекрасные месторождения железа, - хмыкнул Затар. – Хотите, разрешу приезжать в любое время?

\- Смеетесь? Как насчет такого предложения: я вам Северные земли, а вы мне жизнь и острова.

Острова! Даже на смертном одре Император говорил об островах.

\- Не подходит, Ваше Величество, - широко улыбнулся Затар. – Вы мне Северные земли и вашего третьего сына, а я вам вашу жизнь…

\- Только жизнь? Не подходит! Да и зачем вам мой третий сын?

Затар опустил глаза, краснея:

\- Я… в супруги возьму, законные. Магией свяжем друг друга…

Ноэль почувствовал, что сейчас грохнется в обморок снова. Затошнило. Он не хотел быть супругом этого рыжего чудовища!

\- Может, вам еще и ритуал подсказать, как это сделать? – проворчал Илиар.

\- О! Неплохая идея! Но про ритуал я уже и так знаю! Все как положено сделаем, не подумайте, в храме печати поставим, при свидетелях! – он взял с тумбочки фолиант, который держал в руках герцог Атар перед тем, как Ноэль бросился на него с криком: «За Империю!»

 Илиар изменился в лице.

\- Это собственность Эрроу, - и цапнул книжку себе.

\- А Третьего Принца в собственность отдадите? – Затар сузил хитрые глаза. Если бы Ноэль не находился в шоке, он бы понял, что кронпринц просто веселится.

\- За острова и мою жизнь…

\- О нет… Острова мы вам не отдадим. Есть еще одна жизнь, спасение которой прилагается к вашей.

Император непонимающе нахмурился, на что Затар усмехнулся и выпрямил спину – теперь он не склонялся над Илиаром, закрывая Марселя собой.

\- Фрея? – она была ближе всех, кто лежал рядом.

\- Не угадали, Ваше Величество, - улыбка Затара стала хищной, почти такой же, как и у дневного Затара. Не так уж они и отличались, если подумать. Или что-то происходит с проклятьем? – Смотрите лучше.

И он посмотрел. Хотел сказать что-то, но запнулся. Его глаза расширились, лицо побледнело, а сам он выглядел настолько пораженным, будто его только что предал весь мир.

\- Он… мертв? – и вопрос глупый. Но когда находишься в таком глубоком шоке, то и не такое спросишь. Ноэль смотрел на отца и думал о том, что герцог Атар ему дорог. Сумел тот добраться до ледяного сердца Его Величества, и обосновался там, отравляя его душу своим ядом.

\- Пока – да, но в ваших силах сделать так, чтобы вы оба жили. Ваша связь, знаете ли, очень утомительная вещь… Когда умирает один, другой тоже жить не может.

И зная это, Затар все равно хочет магический брак с Ноэлем? Это ведь почти тоже самое, только без подчинения.

Третий Принц не знал, что и думать по этому поводу. Была ли виновна в теперешнем его поведении Эва? Может, он снова боится предательства, и поэтому привязывает вот так, наверняка. Но зачем ему Ноэль?

\- Я не знал… - ответил Император.

Затар пожал плечами – бывает, мир большой, нельзя знать все. А потом воззрился на Илиара и спросил:

\- Так каков ваш ответ? Я прошу вашего третьего сына в обмен на две жизни. Что выберете вы? И… - он будто понял по выражению лица Его Величества, что тот задумал потянуть время, чтобы потом продолжить торговаться, - вам лучше ответить немедленно. Фрея скоро проснется, и тогда мы не сможем помочь ни вам, ни вашему герцогу…

Император не был упрямым настолько. Император был торгашом и всегда знал истинную цену вещей. Он понял, что ему предлагается, и что торговаться здесь уже нельзя, на кону стоит слишком много. Поэтому, вздохнув, взглянул на Марселя.

\- Я согласен.

На что надеялся Ноэль – не известно. Наверное, в глубине души он верил  в то, что Император его не отдаст, доторгуется, а тут… Тут на него, как ведро холодной воды вылило, и он осознал, что его продали.

Затар размотал жгут, снова взял нож, чтобы вскрыть рану, если будет крови мало, обошел кровать, остановился над Марселем. А Ноэль чувствовал, что у него плывет все перед глазами. Ему было плохо – он задыхался от шока.

Его продали…

Его продали…

Его продали…

Сердце стучало набатом где-то в ушах.

\- Вы меня продали, отец! – закричал он, срываясь. Только голос от шока пропал, и вместо крика получился хрип, похожий на задушенное карканье.

Илиар на него даже не посмотрел.

Апогей сумасшествия.


	5. Принятие

На первой полосе газеты была сенсация:

**«Третий Принц Ноэль Эрроу и кронпринц королевства Ирон Затар**

**обменяются брачными обетами в Храме Великой на Главной площади!»**

Столица гудела. Во всех салонах обсуждали эту новость. Герцогиня Жудит Лиаш рассказывала, что была свидетелем встречи молодых. И уже тогда поняла, что они подходят друг другу невероятно. Самой главной проблемой дворян было, что подарить принцам. Конечно, все хотели получить их благосклонность. Все-таки Затар когда-нибудь станет королем, да и Ноэль вместо Третьего Принца станет консортом…

Газеты рассказывали историю любви Затара и Ноэля. И эти статьи были одна фантастичнее другой, впору любовные романы писать – и что Затар спас Ноэля от разбойников (когда это было?) и что вначале Император был против этого брака, поэтому Затар едва не разгромил весь дворец. Усмирять пришлось его с помощью отряда стрелков и имперских пушек. Жудит Лиаш, конечно, была главной очевидицей и давала интервью каждой из газет:

_\- Всем известно, что Третий Принц и граф Ликор очень близки. И когда кронпринц и мой племянник Ноэль познакомились, граф Ликор взревновал и вызвал господина Затара на дуэль!_

Салоны гудели. Газеты писали. Но об истинных причинах вступления Третьего Принца в брак не знал никто.

Энар, недовольно зафыркав, смял в руках газету. Этому изделию бумажной промышленности повезло больше, ведь прошлое он растерзал на такие мелкие клочки, что до сих пор последствия его ярости можно было вытаскивать из-под диванов и укромных уголков – даже слуги вымести все не смогли.

\- Эти писаки!.. – и тут же замолчал, наткнувшись взглядом на Ноэля.

И вроде с ним все было в порядке: опрятный вид, сидит, завтракает спокойно, только вот по столовой витали запахи специальной настойки, которая подавляла волю и не позволяла никуда убежать, в случае чего. Графу Ликору  больно было на это смотреть, у него сердце кровью обливалось, ведь он понимал, на что обрекли его заклятого друга.

Ноэль моргнул, ничего не сказав, и потянулся за шоколадным пирожным. Это зрелище еще сильнее покоробило Энара – принц даже вида шоколада не переносил, а тут…

Погубит его Затар – граф Ликор это понимал так отчетливо, что хотелось выть. Как есть погубит: снасильничает, сломает, запугает. Он же варвар, только посмотреть, как он себя в приличном обществе ведет, так все сразу ясно становится. Недавно вон напился, устроил пьяный дебош, еле успокоили. И этому хотят отдать Третьего Принца?

\- Сегодня хорошая погода, - произнес Ноэль. Говорил, а сам находился далеко-далеко. Энару казалось, что рядом с ним сидит послушная марионетка, а не его верный друг, с которым они прошли и огонь, и воду. Граф Ликор хоть и был мужчиной, но, глядя на это, хотел плакать.

\- Да, неплохая погода. Хочешь прогуляться? – поинтересовался он. Лицо у принца было бледным и больным, круги под глазами… Они с Фреей сейчас были удивительно похожи, сразу ясно было, что два сновидца. Только она – настоящая, а Ноэль…

\- Нет. Устал. Хочу спать.

Односложные ответы, рубленные фразы. Особо не наговоришь, когда в тебя успокаивающую настойку вливают силой. Ничего после нее не хочется, даже жить – Энар помнил, как лекари ею пичкали, когда он сломал лодыжку, неудачно спрыгнув с лошади.

\- Это пройдет, - произнес Энар. – Пройдет…

Как только перестанет действовать настойка. Голова прояснится, но желание жить не вернется. К сожалению, граф Ликор слишком хорошо знал принца.

Газета лежала на столе. Она отсвечивала очередной статьей:

_«Кронпринц Затар и Третий Принц Ноэль Эрроу обменяются брачными клятвами на исходе второго летнего месяца. Возлюбленные хотели пожениться немедленно, но Его Величество Илиар_ _III настоял на том, чтобы дождаться делегацию из Ирона…»_

\- Ты ничего не сможешь изменить, - вздохнул Ноэль, прикрывая глаза.

Энар отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на то, как его друг убивается. Он повернулся к окну, которое выходило на чудесный участок королевского сада, всегда опрятный и цветущий, а еще с густой листвой. Настолько густой, что порой в них прятались придворные, когда хотели уединиться. И если в этих зарослях хорошо полазить, то можно найти много интересного в виде разорванного белья, пуговиц или еще что-нибудь пострашнее. Например, рыжую физиономию кронпринца Затара.

Энар заморгал, когда увидел его тушу, шуршащую в кустах. Даже густые заросли королевского сада не могли скрыть его огромное тело, а яркие рыжие волосы так вспыхивали на солнце, что любую маскировку на нет сводили. Когда Затар увидел, что замечен Энаром, он оскалился, показав ровный ряд белоснежных зубов, которые больше бы подошли демону, чем охотнику на них. Впрочем, что демоны, что их охотники, одной нечистью были,  так что нечему тут удивляться.

Затар вышел из кустов, стряхнул с волос листья, которых успел нацеплять, пока лазил по королевскому саду, заглядывая в покои Третьего Принца. Через дверь войти он не мог, вестимо, стыдно было, что натворил с бедным Ноэлем, - Энар усмехнулся, мрачно сверкнув глазами, и подумал, а не вызвать ли кронпринца Ирона на дуэль: а вдруг повезет, и мир освободится от этого рыжего чудовища. Пока Энар размышлял, Затар перемахнул через балюстраду, прошелся по балкону, как наглый кот, и вошел внутрь.

\- Кронпринц! – воскликнул Энар, возмущенно вскакивая.

\- Сидеть! – лапища Затара легла на плечо графа Ликора и надавила. Силища в ней была такая, что колени затряслись и прогнулись – Энар шлепнулся обратно на свой стул.

\- Да как вы смеете?.. – снова попытался возмутиться Энар, но Затар только посмотрел на него сверху вниз и произнес спокойно:

\- Или молчишь, или выкину в сад, - причем по его тону стало понятно, что угрозу он выполнит. Энар благоразумно замолчал. Кажется, это устроило кронпринца. Он отодвинул стул, который находился между Энаром и Ноэлем и уселся на него. Ноэль при этом даже не моргнул, его лицо было все так же безучастным.

\- Эй, Высочество, лицо попроще, - сказал он. – Я поговорить пришел.

Ноэль кивнул, как болванчик, взял в руки ложку и отломил себе кусочек пирожного. Затар с удивлением взирал на то, как Третий Принц поедает шоколадное безобразие. Это зрелище настолько поразило и его, что он даже оглянулся на Энара. Тот только пожал плечами – сам с ним разбирайся, раз пришел. Затар подозрительно сощурил свои желтые глаза и втянул носом воздух.

\- Чем его пичкают? – вопросил он требовательно.

\- Почему сразу «пичкают»? Он пьет настойку добровольно, - сказал Энар. – Или в это так трудно поверить?

Энар ожидал, что Затар разозлится, но тот только хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на Ноэля. Тот с постной миной жевал шоколадное пирожное и запивал холодным чаем.

\- Да уж, я точно не подарок, - произнес Затар задумчиво и снова повернулся к Энару. – Раз так – выметайся.

\- Что-о? – Энар снова почувствовал возмущение, а раздражение так вообще в ярость превратилось. Он находился в одном шаге от повторной дуэли. – Да вы в своем уме? Чтобы я оставил вас наедине?

\- Мы скоро поженимся. Ноэль как-нибудь переживет несколько минут наедине перед свадьбой.

\- Это весь двор считает, что поженитесь. Но на самом деле его отдадут вам в рабство! И если вы думаете, что… - Затар закатил глаза. Лицо у него хранило такое выражение, будто ничего такого страшного не происходит, а Энар лишь сгущает краски. Ну рабство и рабство. Что с того? Это выражение его лица еще сильнее уверило Энара в том, что Затар – нелюдь, и что отдавать ему Ноэля нельзя ни в коем случае.

\- Энар, оставь нас, - послышался ровный голос Ноэля.

Энар повернулся.

\- Я уже оставлял вас в поезде. Напомнить о том, чем тогда дело закончилось? – поинтересовался он.

\- Подумаешь, потрахались, - пожал плечами Затар, а потом посмотрел на Ноэля. – Он всегда такой замороченный по этому поводу?

Ноэль не ответил, он все еще был под настойкой и, видно, соображал через раз. Все же штука это довольно сильная и неприятная. Он промолчал, но смотрел так на Энара, будто он в этом помещении лишний. Граф Ликор вздохнул снова и произнес:

\- Десять минут, - сказал он. – Если через десять минут он не уйдет, я вызову охрану.

Энар уже подходил к двери, когда его догнал насмешливый голос Затара.

\- Спасибо, граф, что предупредили. Теперь мы закроемся, чтобы нас никто не побеспокоил, - и заржал совсем уж неприлично для дворянина. Впрочем, он же варвар.

***

Дверь за Энаром закрылась, и Ноэль с Затаром остались наедине. Ноэль сделал вид, что не заметил столь разительных перемен в обстановке, и принялся терзать свое пирожное с усиленным рвением. Затар сидел рядом и смотрел, как он издевается над кондитерским изделием. Что странно, он молчал, будто ему было стыдно за то, на что вынудил он Ноэля. Ноэлю же на его раскаяние и все остальное было плевать. Сказать, что он удивился, что дорогой папенька его продал – это слишком громко. Император использовал всех в своих интересах, и если у него была возможность продать кого-то подороже, он делал это не колеблясь. Даже если этот «кто-то» - его сыновья.

\- Ну как, Высочество, вкусно? – спросил Затар, видно, не зная, откуда начать.

Ноэль дотрепал свое пирожное окончательно, превратив его в какое-то малоприятное месиво, и поднял голову. Затар смотрел на него внимательно, чуть прищурившись и нагловато, глаз не отводил. Этого хватило. Ноэль не выдержал, послал к демонам то искусственное спокойствие, которое дарила настойка, и сказал:

\- Попробуйте. - И, схватив со стола невинно растерзанное пирожное, вывернул его в лицо Затару. А потом еще с удовольствием размазал его по этой наглой рыжей физиономии.

Ноэль затаил дыхание, ожидая, что ему сейчас прилетит в ответ за его выходку. Но ничего не происходило. Затар просто застыл на своем стуле и не шевелился, будто ждал, что ему сверху сейчас добавят сверху холодным чаем для полноты картины. Ноэль же разочарованно поджал губы от такой покорности и хотел вернуться на свое место, но его перехватили. Затар крепко схватил его за запястья, не вырваться. Ноэль пару раз дернулся на пробу и затих. Настойка снова дала о себе знать, напоминая о тщетности бытия, и о том, что сражаться бесполезно. А Затар тем временем потянул безвольного Ноэля на себя и усадил на колени, обнял и принялся укачивать, как маленького.

\- Ну-ну, будет тебе, Высочество. Напился всякой гадости, совершает всякие глупости, - приговаривал он.

\- Самая большая глупость моей жизни – это вы. Откуда вы взялись на мою голову? – несчастно вопросил Ноэль. Затар ухмыльнулся, взял в руки салфетку и вытер свое лицо, делал он это не выпуская Третьего Принца.

\- Поплакать хочешь? Ты можешь сделать у меня на руках. Обещаю, что никто не узнает. Разрешаю даже пожаловаться мне на то, какой я плохой.

Ноэль снова возмутился, попытался вырваться, но Затар не дал этого сделать. Они немного повозились на стуле, а потом Ноэль уперся кулаками в широкую грудь Затара, попытался оттолкнуть, но решимость его снова увяла в самый неподходящий момент. Руки его ослабли и безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Затар усмехнулся, Ноэль снова посмотрел на него с обреченностью.

\- Ненавижу вас, - сказал Ноэль вяло.

\- Да? А что еще? – тут же оживился Затар.

\- Вы – беспринципная скотина. Вначале насилуете, потом насилуете, потом… опять насилуете… - если бы голова Ноэля работала чуть лучше, был бы он более красноречив, но чего не было, того не было. Брови Затара дрогнули.

\- Мое Высочество, так тебе нравится, когда тебя берут без согласия? Три раза повторил, что я тебя насиловал, и таким тоном… - его взгляд потеплел. Он одной рукой обвил талию Ноэля, чтобы быть уверенным не в том, что он сбежит (куда он денется с такой дозой настойки-то в организме), а что не сползет с колен; а другой принялся поглаживать шею.

\- Вы – просто надутый индюк! – продолжал Ноэль.

\- Хм… интересное сравнение, - покивал Затар, и заменил свои пальцы губами. Коснулся ими шеи, прошелся по дрожащей жилке, втянул тонкую кожу, явно намереваясь оставить на ней свой след. Ноэль прикрыл глаза от этой ласки, но не потому, что ему было хорошо, а скорее от того, что не было сил сопротивляться.

Затар взял его за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову к себе, и поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй был сладок, но виной тому было пирожное, которое размазал по лицу Ноэль, а не что-то еще. Ноэль на него не ответил.

\- Напоминает наш первый секс, - сказал Затар, ухмыляясь. – Ты снова ведешь себя, как бревно.

\- Не нравится – не еби, - ответил Ноэль, ощущая себя оскорбленным, но рыпаться не стал. Понял, что это бесполезное занятие – Затар не выпустит его, пока сам того не захочет.

\- Почему же не нравится, - произнес Затар и схватился за узел галстука Ноэля. Развязал его быстро и одной рукой, будто всю жизнь тем и занимался, что развязывал на ком-то галстуки. Он расстегнул несколько пуговиц на белоснежной рубашке, освободив ключицы, и, наклонившись, принялся их вылизывать.

\- Бревноеб, - огрызнулся Ноэль, ощущая, как горячий язык скользит по ключицам, и его кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками, когда горячее дыхание ее обдало – Затар ухмыльнулся. А рукой, обнимающей за талию, он сполз ниже и облапил задницу, обстоятельно, с удовольствием.

\- Раз ты так обо мне думаешь, то пойдем в постель, Высочество. Мне придется тебя расшевелить, чтобы этот прекрасный ротик больше не нес такую похабщину, - сказал он и надавил большим пальцем на подбородок. Ноэль невольно открыл рот, а когда его губ коснулись пальцы, облизал их. Затар следил за этим действом внимательно, как смотрит хищник, когда выслеживает жертву, Ноэль же решил его подразнить, раз он такой ублюдок. Провел языком по подушечкам пальцев еще раз, ощущая, что они тоже слегка сладковаты от памятного пирожного, и снова – чтобы на этот раз различить слабый соленый вкус под этой сладостью. Затар выдохнул, потянулся к губам Ноэля и поцеловал, не убирая своей руки. Пока он вылизывал губы, Ноэль невольно вобрал его пальцы и принялся посасывать. Хватка Затара на его заднице усилилась, а рот уже не целовал, он терзал губы Ноэля. Ноэль сдавленно застонал, не выдержав, и откинул голову. Затар сразу же перешел к шее, но не целовал ее, а скорее кусал. Ноэль весь дрожал от этих грубоватых ласк.

\- Обхвати меня ногами, Высочество, - промурлыкал Затар. Ноэль соображал туго, слышал плохо, был сильно поглощен ощущениями, поэтому сдавленно крякнул, когда Затар его приподнял вместе с собой. Опоры под ногами больше не было, поэтому пришлось обвить кронпринца ногами, чтобы удержаться. – Да-да, вот так. Хороший мальчик.

Затар подхватил Ноэля под ягодицы и направился в сторону спальни. Ноэль не сразу понял, куда они идут. Его голова по-прежнему была запрокинута, и он видел лишь потолки с лепниной да люстры с позолотой, но когда послышался характерный звук выламываемой двери, запоздало вздрогнул и даже слегка испугался.

\- Тише-тише, - Затар тут же погладил его по спине. – Ну что ты так за эту дверь переживаешь? Она все равно не подходит к интерьеру.

Затар уронил Ноэля на кровать и принялся стягивать брюки. Рубашку снимать не стал, только распахнул, отрывая все пуговицы, а вот низ стащил полностью. Ноэль лежал на кровати, как его положили, и почти не шевелился. Только моргал и морщился, когда длинная шевелюра Затара его щекотала.

\- У-у, как все запущено, - произнес Затар, глядя на то, что скрывали брюки. А брюки скрывали совершенно мягкий член, который, казалось, был безучастен ко всему, даже к собственной судьбе. Затар провел по нему рукой, убеждаясь, что это действительно так, и поднял голову. Он заглянул в лицо Ноэлю. – Ты напоил себя поистине страшной штукой.

Ноэль только неловко пожал плечами. Неловко это вышло потому, что ему это было делать неудобно, лежа в такой позе, а не из-за какой-то неловкости. А потом решил, что этого мало, и сказал:

\- Ты же бревноеб. Тебе должно нравиться…

Затар в ответ на это осклабился. Да так зловеще, что Ноэль ощутил, что у него во рту пересохло. Он попытался поджать под себя ноги, чтобы хоть как-то защитить себя, но не вышло, потому что его перехватили за лодыжки и вздернули их вверх. В такой позе Ноэль ощутил себя удивительно открытым перед Затаром, и очень-очень беспомощным. Он попытался вырваться, но тщетно – силы Затару по-прежнему было не занимать. Кронпринц перехватил лодыжки одной рукой (да какой же величины у него руки, ведь Ноэль не считал себя тонкокостным; стройным – да, но только не тонкокостным), а другой погладил между ягодиц, пока еще насухую и только оглаживая, будто примеряясь и оценивая фронт работ.

\- Высочество у нас сегодня допизделся, - довольно сообщил Затар. – Придется его хорошенько наказать.

Он снова огладил ягодицу и сразу же ущипнул за нее. Ноэль дернулся и зашипел, место, которое только что получило щипок, загорелось огнем. Затар снова принялся оглаживать ягодицы, успокаивая боль. Прошелся по внутренней стороне бедра, взял яйца в горсть, покатал их в руках. Ноэль прикрыл глаза, ощущая эти прикосновения. Они не были ему неприятными, но и возбуждающими он тоже их не находил. Ему было неудобно, стыдно и обидно, что Затар пользуется им, как хочет. Он так сильно увлекся своим внутренним миром и оскорбленным достоинством, что пропустил момент, когда Затар потянулся за смазкой. Он налил ее прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц, и от холода Ноэль задергался и зашипел, прямо как недавний демон. Затар принялся ворковать что-то  донельзя похабное, но успокаивающим тоном, опустил руку и принялся растирать его там. Он поглаживал увлажненную кожу смазкой, растирал ее, будто собирался ему сделать массаж места, на котором Ноэль сидел, а уж никак не массаж простаты. Оглаживал с удовольствием, все еще придерживая за лодыжки.

\- Ты бы видел себя сейчас, - приговаривал Затар. – Такой открытый, такой мягкий, такой мокрый. Так и тянет потрахать тебя.

Ноэль в ответ что-то промычал и дернул бедрами, но никаких результатов это не дало. Затар продолжал делать то, чем занимался. Он двумя пальцами погладил хорошо смазанную дырку по кругу, и когда края послушно расслабились, засунул в него один палец. Подвигал им внутри, тоже хорошо распределяя смазку, и добавил следующий. Два вошли не так свободно, было чувствительно, пришло состояние заполненности и хотелось, чтобы эти пальцы подвигались внутри. Ноэль невольно вскинул бедра, но не для того, чтобы вырваться, а наоборот, чтобы получить еще больше. Затар хмыкнул и опустил ноги Ноэля себе на плечи, а освободившейся рукой взялся за член.

\- Я смотрю, не все так плохо, - снова оскалился он.

Ноэль ответил протяжным стоном. И сразу же прикусил губы, чтобы больше не издавать никаких лишних звуков – слишком уж морда у Затара стала довольная, когда он услышал. Не хотелось доставлять ему удовольствия своими стонами. Пока Ноэль сражался с собой, Затар добавил третий палец и принялся приговаривать, какое Его Высочество узкое, давно не траханное, поди истосковалось уже по хорошему сексу. Этого Ноэль уже не выдержал:

\- Ты сюда попиздеть пришел или уже выебешь меня, наконец? – поинтересовался он. Пальцы в заднице – это хорошо, но мало и не то, что хотелось. А хотелось уже Затара, всего. Тело помнило, как это, быть с ним, как это, когда он вколачивается в тебя, то острое удовольствие, которое Затар ему доставлял; поэтому и терпения у Ноэля  не было, хотя казалось бы с настойкой его должно быть, сколько душе угодно и еще останется.

\- Это зависит от того, как будешь просить, - осклабился Затар, как ни в чем не бывало, и принялся двигать пальцами. Ноэль подкинул бедра вверх.

\- У-у-у, - завыл на одной ноте он.

\- Мне нравится, как ты укаешь, но на мольбы это не похоже.

Затар похлопал его по заднице и вытащил пальцы. От внезапной пустоты внутри Ноэль распахнул глаза и уставился на своего будущего супруга столь недоуменно, будто ожидал подобное в последнюю очередь. Затар же невинно пожал плечами, расстегнул свои брюки и достал член. Ноэль приготовился, что сейчас получит то, в чем отчаянно нуждается, но Затар лишь дразняще провел членом между ягодиц, потерся об него головкой. Ноэль застонал и подался бедрами вперед, стремясь насадиться, но сильная рука Затара, что лежала на его бедре, не позволяла приблизиться.

\- Проси! – приказал Затар и снова провел головкой между ягодиц.

Ноэль прикусил губы до крови, не желая сдаваться. Замотал головой, отчаянно сопротивляясь собственному телу. Зачем он это делал, сам не знал, видно от природной вредности.

\- Ну же! – Затар, кажется, тоже терял терпение. Его голос стал ниже, и от него дрожь по телу пробегала. И у дрожи этой не было ничего общего со страхом. Ноэль сдался.

\- Пожалуйста… - проскулил он.

\- Пожалуйста, что? – Затару одного слова было мало.

Ноэль хватал ртом воздух, как рыба выброшенная из воды, и смотрел так обиженно. Он же попросил, так где? Затар ухмыльнулся.

\- Не можешь? Тогда повторяй за мной: «Пожалуйста, Затар, возьми меня…»

\- Пожалуйста, Затар, возьми меня… - повторить оказалось просто. Ноэль сделал это машинально.

\- …в законные мужья… - продолжило это рыжее чудовище.

\- Меня в законные мужья?! – взвился Ноэль, когда понял, что сказал Затар. Тот в ответ усмехнулся.

\- Ну так тоже пойдет, - произнес он и подался бедрами вперед, входя в Ноэля. Тот застонал то ли от боли, потому что задница его отвыкла от подобных упражнений, то ли от удовольствия, что наконец получил желаемое.

Затар стал двигаться сразу резко и сильно, будто старался вытрахать из него все лишние мысли, сомнения и дурацкие обиды. Ноэль скулил, подавался навстречу, выгибался и вообще вел себя так, как ведет себя шлюха, а не принц, который обпился успокаивающей настойки и ему плевать на все. Или это просто Затар был виноват? Может, он мог любое бревно расшевелить?

Кончил Ноэль бурно. С криками и в попытках расцарапать Затара. Он обильно забрызгал спермой живот, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Затар последовал почти сразу за ним, а потом расслабился и придавил сверху своим нешуточным весом, что дышать стало трудно. Когда пелена оргазма чуть спала, и Ноэль ощутил свою обычную сонливость, он понял, что надо поспешить и высказать, что думает.

\- Я тебя ненавижу… - пробормотал Ноэль.

\- Но в супруги взять все же попросил, - заржал Затар и уткнулся Ноэлю в шею. Глубоко вдохнул его запах и даже, кажется, заурчал. Ноэль не был уверен, он почти уже спал.

**Сон четвертый**

_Наставники часто говорили Ноэлю, что он слишком слаб, чтобы увидеть будущее во сне. Его постоянно поили различными травами для усиления дара, заставляли использовать различные приемы, чтобы добиться четкой картинки, и никогда не надеялись, что Ноэль однажды увидит будущее._

_Вернее, его вероятность. А самого будущего не существует, потому что мы сами выбираем то, куда идем и куда сворачиваем. Но сегодня все изменилось. Сегодня ему пришел сон о будущем – такое если приснится, не перепутаешь точно._

_Ноэль находился в тронном зале. Зал этот был ему незнаком: в Эрроу другие сводчатые потолки и окна расположены по-другому, в Имперском Дворце не такие мраморные колонны, нет столько металла в смотрящих на него статуях, другие канделябры, другой рисунок на полу. Другой… герб._

_Когда Ноэль его увидел, так разволновался, что пространство пошло рябью, и он еле удержал сон. Но вовремя вспомнил о стабилизации и об уроках наставников, которые часто повторяли, что удивляться он будет уже потом, позже, когда проснется. А сейчас главное осмотреть все и понять, что за люди окружают. Ноэль начал осматриваться, и вдруг заметил, что сидит на троне. За этим троном развернут огромный герб, и не узнать его сложно – это герб Ирона. Ноэль повернулся и увидел, что у его ног сидит человек. Он склонился почти к его ногам. Человек этот рыж, волосы у него длинные, заплетены в причудливые косы, а его широкие плечи укрывает белый мех. Выглядит этот человек, как настоящий варвар, и веет от него какой-то особенной силой, какой-то особенной мягкостью, которая заставила бы колени Ноэля подогнуться не сиди он уже._

_\- Затар? – спрашивает он в этом сне._

_\- Да, мой король, - отвечает тот с готовностью. И нет в этом голосе ни насмешки, лишь уважение, преданность и еще что-то, чему Ноэль не может дать названия – это ново для него._

_Ноэль видит, как его руки (бесспорно, они принадлежат ему, но пальцы на них унизаны перстнями с разноцветными сверкающими камнями) тянутся к Затару. Он видит, как приподнимает его голову за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на него. Глаза у Затара желтые, горят каким-то незнакомым пламенем, от которого по спине бегут мурашки и сладко ноет в паху._

_\- Добро пожаловать домой, консорт, - произносит Ноэль, наклоняется и целует его в губы. Затар резко поднимается, и он, кажется, стал еще больше, чем помнит Ноэль. Он сразу же сжимает Ноэля в объятиях и начинает целовать в ответ._

_Сон теряет стабильность. Медленно расплывается. Ноэль невольно пытается стабилизировать его, чтобы погреться в этих объятиях подольше, но его сил не хватает. Сон распадается, сыплется осколками витража на пол в солнечный день._


	6. Эпилог

Стояла прекрасная летняя погода, когда  Его Величество пришел к своей сновидице. Фрея вышла на веранду, устроилась в гамаке и спала там, мерно покачиваясь. Какие сны ей снились в то время – знает только она. Но когда принцесса заслышала шаги отца, открыла глаза, нашарив рукой своего медведя.

\- У меня не было выхода, - попытался оправдаться Илиар. – У меня не было времени, я…

Фрея только мягко улыбнулась. Так улыбается кошка, разморенная сном и солнцем.

\- Не тревожьтесь, Ваше Величество, вы все сделали правильно.

Он присел рядом на скамью и сложил руки на коленях – как нерешительный школяр, право же.

\- Прости, Фрея.

Она снова понимала. Илиар не мог попросить прощения ни у герцога Атара – не простит все равно, ни у своего сына – не мог себе этого позволить, Император ведь, поэтому пытался выговориться принцессе. Он часто приходил к ней за покаянием, знал, что от ее снов ничего не укроется. С ней у него не могло быть секретов.

\- Не извиняйтесь, Ваше Величество, за любовь не извиняются, какой бы она ни была.

Он некоторое время помолчал. С веранды открывался прекрасный вид на багровый закат.

Любовь? Да, это была любовь. Илиар не смог полюбить Эву, воспринимал ее как игрушку в своей постели, но путь к его стальному сердцу нашел Марсель. Только вот герцог Императора не любил, он его ненавидел настолько, что призвал демона.

\- Что мне делать, Фрея? Я не могу отдать своего сына ему! Это же практически рабство! То, что я совершил ошибку, я понял, глядя на Марселя. Я не могу…

\- Я понимаю…  - перебила его сновидица. – Но не корите себя за то, в чем не виноваты.

\- Не виноват? Но как же? Я продал его за свою жизнь и жизнь Марселя!

Она вздохнула, потягиваясь. Говорить не спешила – незачем, а Илиар должен приготовиться к той информации, которую она ему предоставит.

\- Даже если бы вы отказались, это бы ничего не изменило. У него только один путь в жизни – быть с Затаром. Это его судьба, Ваше Величество. Он – избранник Охотника на демонов, вы знаете, что это значит. И еще… - Фрея загадочно улыбнулась. - Ноэль родился с венцом на голове. Быть ему не консортом, а королем Ирона. Приготовьтесь, Ваше Величество, история его восхождения на трон будет красивой. Но для вас… неприятной.

Фрея прикрыла глаза, показывая, что разговор окончен. Ее ждал другой сон. Про нее саму и… графа Ликора.

**Конец**

**28.10.11 – 08.05.14**

 


End file.
